


Warrior Cats: Moth Flight's Vision but they're all human

by MentallyDisturbedLlama



Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [7]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Book Series: Dawn of the Clans, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Death, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderbending, Herbology, Human Warrior Cats (Warriors), Medieval Medicine, Minor Character Death, Moth Flight Has ADHD, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Name Changes, POV Female Character, Pregnancy, Prophetic Dreams, Siblings, The Forest Territories (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 73,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyDisturbedLlama/pseuds/MentallyDisturbedLlama
Summary: Ten years have passed since Gray Wing's tragic death and the forest is at peace. But in WindClan, a young adult named Moth Flight struggles to find her place. She is constantly troubled by her visions of ghosts and a green moth that is seemingly trying to lead her somewhere. The rest of the Clan, meanwhile, sees her as nothing but a distracted fool. After her father saves her from an untimely death, she goes on a journey to find her destiny and herself.
Relationships: Clear Sky/Star Flower (Warriors), Gorse Fur/Wind Runner (Warriors), Gray Wing/Slate (Warriors)
Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

WINDCLAN

Leader: Wind Runner- Wiry woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown striped cloak.

Adults: Gorse Fur- Thin man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Moth Flight- Woman with platinum blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a white cloak.

Dust Muzzle- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.

Melanie- Woman with black hair and brown eyes.

Sorrel- Man with golden brown hair and brown eyes.

Alan- Plump man with orange hair and green eyes.

Swift Minnow- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.

Reed Tail- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a silver cloak.

Jagged Peak- Small man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Holly- Woman with black hair and green eyes.

Willow Tail- Woman with pale hair and blue eyes. She wears a striped cloak.

Fern Leaf- Woman with black hair and green eyes. She wears a black cloak.

Children: Dew Nose- Girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown and white cloak.

Silver Stripe- Girl with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a gray striped cloak.

Eagle Feather- Boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.

Storm Pelt- Boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Black Ear- Boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and white cloak.

White Tail- Boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark gray and white cloak.

SKYCLAN

Leader: Clear Sky- Man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a gray and white cloak.

Star- Woman with golden hair and green eyes.

Acorn Fur- Woman with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown cloak.

Acadia- Woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

Sparrow Fur- Woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Quick Water- Woman with graying black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.

Shawn- Man with black hair and brown eyes.

Oliver- Man with orange hair and brown eyes.

Lavender- Woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

Blossom- Woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

Red Claw- Man with auburn hair and brown eyes. He wears a reddish-brown cloak.

Children: Tiny Branch- Small boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a tan and silver cloak.

Flower Foot- Girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a tan striped cloak.

Dew Petal- Girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a silver and white cloak.

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Thunder- Large man with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange and white cloak.

Violet Dawn- Sleek woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark gray and black cloak.

Cloud Spots- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and white cloak.

Lightning Tail- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Owl Eyes- Man with black hair and large brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Roosevelt- Man with white hair and red eyes.

Nigel- Man with black hair and brown eyes.

Sable- Woman with black hair and brown eyes.

Clover- Woman with orange hair and brown eyes.

Spike- Man with orange hair and green eyes.

Gooseberry- Woman with light blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a yellow cloak.

Yew Tail- Man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a cream and brown cloak.

Children: Apple Blossom- Girl with orange hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange and white cloak.

Snail Shell- Boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

RIVERCLAN

Leader: River- Man with long black hair and brown eyes.

Dappled Pelt- Woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Shattered Ice- Man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a gray and white cloak.

Layla- Woman with black hair and brown eyes.

Dawn Mist- Woman with orange hair and green eyes. She wears an orange and white cloak.

Moss Tail- Man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark brown cloak.

Rain Drizzle- Woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.

Pine Needle- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Tall Shadow- Woman with black hair and green eyes. She wears a black cloak.

Pebble Heart- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak with a white spot.

Sun Shadow- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Juniper Branch- Woman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Raven Pelt- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Lefty- Big man with brown hair, brown eyes and a missing ear.

Muddy- Man with light brown hair, brown eyes, and vitiligo.

ROGUES

Lia- Plump farmer woman with black hair and green eyes.

Crofton- Small old farmer man with brown hair and brown eyes.

Micah- Farmer man with blonde hair and green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Help her!” Moth Flight screamed in horror, staring at the black-haired woman who lay in the ditch. Blood seeped from a wound in her neck, staining the ground deep red. Her body trembled as she fought for breath.

Moth Flight turned around to see a huge, dark man slicing a dagger at a small black-haired man.

“Help her!” Moth Flight cried out again. But it seemed neither of them could hear her. The smaller man scrabbled desperately as the other pinned him.

Someone flashed past her and she turned to see a young orange-haired boy crouch beside the woman’s body. Two other boys joined him, eyes wide with horror.

“She’s dying!” Moth Flight shouted at the fighting men. But they didn’t hear her.

Moth Flight swallowed down her dread and fell to her knees beside the injured woman. 

“What happened?” she asked the boy.

The boy didn’t answer. He leaned close to the woman, tears stinging his eyes.

“We can’t let her die!” Moth Flight tried to put her hand on the woman’s wound, but it slid right through. Her eyes widened in shock and she drew her hand away. She wasn’t able to touch the woman.

The dark man had stopped fighting and come to stand beside the boy. His eyes were narrowed, but unconcerned. He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Moth Flight saw his mouth moving, but couldn’t hear the words.

Moth Flight gasped as the woman’s chest grew still.

The sight of death made Moth Flight tremble. She remembered Gray Wing’s death, ten years ago, and shivered. He’d seemed so small and fragile in death. Moth Flight had once known him as kind and fair.

“We must bury her,” she breathed, voice cracking.

But no one moved. They only stared at the dead woman.

“Don’t just stand there!” Moth Flight snapped. ‘Show her some respect, and bury her!”

No one turned to her. No one even glanced.

“Are you going to let the crows eat her?” How could these people be so heartless?

Suddenly, the woman opened her eyes.

Moth Flight gasped in shock as she lifted her head. She began talking to the boy as Moth Flight’s thoughts reeled. She’d saw this woman die! How could she be speaking now?

The boy moved away to let the woman stand. She heaved herself to a standing position, looking exhausted but healthy.

Suddenly, a flash of green made Moth Flight raise her head. Above, a huge green moth fluttered along the breeze. It danced away, toward Highstones, the towering peaks glittering in the sunshine.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wake up!”

Dust Muzzle shook Moth Flight awake. She blinked her eyes open, then squinted in the bright afternoon light.

Dust Muzzle sat back. “You were murmuring in your sleep.”

Sorrel stopped beside them, smiling. “Someone might think you’re an old lady, with all the naps you take,” he said. “Perhaps you’ve been hanging around Alan too much.”

Alan looked up upon hearing his name. The old man sat in the long grass at the edge of the sandy hollow. “Youngsters can learn a lot from me,” he grunted. “I’m older than you three put together.” Alan had once lived in the village, but had come to the Clans a month again seeking a purpose for the final years of his long life. He’d taken to Clan life almost naturally. Although he couldn’t hunt as much as the younger Clansfolk, he loved teaching Holly and Eagle Feather to tunnel.

Holly and Jagged Peak had taken their children to live in WindClan soon after WindClan had died. They hadn’t explained why, but Wind Runner believed Jagged Peak had wanted to stay close to his older brother.

Moth Flight stood quickly. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. It was just so nice outside.” Winter had recently given way to Spring, and warmth was returning to the moor. Suddenly, Moth Flight gasped, staring around. “Where are the twins?” She scanned the clearing, her heart lurching with panic. Melanie had asked Moth Flight to watch White Tail and Black Ear, a pair of twins who Melanie hadn’t realized she was pregnant with when Gray Wing had died.

She caught Holly’s eye across the camp. The woman with dusting dirt from her hands, while Eagle Feather wiped his face on a cloth.

Holly frowned. “Are you okay, Moth Flight?” she called.

Moth Flight nodded. “I’m fine.”

Dust Muzzle flashed a glance at her. “Fine? You lost the twins!”

“Shhh!” Moth Flight hissed at her brother. She headed across the grass, looking around. “Perhaps they’re playing near the stones.”

“I saw them earlier,” Alan called.

Moth Flight spun around. “Where?”

“They were playing outside camp,” Alan told her. “Near the RiverClan border.”

“The gorge!” Moth Flight gasped. It was much too dangerous there!

“Don’t worry,” Alan reassured her. “They’re smart enough to keep away form the edge.”

“But it’s windy. They could get blown over the edge!”

Melanie had trusted Moth Flight to watch the twins while she and Silver Stripe went hunting. Melanie was just getting over Gray Wing’s death, Moth Flight couldn’t let her lose one of her sons!

“Why didn’t you bring them home?” Moth Flight growled at Alan.

“I thought you knew they were there.”

“Why would I let them play there? They’re too young to be that far out of camp without someone watching them.”

Alan met her gaze steadily. “You’re the one who was supposed to watch them.”

Moth Flight heard a scoff from behind her and turned around. Swift Minnow was eyeing her. “It seems you don’t know Moth Flight all that well, Alan,” she said.

“What’s that suppose to me?” Moth Flight glared at the older woman.

“You never pay attention,” Swift Minnow huffed. “When Wind Runner sent you hunting yesterday, you came back with pretty flowers and healing herbs.”

“I had to bring it back,” Moth Flight said. “Not even Reed Tail has seen it before.”

“Pretty flowers and healing herbs don’t feed the Clan,” Swift Minnow shot back.

Alan heaved himself to a standing position. “Don’t be so harsh, Swift Minnow. Moth Flight’s hardly more than a child. She’s just not mature.” He shrugged and lumbered off toward a sunny patch in the clearing.

“Don’t worry about them,” Sorrel said. “Don’t let them get you down. Let’s go find the twins.”

Swift Minnow glanced at the sun. “You’d better find them before Melanie gets back.”

Moth Flight lifted her chin and nodded. Then she turned for the camp entrance.

Sorrel hurried after her.

Moth Flight glanced at Dust Muzzle as she passed. “Come on. We have to find the twins.”

Dust Muzzle rolled his eyes. “I’m tried and you’ve already got Sorrel. Why do I always have to help you out of trouble?”

Moth Flight glared at her brother, knowing he was right. Despite being younger by a year, Dust Muzzle was smarter and more mature than her. Often times, she dumped her chores on him. Once, Wind Runner had sent her to take a message to Clear Sky, but Moth Flight had gotten so distracted by the starry night sky that Dust Muzzle had needed to fetch her and take the message himself.

“Should we go?” Sorrel asked.

“Er, yes!” Moth Flight said, realizing she’d gotten lost in her own thoughts again. “Let’s go!”

She exited the camp and stared out across the brown heather that rippled softly in the breeze. Soon, the moor would turn green with buds and flowers. She was excited for new life. Spring was her favorite time of year.

“Moth Flight!” Sorrel’s voice was stern. “We need to find the twins!”

She shook her head and sighed. Why were there so many things in this world that distracted her?

Suddenly, footsteps sounded from up ahead and Moth Flight spotted Willow Tail, holding a pigeon. “What’s this about the twins?”

“They wandered out of camp,” Sorrel explained. “We’re going to find them.”

Moth Flight looked at the ground, feeling guilty. “Alan said he saw them by the gorge.”

Willow Tail frowned. “I’ll come with you.” She hurried down the slope to join them.

They neared the gorge quickly, heads always on a swivel, hoping to find the twins.

“Sorrel, go check that heather,” Willow Tail ordered. “I’ll go this way.”

“Where should I look?” Moth Flight asked.

“Stay with Sorrel,” Willow Tail called. “We don’t want you getting lost too.”

Moth Flight glared at her, irritated. Did everyone in WindClan think she was scatterbrained? Obediently, she hurried after Sorrel into the heather bushes.

She hoped they’d get closer to the river soon. She’d always been curious about the water plants that grew there, but never had a chance to go see them. Even when she did, she usually forgot. Besides, Wind Runner didn’t like her people wandering too close to the border, just in case there was trouble.

Moth Flight hated that she wasn’t allowed to visit the other territories. How would she learn by sticking to what she knew?

Suddenly, Moth Flight ran into something solid. She stepped back and blinked up at Sorrel. “Why’d you stop?”

Sorrel stared ahead with wide eyes. “Do you hear that?”

Moth Flight was silent for a moment.

She heard a cry.

Then Willow Tail called out from down the slope. “Sorrel! Come quick!”

Moth Flight and Sorrel exchanged a glance before crashing through the heather. They exploded onto the grass and scanned the slope.

Willow Tail crouched over a large crack in the ground near the gorge. “It’s alright, White Tail, we’ll get you out.”

“Hurry!” White Tail whined from inside the narrow crack. “I’m scared!”

Black Ear stood with his arms crossed, peering into the crack. “He fell in there a while ago. I tried to get him out, but it was too deep.”

Relief washed through Moth Flight as they neared. At least they were okay. “What happened?”

Willow Tail glanced up at her. “Apparently, Black Ear dared his brother to grab a rock from behind the water fall. But White Tail got stuck when he tried to take this tunnel towards the gorge. I can’t reach him, either. The hole’s too narrow.”

Moth Flight peered into small gap were White Tail was calling for help. “Are you hurt?” she called.

“No,” White Tail squeaked, but he sounded nervous.

“Why didn’t you stay in camp?” Moth Flight asked, turning to Black Ear.

The boy shrugged. “We wanted to ask to leave, but you were asleep.”

Willow Tail jerked her head toward Moth Flight. “Were you supposed to be watching them?”

Moth Flight dropped her head. “Yes,” she confessed. She suddenly felt agitated with Melanie. If everyone knew she was a scatterbrain, why did the mother trust her to watch the twins?

Sorrel pushed past her and started digging into the ground with his hands. “Let’s just get him out.”

Willow Tail nodded and clawed at the earth, ripping the narrow crack open. Moth Flight watched for a moment, noticing that the ground was dark and wet. The grass was lush and soft, which was quick different from the stiff grass that grew in camp.

“Stop watching and help!” Willow Tail growled.

Moth Flight blinked before diving forward, digging at the ground. She could see White Tail wedged deep in the tunnel. The earth was easy to scrap away, light and crumbly. Moth Flight wondered if this was why different plants grew here. The waterfall’s spray made the ground wetter and more fertile, which allowed for more delicate plants to grow.

As the hole grew wider, White Tail reached up, trying to scrabble of the hole.

Moth Flight reached a hand in to grab him by the arm. She heaved him out of the hole, grunting with effort.

“You saved me!” White Tail said happily once out of the hole.

Moth Flight smiled down at him. “I’m sorry I fell asleep,” she said. “I should have done a better job watching you.”

“We’re sorry for running off,” White Tail apologized.

“Let’s get home.” Moth Flight stood up, helping White Tail to his feet. She took his hand as Sorrel urged Black Ear back toward camp, and began on their way.

But as they neared back, Willow Tail slowed to a stop.

“Is something wrong?” Sorrel asked.

Black Ear closed his eyes. “I sense someone.”

Moth Flight looked around. She focused for a long moment, reaching out her senses. Whoever it was, they carried the forest in their aura. “It’s a man from SkyClan,” she said. The aura was quick different from the other Clans she’d come across. Those from RiverClan had the sharpness of fish, while ShadowClan was dull with pine and sap. ThunderClan carried with it musty thickness of leaf litter.

At that moment, a large man with auburn hair stepped through the heather. Moth Flight recognized him as Red Claw.

“What are you doing here?” Willow Tail growled.

Moth Flight frowned. Why did Willow Tail seem so upset? Perhaps he was just sharing a message.

Red Claw smiled at her lazily. “I came to enjoy the sunshine. It’s too dark in the forest.”

Willow Tail narrowed her eyes. “Don’t you know not to wander onto land that isn’t yours?”

Black Ear marched forward. “This is our land!” he squeaked.

Red Claw looked down at the boy in amusement. “I’m not hunting, or coming to attack you. What’s the problem?”

Sorrel cocked his head. “How do we know you’re not hunting?”

“We don’t want you here!” Willow Tail snapped. “You bring nothing but trouble with you.”

Moth Flight cocked her head. She didn’t know Red Claw brought trouble with him. What did that even mean? Nervously, she pulled the twins closer to her.

Red Claw glared at Willow Tail. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

With a scowl, Willow Tail drew her axe.

Sorrel pushed between them. “This isn’t worth a fight,” he said softly. “Why don’t we just take him to Wind Runner? She can certainly tell him what to do.”

Moth Flight shifted uneasily, wondering what her mother would say about this. Wind Runner believed the borders made sure every Clan had enough food and space for themselves, but couldn’t they share every so often? Besides, Red Claw wasn’t causing trouble. Still, Wind Runner had never been friendly with Clear Sky and his people.

Red Claw glared at Sorrel, seeming annoyed. “I’m just trying to enjoy a little cloud watching.”

Sorrel narrowed her eyes. “Either leave now, or we take you to Wind Runner.” Red Claw scowled and Sorrel went on. “Isn’t there a sunny clearing in your own territory?”

Red Claw scoffed. “Fine.” He turned and stomped off through the heather.

White Tail looked up at Moth Flight. “Who was he?”

“A member of SkyClan,” she explained, although she wasn’t sure if that was enough to explain why everyone had been so tense.

Black Ear moved toward the heather. “Is SkyClan bad?”

“No,” Moth Flight said. “They’re people, just like you and me.” She didn’t understand why the Clans had drawn this arbitrary lines between each other. Borders only ever seemed to make everyone tense.

Willow Tail stared at the heather. “We should follow him to make sure he leaves. You can’t trust SkyClan.”

Moth Flight looked at Willow Tail. “Don’t stay that! You’ll start rumors.” There was already enough gossip of ThunderClan’s recklessness, ShadowClan's hostility and RiverClan’s strange ways.

“We should get the twins home,” Sorrel said.

“He’s right,” Moth Flight said quickly. “It’ll be cold soon when night falls.”

“But what if he doesn’t leave?” Willow Tail growled.

“Who cares?” Moth Flight shrugged and ushered the twins toward camp. 

“I’m sure he’ll leave,” Sorrel assured Willow Tail. “Even SkyClan knows not to mess with WInd Runner. Now let’s go home.”

Willow Tail watched the heather for a moment more before sighing and turning back toward camp. “Alright.”

Sorrel jogged to catch up with Moth Flight. Just as they neared camp, Melanie, Silver Stripe and Wind Runner burst from the entrance.

“Are they okay? Are they safe?” Melanie skidded to a halt, eyes wide.

“They’re cold and tired, but unharmed,” Sorrel explained.

White Tail and Black Ear hurried to greet their mother. White Tail wailed as he threw himself into his mother’s arms. “I fell into a hole! Moth Flight had to pull me out.”

“He was stuck in there all day!” Black Ear added.

Melanie pulled the twins close to her chest, eyes glittering with worry.

Moth Flight sighed in relief, seeing that Melanie was more worried about her children being okay than being angry. But then she caught her mother’s eye, and her heart sank.

Wind Runner glared at her. “You were supposed to watch them, Moth Flight.”

Moth Flight stared at the ground, blushing with shame. “I’m sorry,” she murmured.

“It’s really my fault,” Melanie put in. “I wanted to ask Fern Leaf, but she was out hunting. I should have just left Silver Stripe to watch them.”

Moth Flight glanced at Wind Runner. Seeing her mother’s eyes burn with rage, she dropped her gaze again.

“This isn’t your fault, Melanie,” Wind Runner said. “Moth Flight should know better.”

“It won’t happen again,” Moth Flight murmured.

“You liar!” Wind Runner growled. “What will the other Clans think if my own daughter can’t be trusted?”

Moth Flight flinched. She hated that her mother was Clan leader. Everything she got something wrong, she was setting a bad example. She glanced up at Silver Stripe. She’d always envied how easy Melanie was on Silver Stripe, never yelling. The young girl hadn’t even received a scolding since she was younger.

Gorse Fur hurried out of camp, along with Dust Muzzle and Fern Leaf. “You found them!” He smiled proudly at Moth Flight.

“She lost them!” Wind Runner snapped.

Dust Muzzle stared at his sister sympathetically. He exchanged glances with Sorrel, which made Moth Flight practically shrink with shame. Why did Wind Runner had to scold her in front of everyone?

“Let’s get the twins into camp,” Sorrel suggested. The wind had picked up, tugging at their cloaks. He ushered Black Ear and White Tail toward the camp entrance, then glanced at Willow Tail. “Coming?”

She shook her head. “I’m gonna see if Red Claw’s gone yet,” she growled.

Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “Red Claw was here?”

“He wasn’t hunting,” Moth Flight said quickly. “He just wanted to take a walk.”

“He can take a walk on his own land,” Wind Runner snapped. She nodded to Willow Tail. “Go make sure he’s left.”

“I’ll go with you,” Fern Leaf offered.

“Why is everyone fussing so much over borders?” Moth Flight blurted out.

Wind Runner glared at her. “If you’d been at the great battle, you would understand.” Her eyes were dark.

Moth Flight dropped her gaze, watching as WIllow Tail headed through the heather.

“Come hunting with us,” Gorse Fur said gently.

Dust Muzzle nodded. “Hunting will put us all in a better mood.” He glanced at Wind Runner.

“Sure,” Moth Flight huffed.

Gorse Fur looked around. “I see a rabbit!” He raced off across the grass. Wind Runner shot Moth Flight a final glare before hurrying after him.

Dust Muzzle put a hand on Moth Flight’s shoulder. “She won’t be angry forever.”

Moth Flight stared after her mother as she sped expertly across the grass. Wind Runner was great at everything. Why couldn’t Moth Flight be like that?

“I’ll race you!” Dust Muzzle said, darting away.

Moth Flight jogged after him, too crestfallen to put any effort into it. Wind Runner was great at being angry, too. If she really tried, she could be angry forever.

Gorse Fur pulled up as the slope steepened. Moth Flight was out of breath by the time she got up. She noticed Wind Runner wasn’t even sweating.

Wind Runner looked out across the moor and Moth Flight followed her gaze, staring at the valley that dipped toward Highstones. The low sun turned the the sky orange as it dipped toward the peaks. Moth Flight studied the tall shadows that they casted over the moor.

“Moth Flight!” Her mother called.

“What?”

“Didn’t you hear me?”

Moth Flight stared at her in dismay.

“Go with Dust Muzzle and hunt near that gorse patch,” Wind Runner said, nodding toward a clump of bushes. “We going to check the high burrows for rabbits.”

Dust Muzzle frowned. “I want to hunt rabbits, too.”

“Stay with your sister,” Wind Runner ordered him. “She’s not fast enough to hunt rabbits, and I want you to make sure she stays on task.”

Moth Flight huffed and stomped back down the slope.

Dust Muzzle caught up quickly. “Ignore her. She’s just in a bad mood.”

“It’s my fault she’s in a bad mood.” Moth Flight kept her eyes on the ground. “She’ll be mad all day.”

“You were supposed to be watching the twins,” Dust Muzzle said gently. “She has a right to be mad.”

“I rescued them!” Moth Flight growled. “Why can’t she just be pleased with that?”

“Let’s just forget about that,” Dust Muzzle advised. “If we catch something, it might calm her down.” He slowed as they neared the bushes.

The grass that grew around the prickly bushes swayed in the wind. Moth Flight had to agree with her brother. Feeding the Clan might show Wind Runner that Moth Flight was an asset, not a liability.

Dust Muzzle stopped. “I wonder if Willow Tail found Red Claw.”

“I hope he’s already gone,” Moth Flight said. “Willow Tail seemed so angry. I hope she doesn’t start a fight.”

“She wouldn’t attack him alone,” Dust Muzzle said.

“But she was so angry,” Moth Flight fretted. “I know he was on our land, but he wasn’t casing any trouble. It was like Willow Tail just wanted to fight him.”

“Maybe she did,” Dust Muzzle replied, watching the shadows beneath the bushes. “But there are plenty of sunny clearings on SkyClan territory. Maybe he was up to something.”

Moth Flight didn’t believe that.

“I guess we’ll find out at the Gathering in two days,” Dust Muzzle went on.

“They were rogues together,” Moth Flight said, ignoring her brother. “Maybe they didn’t get along back then…”

Suddenly, Dust Muzzle drew his spear and dropped into a crouch. A pigeon was pecking at the grass below a gorse bush.

“Let me catch it!” Moth Flight whispered excitedly. She was sure to impress Wind Runner with a catch like this.

Dust Muzzle nodded.

Moth Flight took her bow from her shoulder and loaded an arrow into it. The pigeon had buried its head under a gorse flower, unaware of the looming danger. Excitedly, Moth Fight fired the arrow into the bush. It soared over the the pigeon and Moth Flight scoffed with disappointment. She was about to load another arrow when Dust Muzzle jagged his spear into the bush.

The pigeon squawked in surprise before falling limp.

“Nice,” Moth Flight said, happy for her brother. “I wish I was good at hunting.”

Dust Muzzle pulled the pigeon from the bush. “You’ll get better. Why don’t we just tell mom you caught this?”

Moth Flight shook her head. “I’m not going to lie to her!” she snapped, then winced at the hurt in her brother’s eyes. “Sorry. That’s a kind offer, but I won’t pretend I’m good at hunting.”

“You just need practice,” Dust Muzzle said. “Let’s go help mom and dad with the rabbits.”

As he stood up, Moth Flight followed, feeling sorry for herself.

As they reached the high moor, Moth Flight noticed her parents sitting beside each other. Weren’t they supposed to be hunting? They had their backs turned to the moor, heads bent in a quiet conversation.

The wind carried their words.

“Don’t be so hard on her,” Gorse Fur pleaded.

“She’s eighteen now,” Wind Runner snapped. “She needs to take on responsibility. I don’t allow the rest of the Clan to make mistakes like this, and I won’t let her.”

“She’s not irresponsible, she’s just different,” Gorse Fur argued. “She gets distracted, that’s all.”

“She can’t afford to be distracted!” Wind Runner growled. “We have mouths to feed and children to protect. Dust Muzzle is younger, but he never got into trouble like this. We raised them the exact same way, so why are they so different?”

“Dust Muzzle is a fine hunter, but Moth Flight is special,” Gorse Fur said.

“We don’t need her to be special, we need her to hut!” Wind Runner said.

Moth Flight winced with hurt. “They think I’m insane!”

Dust Muzzle frowned. “Dad knows you’re just different.”

Moth Flight glared at him. “Do you think I’m different, too?”

“Not in a bad way.” Dust Muzzle sounded uneasy.

“I don’t want to be different!” Moth Flight whined.

“Moth Flight!” Gorse Fur turned. “You’re back already?”

Wind Runner looked at the pigeon in Dust Muzzle’s hand. “Is that it?”

“It’s all we could find,” Dust Muzzle said.

Wind Runner rolled her eyes. “I suppose Moth Flight wasn’t helpful.”

Moth Flight stared at her mother in disbelief. Why was she being so cruel? Moth Flight turned to scan the clearing, wanting to prove she could do something right. She spotted a lapwing stalking along the grass and dropped into a crouch.

The lapwing pecked at the earth, tugging at something it had caught.

Moth Flight’s breath quickened with excitement. She moved silently over the grass, loading an arrow into her bow.

The lapwing froze, catching sight of her.

Moth Flight fired the arrow as the lapwing flapped into the air. The arrow soared through the air, just barely missing the bird’s talon and lodging itself in the earth below.

Embarrassed, Moth Flight stood up. She turned to see Wind Runner shaking her head in disappointment.

Gorse Fur hurried to join her. “Nice try, Moth Flight.”

Dust Muzzle nodded. “Lapwings are fast.”

“You must keep yourself still,” Gorse Fur explained. “Sometimes when you get excited, you tremble or breath quicker. ANimals might here that. Remember, we are smarter than animals, but animals know how to protect themselves. If they hear or see something unusual, they will immediately flee.”

Moth Flight sighed. “I let it get away.”

“You didn’t let it do anything,” Gorse Fur said with a sympathetic smile. “Besides, you learned something. You’ll get better.”

“Dust Muzzle catches lapwings all the time,” Moth Flight mumbled miserably.

“Dust Muzzle practices more than you,” Gorse Fur reassured her.

Moth Flight sighed. She knew Gorse Fur was just as disappointed as Wind Runner, he was just better at hiding it. She looked up at him. “I’ll get better, I promise.”

He smiled. “I know you will.”

She glanced at Wind Runner, but her mother was kneeling beside a burrow entrance, eyes narrowed as she stared into the darkness.

Gorse Fur sighed. “I’d better go help. Are you coming?” He glanced at his son and daughter, but Dust Muzzle was staring toward the grassy slope.

“There’s another pigeon over there,” he whispered, heading downslope. He was silent as he crossed the grass.

Gorse Fur beckoned for Moth Flight to join him at the rabbit burrows. “Do you know what to do if you see a rabbit run?”

Moth Flight frowned. “Chase it?”

Gorse Fur blinked. “Cut if off. Outrunning a rabbit is hard, but outthinking it is easy.”

He quickened his pace, breaking into a jog. Moth Flight was slower, sighing as her father joined Wind Runner. Her mother beckoned him over and raced toward another hole farther along the rise.

Moth Flight stepped carefully over the burrow holes that dotted the slope. She wanted to keep her distance from Wind Runner.

The sun touched the highest peaks of Highstones, turning them orange. Moth Flight shivered as the evening chill penetrated her pale cloak. She remembered her dream about the dying woman, thinking about how she’d come back from the dead. She remembered how scared the boy had looked, although the man had seemed unbothered. She didn’t believe these people could be real. She must have dreamt up some strange narrative.

“Moth Flight!” Wind Runner shouted.

It wasn’t loud enough to cut through Moth Flight’s thoughts. The woman had bled so much. How had she survived?

“Moth Flight!” Wind Runner’s voice was filled with angry. Just then, a rabbit pelted past her. Then her mother slashed by and she heard footsteps pounding the ground. The rabbit veered downslope, avoiding Gorse Fur.

“You fool!” Wind Runner turned angrily toward Moth Flight, “You’re supposed to be helping!”

“I’m sorry!” Moth Flight gasped, stricken with horror. Why couldn’t she do anything right? “I was just remembering a dream I had. It was so vivid, and…I guess I just got lost in it.”

Gorse Fur hurried toward them. “Moth Flight.” It was clear he was trying to keep himself calm. “You need to pay attention.”

“How many times must you be reminded?” Wind Runner growled, starting a lecture. “When the Clan is hungry, it is vulnerable. If we cannot eat, disease will eat us. Rogues might try to attack us. What if a wolf gets onto the moor? We need our strength to outrun it.”

Moth Flight lifted head to meet her mother’s gaze. Suddenly, she spotted green wings fluttering over her mother’s head.

The moth from her dream!

It danced over the grass, buffeted by the wind. Moth Flight’s heart leaped into her throat. With a smile, she turned to follow it across the grass.

She brought into a sprint as the moth climbed higher into the air. She could hear her parents calling to her, but she was too transfixed on the moth to care. She needed to catch it. The moth wanted to show her something.

The ground sloped beneath her feet and she skidded on slippery grass. She strained to keep her balance as she sprinted down the hillside.

The sun burnt the sky brown over Highstones, casting a halo around the moth.

The coarse moor grass turned into softly patched dirt as she reached the bottom of the slope.

The moth paused for a moment, turning in the air and heading back toward her. It swooped over her head.

The moth headed away, moving toward the fields that would lead to Highstones. It flew on the breeze, swirling sideways.

Moth Flight put a hand up, hoping it would land on her finger.

Suddenly, hard muscle slammed into her back, knocking her forward into undergrowth.

She gasped as she hit the ground and jumped up, prepared to protect herself. A carriage passed down by in front of her face, the horses whinnying. “Out of the road!” The carriage driver growled. “These stupid savages…”

“Moth Flight!” Gorse Fur sat beside her, eyes wide in terror. “You could have been killed!”

She stared at him in shock.

“You were standing in the middle of the Thunderpath!” Gorse Fur growled angrily.

Moth Flight blinked, trying to understand what had just happened. She looked around, trying to find the moth.

Footsteps pounded the ground as Wind Runner and Dust Muzzle raced to join them.

“You fool!” Wind Runner shouted with rage.

Dust Muzzle’s eyes were wide with horror. “If dad hadn’t knocked you out of the way-”

“You both could have been killed!” Wind Runner finished.

Moth Flight noticed the fear in her mother’s voice and froze, feeling cold with dread. She never seen her mother so scared.

“Are you hurt?” Dust Muzzle asked gently.

“We’re both fine,” Gorse Fur said.

Wind Runner glared daggers at Moth Flight. “No thanks to you!”

Moth Flight took a step back. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, trembling as she realized the weight of this situation. She and her father could have both been killed.

“You’re so irresponsible!” Wind Runner shouted. “Losing the twins, getting distracted while hunting, wandering onto the Thunderpath. You’re a danger to everyone around you!”

“I-I’m sorry.” Sorrow swelled in Moth Flight’s throat, making her choke.

“That’s all you ever say!” Wind Runner snapped. “Sorry doesn’t fix what you’ve done. You know what, I think I’ll try it out. I’m sorry I gave birth to such a useless daughter!”

Dust Muzzle gasped in shock. “Wind Runner!” Gorse Fur’s voice was high with disbelief. “You know you don’t mean that!”

Moth Flight felt her heart shatter. Wind Runner had the right to hate her. She was a danger to her people. What if White Tail had fallen into the gorge? Or Black Ear had been attacked by a bear? What if her father had been killed by a carriage while trying to save her?

She backed away, vision blurring with tears. She let out a sob before pelting back across the Thunderpath. She ran over the shallow ridges of soil, nearly dripping, but she had to get away. She didn’t want to see her mother ever again.

She didn’t deserve to see her mother again.


	4. Chapter 4

Moth Flight didn’t slow down as she raced across the moor. Suddenly, branches loomed over her head and she forced herself to stop. She found herself sinking into soft soil with beech trees surrounding her.

She looked around. Beyond the trees, ravens and crows squawked around a large elm. They shouted and pecked at each other. Somewhere far away, a wolf howled.

Moth Flight wrapped her cloak around herself, shivering. Shadows swashed the fields now that the sun was hidden behind Highstones. But a few rays still bathed the moor top in soft light. Moth Flight sat down and leaned back against a beech, wandering what to do.

She couldn’t go back to her Clan, and the moth had disappeared. Now she had no where to go.

Her stomach growled and she realized she hadn’t eaten since that morning. Perhaps she should hunt.

She lifted her head and gazed sadly into the shadows.

Nothing stirred, so she peered up at the beeches. Birds swooped through the furrows, but never came close to her. Moth Flight knew her brother would have been able to catch one easily, but she couldn’t.

Wind ruffled the surface of a puddle nearby. Maybe she could get a drink. Moth Flight crawled toward it, but as she neared, a dark brown toad slithered out of the puddle.

She’d heard of RiverClan and ShadowClan eating frogs and reptiles. Perhaps she could eat it too, if she could catch it. The toad was hopping clumsily and landed on the side of the furrow. Moth Flight crouched beside it.

She drew an arrow from her sheath and stabbed it into the toad’s back. She couldn’t help giggle at how easy it had been. The toad had seemed to stupid to even realize she was dangerous.

She picked it up and found it squishy. She shuddered, wondering if she really could eat it. How was she even supposed to skin it? She used the tip of her arrow to peel away its slimy skin, and found bloody meat beneath.

Moth Flight got to work making a small fire, which was easy with the dry beech sticks lying around. Soon, smoke was rising into the air as the toad meat cooked.

She took a big and nodded in satisfaction. It wasn’t sweet like rabbit, but it wasn’t too bad. A bit muddy, though. Once she’d eaten the toad, her hunger had eased. She stomped out her fire, feeling less cold and upset now/

Maybe she could just stay here for the night. She’d never slept away from her Clan, but she didn’t think her mother would want her home now.

Nervously, she peered around the beech. Evening had given way to night, and the birds had stopped swooping to sleep for the night. Moth Flight looked up at the sky, noticing it was suddenly dotted with a thousand stars. She looked down at the puddle and noticed they reflected in it.

Something moved in the field.

Moth Flight tensed as a shape creeped closer, making the leaves rustle.

It stalked low the ground. Fearfully, Moth Flight drew herself against the beech, hoping to hide in the shadows. The figure stopped as it neared the furrows, then lifted its head. Moth Flight realized it was a human figure.

“Moth Flight!”

“Sorrel?” Relief washed through her and she stood up.

“There you are!” He hurried to join her. “What are you doing out here? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Moth Flight assured him.

“Dust Muzzle said you ran away,” Sorrel said.

“I did.”

“Well, you need to come home.”

Moth Flight shook his head. “It’s better if I don’t. I put everyone around me in danger.”

Sorrel shook his head. “That’s nonsense. I know you’re mother’s upset, but she’ll forgive you by morning.”

Moth Flight looked at the ground. “She said she was sorry for being my mother. I’m not going home. It’s best if I just disappear.”

“No way!” Sorrel’s eyes widened. “It’s not safe here. You must be starving.”

Moth Flight shook her head. “I caught a toad. It wasn’t so bad.”

Sorrel frowned at her sympathetically. “You didn’t have to do that. Come on, let’s get you home.”

“I said I’m not going home!”

“Fine then.” Sorrel sat down. “Then I guess we’d better settle down for the night.”

“You don’t have to stay with me.” Moth Flight wanted to prove she could take care of herself. But it would be nice to have a Clanmate with her.

“I’m not leaving you out here by yourself,” he said. “Besides, I’m sure you’ll be begging me to take you home by morning. A good night’s sleep should clear your head.”

Moth Flight’s head felt clear enough. Nonetheless, she sat down and leaned against the beech.

“You must have had a hard day,” Sorrel murmured. “Everyone was really worried about you.”

“Even my mother?” Moth Flight closed her eyes.

“Especially your mother.”

Moth Flight smiled. Sorrel was a kind friend. Maybe she could go home in the morning. Even if Wind Runner didn’t want her to come back, she could always just leave again.

But how could she live without her Clan? She just needed to practice hunting and concentrate mor eon concentrating.

She sighed, allowing herself to fall into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Moth Flight blinked her eyes open to darkness. She raised her head, but couldn’t find the glittering stars. The air was dank and stale. She stood up and found rock pressing in on all sides.

She tried to see through the darkness, but could make out nothing but stone. Above, a small opening was allowing starlight to filter into the cave. It pooled on a large rock that jutted out of the cave.

She realized this must be a dream. The cold stone hurt her feet and the damp air wasn’t easy to breath. Moth Flight shivered, gazing at the looming rock. She moved forward and put her hand on it. Where was she? Was this another figment of her imagination?

Footsteps echoed through the cave. She turned to see a tunnel near the back. Two people emerged. The first made Moth Flight gasp.

The woman from her other dream! She recognized her short black hair. Now she looked healthy and strong, her eyes shining brightly. She looked younger.

Why was Moth Flight dreaming about her again?

“Who are you?” Her voice carried no echo, nor did the people seem to hear. They gazed at the rock, slowing as they approached. “Please talk to me!” Moth Flight called. She tried to touch the woman, but her hand passed right through.

The man’s mouth moved, but Moth Flight couldn’t hear what he said. The woman nodded.

She seemed uneasy as she approached the rock. She turned to lean her back against it and slid to the ground.

The moon was rising through the hole in the roof. Suddenly, it lined up perfectly and turned the stone a bright silver.

The woman closed her eyes.

The cave exploded with light, flashing like lightning. Moth Flight covered her eyes, feeling them burn. Then, she squirted through the light.

The cave was suddenly filled with people- hundreds of them. Their figures were partially translucent and glittered like stars.

Ghosts.

Moth Flight had heard tales of ghosts appearing at Fourtrees and guiding the Clans. They hadn’t appeared in many years.

Moth Flight scanned the stars, hoping to spot someone she might knew.

A large man walked to the woman’s side. He leaned down and touched his forehead to her’s. The woman flinched as though in pain. Once the man moved away, she relaxed.

Moth Flight wondered if the ghosts would be able to hear her. Shouldn’t they be able to at least see her? She lifted her chin. “What’s going on?” Once again, her voice wasn’t carried by an echo. No one even batted an eye.

Disappointed, she weaved through the ghosts, wishing she could feel them. It was like she wasn’t there.

A small brown haired woman walked forward and stopped in front of the woman. He touched his forehead to her’s, and she gasped in pain.

“Why can’t you hear me?” Moth Flight called, suddenly feeling alone. For a moment she wanted to wake up and go back to Sorrel. Then a familiar shape fluttered through the air.

The moth was back.

It flitted over the starry ghosts, hovering near the tunnel entrance.

Moth Flight instantly felt the need to follow it. She passed through the ghosts and hurried into the tunnel.


	6. Chapter 6

Moth Flight groaned, blinking her eyes open with disappointment. She was back beside Sorrel, laying against the beech. Its leaves rattled overhead and an owl called from nearby. Moth Flight lifted her head and looked around. Frost sparkled on the furrows.

She stood up, wishing the moth would come to lead her away. Why did it always disappear? She wrapped her cloak around herself, noticing the dawn light in the sky. Sorrel would be awake soon.

She couldn’t return to her Clan now. Perhaps she was foolish or wrong or insane, but she’d never be able to focus again if she didn’t find this moth now.

But she couldn’t leave without telling Sorrel. He’d only come looking for her again if she disappeared. She knelt down and and poked Sorrel’s shoulder.

He grunted and lifted his head.

“I have to go,” Moth Flight whispered.

Sorrel blinked at her blearily.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I know I sound crazy, but I need to go. I can’t go home until I’ve figured this out.”

Sorrel rubbed his eyes, blinking up at her sleepily. Could he even here her?

“I’m sorry, Sorrel,” she said. “Good-bye. I’ll come home one day.” She straightened and glanced around, wandering where to go.

Highstones stood tall over the moor. Moth Flight moved toward it, weaving through the beech trees. A ditch crossed her path, dirty water pooling at the bottom. Moth Flight slid down the slope and hoped over the puddle. She followed it downwind, hoping Sorrel wouldn’t follow her.

Soon, Moth Flight climbed back out of the ditch and found a dirt track to follow. It turned sharply, leading to a house. Moth Flight stopped. She’d never interacted with the townsfolk before, and knew they could be dangerous if she frightened them. She stepped over a patch of bracken and found herself in an overgrown meadow.

She waded through the long grass and paused to examine a stem. She smiled, realizing all the plants were were unfamiliar. Flowers budded and the soft grass rose past her knees. It was different from the moor, which was all dirt and sand.

Here, plants grew tall and confidently, until the tough grass of the moor that quivered close to the ground. Moth Flight’s senses were filled with the pungent smell of flowers. She followed the valley as Highstones rose to one side. The moor loomed on the other.

She wondered if she should visit Highstones, or even travel past it. She wanted to travel so far she wouldn’t be able to see the moor. But she’d never been so far away from home. 

The sun rose into the blue sky, turning the world bright. Birds sang at the edge of the meadow, and insects buzzed around the flowers.

Moth Flight suddenly realized she was hungry. And thirsty. If she could find another dirt track, it might lead to a stream. If she was lucky, she could find another toad.

She pushed through a hedge and found herself in a wide field. The grass was shorter and sheep grazed blanky in small groups, dotting the field like clouds. White fences bordered the field and a few dips in the ground had gathered muddy water.

Moth Flight kneeled down beside the water and cupped some in her hands. She drank, ignoring the bitter taste. Suddenly, she head hooves pattering across the grass and noticed the sheep moving toward her. Fearful, she took a few steps back, but noticed the animals were ambling aimlessly, their attention completely on the grass. She edged around them, keeping a safe distance.

Suddenly movement flashed at the corner of her eye. She turned to see a small brown shape hopping through the grass.

Robin!

Heart leaping, Moth Flight dropped into a crouch and drew an arrow.

The robin hopped along the hedge, occasionally pecking at the branches.

Moth Flight moved slowly, stepping lightly through the grass. She kept herself as still as possible, not daring to tremble.

The robin was fast, its gaze fixed on the hedge as it foraged. She needed to catch it before it took flight. Holding her breath, Moth Flight moved closer.

She was nearly close enough to have a perfect shot. Her chest tightened with excitement and she swallowed down a squeak of happiness. She needed to stay quiet and focus. 

Suddenly, green wings fluttered over her head. Moth Flight stood up.

The moth was back.

Forgetting the robin, she turned to stare at it. The moth hovered right in front of her. She reached up a hand to touch it, but it whisked away and headed across the field.

Delight surged through Moth Flight and she followed it with a smiling. It flitted around the sheep and she veered to avoid them. It flew higher into the air, out of reach.

A howl cut the air and Moth Flight froze.

She dragged her gaze from the moth to see a large mass of wolves just outside the fence. They were scrambling underneath, rushing toward the sheep herd, who let of bleats of panic and skipped away. One of the wolves turned to see her and snarled.

Moth Flight scanned the clearing, looking for somewhere to run. The sheep had joined into a large flock, running straight for her.

The wolves chased behind them, snarling with aggression and excitement. Moth Flight froze as the lone wolf rushed toward her. Terrified, she gained herself and raced across the field.

The lone wolf grew closer. Moth Flight ran on, although it was gaining easily. Jaws snapped at her legs. Too scared to look back, she pressed on, sprinting with all her might. The wolf’s hot breath billowed on her back.

If it grabbed her, she’d be done for.

The only way she could escape was to fight.

She skidded to a halt on the grass, then turned a drew an arrow. She didn’t even bother loading her bow. She took an arrow and jabbed at the wolf’s throat.

The wolf reared back on its hind legs. It raised both paws, preparing to slam down on Moth Flight. Suddenly, it let out a yelp of surprise as a figure zipped under its belly, knocking it onto its side.

Moth Flight gasped in surprise as a handsome blonde man raced past her. She watched as the wolf hopped up and began chasing the man.

Moth Flight watched, too surprised to move.

“Come on!” A voice shouted from behind her. She snapped her head around to see a plump, black haired woman calling to her from beyond the fence. “Get out of there!”

Moth Flight heard barking from across the field and turned to see a dog flanking the wolves, nipping at their sides. A small, graying man flanked the other side, waving a walking stick in the air as he tried to get the wolves away from the sheep.

Moth Flight turned toward the blonde man, who was leading the wolf away from the sheep. “Should we help?”

“Micah and Crofton know what they’re doing,” the woman said. “They won’t need help. Now come with me, dear. Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

Moth Flight slipped under the fence and hurried after the woman. Behind them, wolves howled and the men shouted. She hoped they’d be alright.

“This way!” The plump woman led him up up a steep slope.

Moth Flight jogged to catch up with her, noticing the ground was covered in stray. Nervously, she realized they were heading for a huge house. It towered over them, painted white.

The woman opened the entrance in the front and stepped inside. Moth Flight followed and gazed around in awe. She’d never been inside a house before.

“Your one of those- oh, what are they calling themselves? Clansfolk?” the woman said.

“Yes,” Moth Flight said, surprised that the woman knew about her people. “I’m from WindClan.”

“Interesting. Come, sit down.” The woman led her deeper into the house. Moth Flight found herself in a wide, clean room. A few chairs sat down the room, along with strangely followed pelts on the floor. “You must have had quite a fright.”

The woman sat down on a long, cushy looking chair and beckoned for Moth Flight to sit. Feeling uneasy, she did so.

The air was stale in here, and dust clouded in the sunlight that filtered through the translucent holes in the walls.

She could still hear the wolves howling. “Will they be okay?”

“Micah is fast and Crofton is clever,” the woman explained. “They’ll be fine.”

“Do they do this often?”

The woman sighed. “Sadly, yes. The wolf packed has been threatening our sheep flock since last autumn.” She shook her head. “Anyway,   
what’s your name, dear?”

“Moth Flight.” She glanced around the house, wondering if they stored food anywhere near.

“Moth Flight,” the woman repeated. “I’ve heard the Clansfolk have strange names.”

“Well, what’s your name?”

“Lia,” the woman answered.

Moth Flight raised an eyebrow. What an odd name!

“So where do you live, dear?” Lia asked.

Moth Flight frowned. “I come from the moor.” She suddenly felt homesick. She didn’t like what a closed space this house was.

“You’re far from home, then,” Lia said. “You must be hungry.”

Suddenly, Moth Flight heard the door open again. A moment later, the two men stepped into the room, panting and disheveled.

“That’ll teach them to mess with my sheep!” The small man exclaimed.

“We forced them through the thorn bushes,” the blonde man explained. “It’ll take them a month to get all the thorns from their pelts.”

Moth Flight stared at them in awe. How brave!

Then she noticed the blonde man staring at her, eyes wide. She frowned uneasily. “Is something wrong?” She wondered if he’d be hostile toward her. She’d heard that townsfolk didn’t like Clansfolk wandering onto their land.

“You!” The man gasped.

Lia frowned in confusion. “What about her, Micah?”

“I know her!” Micah insisted.

Crofton, the old man, cocked his head. “How? She’s never been here before, and you’ve never been on the moor.”

“I’ve seen her in my dreams!” Micah said breathlessly.

“Don’t be daft,” Lia chided.

Moth Flight ignored her, staring at Micah. “You have strange dreams too?”

“That’s enough, you two,” Lia said. “Poor Moth Flight must be starving. We can talk about dreams once she’s eaten.” She stood up and walked into another room. “Care for cow meat, Moth Flight?”

Moth Flight shook her head. “No, I don’t need to eat!” She still had a long journey ahead of her, and needed to find the green moth before it disappeared again. “Besides, I prefer to hunt for myself.” She glanced at Micah, not wanting him to think she couldn’t take care of herself.

“Suit yourself.” Lia stuck her head back into the room and shrugged.

“I know where deer like to graze,” Micah said. “I’ll help you.”

“I’ll go, too,” Crofton offered.

Moth Flight tired to hide her disappointment. She would have liked to hunt along with Micah so they could discuss their dreams. 

“Let’s go.” Crofton marched back toward the door.

Moth Flight followed Crofton and Micah out of the house. She noticed they both grabbed a wooden structure as they went, throwing sheaths of arrows over their shoulders. As they stepped outside, Moth Flight took a moment to look over the strange weapon in Micah’s hand.

It was shaped like a cross and had a strong string tied between three of the four points. She wonder how it was supposed to be used.

She took in a deep breath, glad to be in an open space again.

“Deer like to snack in the cornfield,” Crofton said. “So we’ll check there.”

They walked along a dirt path toward a golden field. Moth Flight started to zone out, staring at the strange plants. They were mostly green, with strange, bumpy golden shoots sticking out. They swayed in the wind, and Moth Flight realized they rose over her head. She’d never seen plants like this on the moor.

“Moth Flight?”

Moth Flight blinked, realizing Micah had called her name. “Er, yes?” Had he been talking to her?

“I asked what you hunt on the moor,” Micah said, looking over his shoulder at her.

Moth Flight blushed, realizing she’d accidentally been ignoring him. “Oh! Mostly rabbits and pigeons. But sometimes deer wander out of the forest.”

“You hunt rabbits?” Crofton said with interest. “Wanna try catching that one then?”

Moth Flight looked at where he was pointing and noticed a rabbit nibbling peacefully on a few blades of grass. It didn’t seem fazed by the present of people. Moth Flight wondered if rabbits out here were used to being hunted.

Feeling self conscious, she dropped into a crouch and slowly moved forward. She could feel Micah and Crofton’s gazes burning into her back as she separated from them. They were watching her closely, although she wasn’t sure what they expected from her. If she messed this up, would it make the Clansfolk look bad?

The rabbit was small and brown, but looked healthy. She held her breath and moved closer, then stopped. Glancing over her shoulder at the farmers, she loaded an arrow into her bow and pulled it back. For a moment, she was completely still, sending a silent prayer to her ancestor.

She let go of the arrow and watched it sore through the air in an arch. It lodged between the rabbit’s shoulders, pinning it the ground.

Moth Flight gasped with delight and ran forward to collect her catch. She held the rabbit up by the neck to show the farmers.

“Nicely done,” Crofton said. “We usually just set traps for them.”

“Traps?” Moth Flight asked, intrigued.

“Snares,” Crofton said. “You set them on the ground and put food in the middle. When the rabbit goes to eat, the snare goes off and snaps its neck.”

Moth Flight blinked. She’d never heard of hunting in such a way. She hoped Crofton would teach her. Maybe she could bring it back to the Clan, and impress them with the new strategy.

As they neared the corn field, Micah slowed to walk beside Moth Flight. “Can you tell me about your dreams?” He asked.

Moth Flight’s heart soared. “I usually dream about a moth, and ghosts. They’re always so vivid.”

“Ghosts?” Micah stared at her.

“People I know who’ve died,” Moth Flight said, wondering if these farmers were ever visited by their ancestors. “Do you have similar dreams?”

He shook his head. “I only ever dream about you. And a black haired boy.”

“Dust Muzzle?” Moth Flight pressed.

“I don’t know his name. Sometimes I see you sitting and talking to him, or throwing a ball back and forth. He’s not the only one. There’s an older, thinner man.”

“That’s my dad!’ Moth Flight gasped. Was Micah seeing dreams of her life?

“And a wiry woman with brown hair. She always seems angry.”

“That would be my mother,” Moth Flight said.

“She’s stern,” Micah commented. “My mother died when I was very little, so I was raised by Uncle Crofton.” He glanced fondly at the old man. “Hey, I noticed you always take plant homes when you go hunting. What’s up with that?”

Moth Flight blushed. “You know about that?”

“Everyone either teases you or yells at you about it, but you keep doing it. It drives your mother crazy.”

Moth Flight laughed. “You must have been surprised to see me while you’re awake.”

Micah narrowed his eyes. “I thought you were just a figment of my imagination.”

Moth Flight nodded. “I know what you mean. I’ve never dreamt about you, but I’ve been dreaming about this older, black-haired woman I’ve never met.”

“Along with the moth and ghosts,” Micah said.

Moth Flight smiled, looking into his green eyes. “Exactly.”

“Hush, you two,” Crofton chided. “You’ll scare away the deer with all that chatting.”

Micah went silent, but Moth Flight couldn’t stop staring at him. He understood what her dreams were like. He understood her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micah and Moth Flight are one of few pairings I actually really like. They're well developed and work well together.


	7. Chapter 7

Moth Flight jerked awake. She sat up and blinked in the soft light. The sun was already up- Moth Flight could see it through the window of the living room. She’d slept on the couch, under a thin blanket.

She sat up and wondered if the farmers were awake. It was dim outside with gray clouds covered the sky, but the sun was shining through easily. Moth Flight stood up and stretched her arms to the sky, feeling energized and well rested. She’d slept soundly and comfortably, eating the rabbit she’d let Lia cook for her. The meal had been strange. Instead of just eating the meat, Lia had cooked it over the fire in a large bowl, along with a few vegetables she’d picked from the fields.

Townsfolk had strange tastes.

She hadn’t dreamt at all last night, then had been awoken suddenly. Perhaps she had dreamed, but didn’t remember it. Or perhaps she didn’t need to dream anymore. Was this house the end of her journey? Micah had dreamt about her. Was this were the moth had been trying to lead her to? But that didn’t explain the black-haired woman or the glittering stone.

She’d have to move on. There were still questions to be answered.

She walked to the door and cracked it open, peeking outside. Then she stepped out of the house.

The cows and sheep were grazing peacefully in the nearby pastures. Rain pattered down softly, hardly a drizzle. It was refreshing compared to the dust of the house. A mild breeze made the grass swish. Beyond the pastures, trees were covered in green sprouts.

“Hey there!” Moth Flight turned to see Lia walking toward her up the dirt path. “You’re awake.”

Crofton followed. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes.” Moth Flight smiled.

Lia held a basket of eggs. “I was just going to make breakfast. You must be hungry.”

“I’ll hunt on my way,” Moth Flight said.

“On your way where?” Crofton crossed his arms, frowning.

Moth Flight tried to figure out what to tell them. Would they understand her dreams? “There’s somewhere I must go.” Just as she spoke, she noticed green wings fluttering out of the pastures.

The moth was back.

Her heart leaped as it swooped back and forth over the grass.

She moved toward it.

Lia stepped in front of her. “You can’t just leave!”

“I have to.” Moth Flight tried to move around her, but Crofton blocked her way.

The man frowned with worry. “You’re too young to be on your own like that.”

“I’ll be okay,” Moth Flight insisted, trying to get around them.

“Stay here for a little longer,” Lia begged.

“I have to go now.” Moth Flight glanced anxiously around them. The moth was swooping faster, seemingly impatient. “Now!”

“You don’t know the land well enough,” Crofton reminded her.

“I’ll be careful,” Moth Flight promised.

“You’re hardly more than skin and bone,” Lia said. “Stay with us.”

Moth Flight narrowed her eyes, frustrated. Why couldn’t they just let her go?

The moth flitted away, heading for the trees. Moth Flight’s eyes widened with desperation and anger.

“Please!” Moth Flight begged. “I have to go!” If the moth disappeared, it might not come back for awhile.

“Just let her go.” Micah’s deep voice sounded from behind her. She turned to see him emerging from the house. Moth Flight sighed with relief and joy.

Micah approached them. “She’s desperate to leave. If must be important.”

Moth Flight shock him a grateful look. “The moth form my dreams is trying to show me something. I have to follow!”

Lia’s eyes were wide. “What if something happens? I’ll never forgive myself.”

“It’s not your job to protect her, Lia,” Micah reasoned. “She’s old enough to care for herself. She made it all the way here from the moor.”

“She was running from a wolf,” Lia pointed out.

Micah looked at Moth Flight, his green eyes filled with understanding. “She has to go.”

Moth Flight nodded, her gaze flickering toward the moth. “Now!”

“If you’re so worried, I could just go with her,” Micah offered.

Crofton’s eyes widened. “What?”

Micah looked at Moth Flight. “You wouldn’t mind my company, would you?”

Moth Flight opened her mouth to protest, but her words dried up. This was her journey, her destiny, but she wanted him to come. She wanted him to be there.

“I’ve been dreaming about you sense I was a boy,” Micah said. “I grew up alongside you, even though you couldn’t see me. I need to figure out why.”

Moth Flight shifted. “I think I’m supposed to do this alone.”

“Then why am I dreaming about you?” Micah’s eyes were wide with desperation. “Please, let me come.”

She understood his emotions. He’d gone his whole life wondering what these dreams meant, now he had a chance to find out. She couldn’t take that away from him. She nodded. “Okay.”

“You can’t!” Lia’s eyes shimmered with sad tears. “You’re like a brother to me.”

“And you’ve always been like a sister,” Micah said. “I’ll always remember you, and I know we’ll see each other again.”

Crofton’s eyes were dark. “How can you be sure?”

Moth Flight’s heart went out to the farmers, but now wasn’t the time for pity. “We need to go,” she said to Micah. “Lia, Crofton, thank you for the hospitality.” She glanced at the moth and saw its green wings hardly visible among the budding trees.

Unable to wait any longer, she took off after it, sprinting across the soft grass to catch up. She followed it into the forest, eyes narrowed as she tried to keep her gaze trained on it.

The moth dropped low over a patch of ferns.

Footsteps sounded from behind Moth Flight. She glanced over her shoulder to see Micah puffing, just catching up to her.

“You’re in a rush,” she breathed.

Moth Flight pointed at the moth. It stopped for a moment, resting on the trunk of a beech tree.

Micah’s eyes widened as he spotted it. “Is that your moth? It’s beautiful.”

Moth Flight smiled with joy. “I know what it’s like, too, when my dreams suddenly become reality.”

The moth took up again, weaving through the trees. They followed it.

“Do you know what’s on the other side of these woods?” Moth Flight asked Micah.

“Another farm,” Micah told her.

Moth Flight stiffened. “Will there be more wolves chasing the sheep?”

Micah laughed. “Hopefully not.”


	8. Chapter 8

The moth led them deeper into a valley. Overhead, the clouds were clearing and the rain had eased to nothing. The sky was clear and blue.

A chilly breeze pulled Moth Flight’s light hair. Despite the burning sun overhead, she felt cold. They hadn’t eaten all day, but Moth Flight didn’t want to lose sight of the moth by stopping to eat. She didn’t think it had the patience to wait.

The moth led them over fields and fields, heading for Highstones.

Moth Flight yawned, exhausted. The sun was starting to set behind the far away peaks. Soon, it completely disappeared.

The grass was growing coarser as they approached the foot of Highstones. Then, the grass disappeared, giving way for bare soil and rock. The land sloped steeply upward and the moth climbed high into the air.

Micah stopped and yawned. “We should stop for the night.”

Moth Flight glanced back at him. “What if we lose it?”

Micah stepped onto a smooth, wide boulder, then sat down. “It’ll come back.”

“But I don’t want to stop now,” Moth Flight whined. “We’ve already come so far!”

Micah looked at the moth. It was already fluttering high above the cliff face. “We can’t follow it up there, though.”

“They we’ll find a path.” Moth Flight scanned the sheer rock, looking for a ledge to grab or a track to take. Her heart sank as she realized there was no way to flight it.

The moth flew hardly, hardly visible against the stone. Suddenly, it settled on the rock and Moth Flight’s heart soared with delight. Was it waiting for them?

“Wait.” Micah stood up and hopped off the boulder. He looked up, eyes narrowed. “Is that a hole?”

Moth Flight squinted against the blackness and noticed that the moth had settled on the edge of a gaping cave. “It must be an entrance!”

“To what?”

“I don’t know, but I think it’s what the moth has been leading us to.” Moth Flight hurried up the slope, slipping on the loose stones. As she neared the entrance, but moth lifted into the air, spirling upwait. “Wait! Moth Flight called, stomach tight with dread.

The moth went higher and higher, nearly invisible above Highstones. The sky had turned purple, streaked with orange from the setting sun. Then it disappeared behind the stones.

Moth Flight’s eyes widened. She looked down at Micah. “You can see it?”

“It’s gone.” Micah followed her up the slope, sending stones rattling down.

“No!” Moth Flight stared at the sky.

Micah put a hand on her shoulder. “It must have wanted to show you this cave. Perhaps you don’t need it anymore.”

Moth Flight looked at the cave mouth. “I guess I have to go in there, since there’s something out here.” A stone formed in her stomach and dropped. “But I don’t want to.” She’d never liked small spaces, especially small dark spaces. What if the cave collapsed? Or it was actually a bear den?

“I’ll go with you,” Micah said.

Moth Flight shook her head. As soon as he’d said it, her fear had worsened. He wasn’t met to go with her. She was supposed to do this alone.

“Suit yourself,” Micah said. “But maybe we should eat first.”

Moth Flight held her breath, about to protest, then sighed. “Alright.” She was starving, having not eaten for the whole day. She turned to follow him back down the slope.

Just as they reached the bottom, a small shape landed on the ground. Moth Flight instinctively pulled an arrow and shot at the lapwing. She gasped in surprise as the arrow hit its target, nailing the bird in the throat.

“Nice!” Micah said, eyes bright. “You’re a great hunter.”

Moth Flight blushed and glanced away. “Not really. I’ve just been getting lucky.” She wished she could have had luck like this on the moor. Perhaps just the presence of her mother made her nervous. She shook her head of the thought. “Let’s eat."


	9. Chapter 9

The sky was dark, stars glittering against the black. A chilly wind spread cold over the land. Frost sparkled on the rocks and stones, so cold it was hot.

Moth Flight stood at the mouth of the cave, fear preventing her from stepping in. She swallowed back a whimper and took a deep breath. Micah sat beside her, watching the cave.

He’d be waiting when she returned.

The thought was comforting.

“Ready?” Micah asked.

Moth Flight nodded, eyes wide.

“You’ll be fine,” Micah said.

She took a deep breath and climbed onto the rock face, making it to the mouth of the cave. The stone was smooth and the cave was huge. It was wide and arched high. The air that came from the cave was stale and smelled of rock and stagnant water. She entered the gloom, putting her hands up as not to run into anything. The deeper she went, the darker it get. Soon, she realized it was a tunnel. The darkness swallowed her, completely blocking out the light. She couldn’t tell if her eyes were open or closed. She waited for her hands to hit something solid, but they never did.

She shuddered against the cold. Without the sun to reach it, this place was as cold as a blizzard. 

The ground sloped down and hard stone pressed against her shoulders. She was completely blind, using her hands to see. Blackness pushed against her. Every so often, her finger tips touched delicately against stone and she turned to follow the spiraling tunnel. She was surprised to feel her fear ebbing away, peace spreading through her body. It was as though the tunnel had welcomed her like an old friend.

Suddenly, the dank air gave way to crispness. She quickened her pace, eager for the surface. Had she traveled all the way through Highstones? Or perhaps the tunnel had led her back to Micah. She expected every corner to shine with moonlight, but instead stepped into a glimmering cavern. She could hardly make it out, but suddenly recognized it as the one from her dream.

A huge rock jutted out at the center.

She looked up to see the hole in the roof. Stars covered the sky, and the moon was sliding into view.

Moth Flight glanced at the rock, knowing what was coming.

The moon lifted higher. As it reached its peak, the stone sparked with light. It glittered like dewdrops in the sunlight, like crystals in the presence of a flame. 

Moth Flight glanced around, wishing for the spirits to appear. But no one else appeared.

Moth Fight frowned and walked to where the woman had lain. She pressed her back to the rock and slid down to the floor. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, shimmering figures surrounded her, staring at her warmly.

Moth Flight stood up with a joyous smile. Could they finally see her?

She met the gaze of a large, brown-haired man, who nodded to her in greeting. Then she looked at a pretty blonde girl who smiled. They really could see her?

A glittering gray cloak swished toward her. She recognized Gray Wing. “You’re here!”

Gray Wing stopped in front of her. “Hello, Moth Flight. It’s good to see you after all these years.”

“Welcome.”

“Welcome.”

“You’re finally here.”

Murmurs of greeting rippled around the crowd.

Moth Flight’s heart quickened. “But what for?”

A white haired woman came forward and stopped beside Gray Wing. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds, lit with wisdom.

“My name is Half Moon,” she said affectionately. “We’ve been expecting you.”

“You have?” Moth Flight stepped back in surprise. “Do you know me?” She couldn’t recognized anyone but Gray Wing.

“We know everyone,” Half Moon replied. “We watch over you from the stars.”

Moth Flight glanced at the stars, wondering what it was like to live up there.

Half Moon followed her gaze. “We light your way when it grows dark. We know your hearts and your dreams. When you are in trouble, the stars tell us how to help you.”

“Why couldn’t you see me in my dreams about the black-haired woman?” Moth Flight glanced around, trying to spot her.

Half Moon shook her head. “Some dreams are all your own. We cannot walk with you there.”

Moth Flight narrowed her eyes. “My dreams led her here.”

“No, the moth did.”

“Was it an omen from you?”

Half Moon nodded.

“But how did you know I’d follow it?”

“We didn’t,” Half Moon said. “We only hoped. It was the only way we could be sure you were the one.”

“The one?” Moth Flight shifted anxiously.

Half Moon sat down and beckoned for Moth Flight to do the same. “You’re parents believe you are special, but not in the way they think. Despite what they may say, Moth Flight, you are perfect the way you are. Your curiosity, your dreams, your love of learning.”

Moth Flight blinked in surprise. “But I can’t help my Clan.”

Half Moon frowned. “Your Clan can feed themselves. No matter how hard you try, you will never be as good as a hunter.” Moth Flight winced and Half Moon went on. “You have strengths that no one else can have. A hunter only focuses on the hunt. You, however, focus on the world.”

Moth Flight couldn’t understand. “How is being distracted a strength?”

“You saw this cave in your dreams,” Half Moon pointed out. “You have a stronger connection to us than most others do.”

“But other people have seen you.” Moth Flight nodded toward Gray Wing.

“That was many years ago,” Half Moon said. “The Clans need more than just leadership and organization now. They need nurture and care. But we cannot do that. So we have chosen you to be the feather official healer.”

Moth Flight raised an eyebrow. “Official healer? What’s that?”

“You will learn to heal your people when they are sick or wounded. Do this do, you will use plants from the moor, forests, and river.”

Moth Flight remembered the leaves and flowers she’d brought back to camp. Were some of them healing herbs? But how could she know what they did? She shifted uncomfortably. There were already skilled healers in the Clans. Dappled Pelt, Pebble Heart, Cloud Spots, Reed Tail. Why had they chosen her? But maybe she could learn from them.

Enthusiasm made her smile. She had the chance to discover new herbs, just like Cloud Spots had discovered the Blazing Star when she had been a baby. Moth FLight’s heart quicken. If she learned to heal, would her mother be proud of her?

She wouldn’t be useless anymore!

Half Moon giggled softly, fondness in her eyes. “You seem excited.”

“I am!” Moth Flight met her green gaze. “I just hope I can do what you expect me to do.”

A brown haired woman pushed past Half Moon, eyes narrowed with fierceness.

“You must devote yourself to your Clan,” she growled. “Only your Clan.”

“Rainswept Flower,” Half Moon said calmly. “She will, in time.”

An orange hair woman called to her from the rock. “You must learn how to use healing herbs.”

“And you must learn to recognize the omens we send you,” called a dark man. His gaze was stern. “Only you will be able to understand the omens. You must use this knowledge to advise your leader.”

Moth Flight scoffed. “She’d never listen to me!”

The man didn’t blink. “Then be assertive. Make her listen.”

Half Moon nodded. “Moon Shadow is right. This will not be an easy task, but it’s the only way to keep your Clan safe.”

Moth Flight’s mouth felt dry. “I’ll do my best,” she promised. “But what about the other Clans? Do I have to care for them too?”

Moon Shadow answered. “They will have their own healers.”

“Have you spoken to them?”

“We want you to tell them.”

“But how will I know who they are?” Moth Flight felt dizzy with this new information.

Half Moon gestured for the others to step back. Then she pointed behind Moth Flight.

Moth Flight turned to see a figure taking shape in front of the rock. “Dappled Pelt!” She recognized the RiverClan woman, standing completely still, eyes straight forward. It didn’t seem like Dappled Pelt was actually there, only her figure.

A moment later, Dappled Pelt disappeared and Cloud Spots took her place. He lasted for only a moment before Pebble Heart’s lean shape replaced him.

Moth Flight waited for the last healer to appear, wondering who it would be. She didn’t know of anyone who could heal in SkyClan.

But a SkyClan member didn’t appear. The figure wasn’t dressed like Clansfolk either. He looked like he was from town.

Moth Flight gasped. “Micah!” She turned to Half Moon. “But how can he be a healer? He’s not in any Clan!”

“I wasn’t either, at one point.” A small blonde man had crossed his arms, staring at her.

Micah faded away and Half Moon stepped forward. “It’s time to go home now, Moth Flight. Tell the others of what you’ve seen.”

Moth Flight frowned. Everyone? But would the believe her?

“Tell them exactly what happened,” Half Moon said. “You must have faith. Next half-moon, and every half-moon after that, you and the other healers are to return here.”

“Next half-moon? But I need more time!” How could she convince someone like Tall Shadow or Clear Sky or Wind Runner of what she’d seen? They’d never believe her. “Please, I need more time!”

“Have faith in yourself,” Half Moon said calmly.

“My think already thinks I have feathers in my head,” Moth Flight snapped. “If I go back with stories of the magic ghosts who told me by destiny is plants, they’ll think I’m insane!”

“You must tell them,” Half Moon said sternly. “Every Clan depends on it. There will come a time when your Clan will respect you over anyone else. But you must earn that respect.”

“How?” Moth Flight asked frantically. As the moon slipped out of view, the spirits began to fade. “My mother won’t listen to me.”

“She will,” Half Moon said. “One day, she will understand.”

Moth Flight frowned. “She thinks I’m useless.”

“Your mother is harsh,” Half Moon admitted. “But so is the moor. She worries about you, but not because she thinks you’re useless. She only wants to protect you, as her firstborn.”

Around her, the spirits were fading, turning into stars.

“Don’t go!” Moth Flight pleaded in a panic. “How do I convince everyone to listen to me? Can’t you come to the Gathering and tell them yourself?”

“No.” Half Moon’s voice was hardly an echo. “But we will send a sign to show them.”

“A sign? What sign?”

The moon gasped out of sight and the cave was swallowed by shadow.

A voice echoed through the blackness. “We will split the sky, and the stars will rise.”

Moth Flight awoke with a gasp.

She stood up quickly and looked around. The moon had slid out of view and the darkness had returned. She trembled as she hurried back into the tunnel, wanting to get away from the cavern.

But as she entered the tunnel, her worries ebbed away. The spirits believed in her, they knew she was meant for something more. Suddenly, the cold stone didn’t feel as cold anymore. It was warm and welcoming.

This was her place.

Starlight lit her way as she approached the tunnel entrance. Moth Flight quickened her pace and lurched out of the opening.

Micah was sitting on his boulder again. He looked up at her. “You’re back.” He stood up to meet her. “What happened?”

She stared at him, eyes wide. “It was amazing!”

“You were gone for so long.” He looked her up and down. “I was getting worried.”

“I’m fine.” She was better than fine. She was fantastic!

“So what happened?” Micah asked again.

“There was a cave with a big rock in the center and a hole in the roof. When the moonlight hit the rock, it sparkled like a crystal. Then the ghosts appeared.”

Micah’s eyes were wide.

Moth Flight went on. “Even Gray Wing was there- er, he used to be part of my Clan, but died when I was a kid. It was good to see him again. I didn’t recognized any of the other ghosts. But their leader, Half Moon- at least I think she’s there leader- told me that my mother was only stern because she cares about me.”

“You didn’t know that?”

Moth Flight looked at the ground. “I just thought she was disappointed in me because I wasn’t mature and responsible like Dust Muzzle.”

Micah chuckled. “You really think she’d be that cruel? She still lives you.”

Moth Flight glanced at him, wondering if he was just saying kind words. She wondered if he thought she was crazy. “You believe me, right?”

“I’ve been dreaming about you since I was a kid,” Micah said. “I’ll believe anything you say.”

Moth Flight smiled with relief. She was lucky to have him around. But what would the Clan say? They hadn’t been dreaming of her sense they were kids.

“Did they say anything else?” Micah pressed.

“They told me I needed to become a healer and learn about herbs. And that they’d send me omens. They said it was my destiny.”

“I bet your dreams were omens, then,” Micah said. “You’ve already got a good start!”

“You think so?”

“But do you want to do it?”

Moth Flight tried to picture herself treating the wounded, collecting herbs, advising Wind Runner and talking with the spirits. “Yes! But I can’t do it alone. They told me I needed to tell a few people in other Clans to be healers as well. Cloud Spots, Pebble Heart, Dappled Pelt and-...” 

She stopped herself, still unsure. Micah didn’t belong to a Clan. She’d heard of rogues joining the Clans when they were still ragtag groups, but things had changed since then. Would Clear Sky even want to welcome an outsider into his Clan?

“I need to tell everyone what I’ve seen,” Moth Flight said.

“Okay.” Micah smiled with excitement.

Moth Flight suddenly felt small. Could she really do something this big? “This’ll just prove I’m insane.”

“Why?” Micah frowned.

“Because I’m an idiot,” Moth Flight confessed. “There’s no way they’ll believe me.”

“But they have to,” Micah said. “I believe you.”

“You don’t really know me.”

“Well, I know you’re not an idiot,” Micah said. “You follow moths when no one else would think to, and brave strange tunnels, and bring plants back to camp. You’re not dumb, you’re curious!”

Moth Flight glanced up at him. She couldn’t hide his truth. “You’re meant to be a healer, too.”

“On the farm?” Micah asked, confused.

“No!” Moth Flight sighed and looked out toward the distant moor. “You’re supposed to join SkyClan and become a healer.”

“Is that your Clan?” Micah asked.

“No, I’m from WindClan. SkyClan lives in the forest.”

Micah frowned, seeming uneasy. “So I won’t get to live with you?”

Her heart lifted. He hadn’t denied his destiny. “So you’ll do it?”

Micah stared at her, his eyes blank. “The SkyClan leader is fierce, right? And he likes bossing people around. He’s paranoid, but proud? Tall, with black hair and blue eyes?”

Moth Flight blinked in surprise. “How do you know him?”

“I’ve dreamed of him,” he murmured. “I’ve been dreaming of bringing him catmint to help a sick kid.”

“Catmint?” Moth Flight echoed.

“It’s an herb that grows by the barn. It looks like nettles, but the leaves are smaller and soft. You’ll know it when you see it. It smells great, and it helps with sore throats. I keep having the same dream of this sick kid with the SkyClan leader ordering me to get catmint.” He blinked, his eyes suddenly clear. “But I don’t think it was a dream. If I really am supposed to become a healer, it must be a vision!” He looked toward the moor with a smile.

Moth Flight shifted nervously. “Don’t you mind it? I mean, you’re entire life has just been laid out for you. What if you don’t like it?”

“Then I’ll just have to deal with it,” Micah said with a shrug. “It’s my destiny.”

Moth Flight wished she could be that calm. “Aren’t you scared?”

“Not really,” he said. “I’ve always wondered what I should do with my life. Now I know exactly what to do. That’s not scary, it’s relieving!”

Moth Flight smiled, suddenly understanding. Perhaps this wasn’t as scary after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Micah shook Moth Flight awake and she sat up with a yawning. She blinked her eyes open, squinting against the bright sunshine.

She stood up. They’d slept through most of the day already, with the sun starting to sink. “We should go.”

“Let’s eat first,” Micah said.

“There isn’t time. They’ll be a Gathering tonight, and we have to speak at it.” Moth Flight jumped down from the rock they’d spelt on and headed across the stony ground toward the field. She just needed to convinced Wind Runner of what she saw. She could explain everything to the other leaders.

Micah hurried after her. “What’s the Gathering?”

“The Clans meet every full moon to share news,” Moth Flight explained. “It helps keep the peace.”

“Do the Clans fight?” Micah sounded surprised.

“They’ve only really battled once,” Moth Flight told him. “We meet to keep tensions down.”

She quickened her pace, wanting to reach the moor before dusk.

Evening flooded the valley by the time they reached the slope. They’d stopped for only a moment so Micah could kill a pigeon and eat. Moth Flight’s stomach still rumbled with hunger, however. She ignored it as they reached the Thunderpath. Moth Flight stopped at the edge, but Micah hurried across without fear.

He stopped in the middle and turned back to her. She remembered the last time she’d been here, when her father had almost been killed. Had her mother forgiven her yet? She stared at the Thunderpath, mouth suddenly dry.

Wind Runner had better have forgiven her by now. She had to.

“Moth Flight!” Micah called.

She focused on him, wearing the squeaking of a slow carriage in the distance.

Micah looked down the road. Noticing it, he stared at her before rushing across the path. Moth Flight took a deep breath before racing forward. She skidded to a halt beside him, just as the carriage rolled by.

Micah scoffed. “These roads are so dangerous. The drivers never slow down or stop. They should really make some rules for them.”

Moth Flight looked at him anxiously. “You shouldn’t have stopped in the middle like that. It was dangerous!”

“I didn’t expect you to stand there and daydream.”

“You know I get distracted.”

Micah frowned. “Are there any roads on the moor?”

“No.”

“Then you’ll be fine.”

They climbed up the slope in silence. When they reached the top, Moth Flight looked back to see the sun slipping behind Highstones.

She glanced at Micah. What would the Clan think of her bringing a farm boy home? What would he say to the Clan? “Ready?”

Micah gazed across the moor to the forest beyond. “Ready.”

“Let’s go.” Moth Flight headed across a gorse patch, weaving between a path that led through the thick bushes. Flower buds unfurled, filling the air with their sweet perfume.

“How long have the Clans lived here?” Micah followed her.

Moth Flight had to think for a moment. “Most of them used to live in the mountains before coming here about thirty five years ago. They used to live in one big group, but split up soon after arriving. We’ve only been calling ourselves Clans for ten years. My parents have always lived on the moor. That’s our camp.” She pointed her finger at a shadowy dip in the hillside, surrounded by gorse bushes and branch walls.

Micah narrowed his eyes, trying to see it.

“Come on.” Moth Flight realized the full moon was rising high. “You’ll leave for Fourtrees soon, and I must speak to my mother before that.”

She could sense Sorrel’s aura through the heather swath. He must have come by here earlier, along with Dust Muzzle. She wondered if they’d been hunting, or looking for her. 

The gorse wall drew closer. She went around, leading Micah to the entrance.

The stars above glittered light a thousand small fires in the sky. Moth Flight wondered if Half Moon was watching her.

She ducked through the camp entrance.

Storm Pelt and Dew Nose were sitting in the long grass. They leaped up upon seeing Moth Flight.

“You’re back!” Storm Pelt cried with joy. He narrowed his eyes at Micah. “With some guy from town?”

“He’s a friend,” Moth Flight told the young boy. “He saved me from a wolf a few days ago.”

Dew Nose began pacing around Micah, look him up and down. “What’s he doing here?”

“I’ll explain later.” Moth Flight scanned the clearing, looking for Wind Runner.

Melanie was sitting with the twins, watching them play at the edge of camp. Alan leaned against the wall nearby, dozing.

“Moth Flight! You’re back!” Silver Stripe spotted her and hurried across the grass. Black Ear and White Tail raised their heads, then ran after their sister.

Melanie blinked in surprise. “You’re safe!” she called happily. “Your mother has been so worried.”

“Where is she?” Moth Flight asked.

“She left with the others,” Alan mumbled.

“Already?” Moth Flight’s heart dropped. “But I needed to talk to her.”

Micah took a step forward. “When did she leave?”

“Just a bit ago,” Storm Pelt answered. “If you run you’ll catch up.”

Silver Stripe was staring at Micah. “You have a strange aura. Musky and stiff.”

“Are you from around here?” Black Ear asked, eyes wide.

“I live on a farm,” Micah said with a friendly smile.

“I’ll explain everything later,” Moth Flight said. “But I need to find my mother.”

Melanie narrowed her eyes. “You seem frantic. Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine,” Moth Flight promised.

“Then why the rush?” Alan stood up.

“I’ll explain later!” Moth Flight growled impatiently. “I have to talk to my mother.”

“You’re not bring him, are you?” Dew Nose asked, glancing at Micah. “The Gathering is for the Clans.”

“He’ll be in a Clan soon.” Moth Flight turned and burst out of camp, ignoring the barrade of questions they kept throwing. She veered toward Fourtrees, following the route she knew her mother always took. It led them past the outcrop of rocks were she would play with Dust Muzzle, then along an old sheep track.

“Do you think we’ll catch them in time?” Micah asked, following.

“We should be able to,” Moth Flight puffed.

They walked through swaths of heather as the sheep track took them through overgrown bushes. Finally, it opened into the top of the hollow.

Moth Flight stopped and scanned the ridge, her stomach tight. “We’re too late.” WindClan had already arrived.

The tops of the oaks loomed over them, huge branches soft with leaf buds. Moth Flight look into the hollow to see a mass of people moving.

Moth Flight shifted uncomfortably. “We’ll wait until after the Gathering, then I’ll tell my mother about the healers.”

“Are all the Clan leaders going to be here tonight?” Micah asked.

“Yes, why?”

“I think you could tell them all at once.”

Moth Flight’s heart sunk with dread. “But I wanted to tell my mother first. It’ll be easier.”

“Moth Flight.” Micah stepped in front of her ad put both hands on her shoulders. “You can do this.”

“I can’t just walk into the middle of a Gathering and tell everyone I saw ghosts.”

“You have to be strong,” Micah said gently. He nudged her toward the hollow.

Numb with terror, Moth Flight let him lead her into the hollow. They stayed by the edge at first, hearing murmuring. Micah stopped as well, gazing into the crowd.

“Is that Clear Sky?” Micah whispered, pointing toward the SkyClan leader.

“Yes.”

“So are the people beside him.”

Moth Flight narrowed her eyes. Bright moonlight shone through the budding oak branches, illuminating the crowd. “That’s Jagged Peak.” She pointed toward the small man with the twisted leg. “He’s Clear Sky’s brother, but he lives in WindClan now. Over there is Thunder.”

“Thunder must be leader of ThunderClan,” Micah guessed.

“Yes. He’s Clear Sky’s son.”

Micah frowned. “So they all live in different Clans, even though they’re family?”

“They chose to separate,” Moth Flight said. From what she’d heard, it wasn’t like they got along well anyway. She glanced around the crowd, desperately trying to spot Wind Runner. Finally, she spotted her mother pacing restlessly beside Gorse Fur and Dust Muzzle. Sorrel, Fern Leaf and Willow Tail weren’t far away.

The bracken on the other side of the clearing swished as River led his people into the clearing. Dappled Pelt, Shattered Ice, Layla and Pine Needle followed him.

River nodded in greeting to the others leaders and sat down beneath one of the oak trees. As his people gathered, Tall Shadow led Pebble Heart, Raven Pelt, Juniper Branch, Muddy and Lefty into the clearing.

“Everyone’s here.” Clear Sky’s voice rang out through the chilly air.

Wind Runner crossed the clearing to join the SkyClan leader. She nodded to Thunder, River and Tall Shadow. “Any news?”

“Spring has brought plenty of life to the forest,” Clear Sky told us.

“Yes,” Thunder agreed.

River stood up to join them. “The river is still flooded from the melting snow, but the fishing is good.”

“WindClan has been hunting well, too,” Wind Runner added. “To year will be a year of feasts.”

WIllow Tail scoffed. “Not if SkyClan keeps hunting on our land.”

Wind Runner glared at her.

Clear Sky stiffened. “Are you accusing us of stealing?”

Willow Tail faced the SkyClan leader. “Only one of you.” Her gaze flashed toward Red Claw, who sat behind Clear Sky.Red Claw stood up, his eyes narrowed. “Why would I steal form the moor? There’s plenty of rabbits in the forest, and there fatter than those scrawny vermin you let run around.”

“The only scrawny vermin around here is you!” Willow Tail snapped.

Wind Runner pushed between them, looking at Clear Sky. “Keep your people under control.”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “It’s Willow Tail trying to start a fight.”

“She’s only defending our borders,” Wind Runner snapped. “And Willow Tail isn’t the only one who’s noticed. Melanie found blood spatters on our side of the border. Now one has been hunting over there in weeks. So which of your people have been hunting on our land?” She glared at Red Claw.

Moth Flight shifted nervous. Melanie had found evidence of stealing, but was this really worth a fight? Especially during a Gathering.

Micah sensed her nervousness. “Are they going to fight?”

“I hope not.” Moth Flight watched uneasily as Clear Sky stepped in front of Wind Runner.

“Every animal under the sun bleeds,” he said. “What makes you think one of my people hunted there? It could have been anything.”

“Willow Tail and Sorrel found Red Claw on the moor a few days ago,” Wind Runner growled.

“Is that true?” Clear Sky turned on Red Claw, irritated.

Red Claw lifted his chin. “Yes, I was there. But I wasn’t hunting. Am I not allowed to enjoy a walk?”

Willow Tail glared at him. “Not when you’re a traitor.”

“How dare you!” Red Claw growled.

Moth Flight’s eyes widened. Were they going to fight? She couldn’t let this happen. Without another thought, she burst into the clearing.

Everyone turned, eyes wide with surprise, as she skidded to a halt.

“Moth Flight?” Wind Runner stared at her, eyes wide with fear.

Moth Flight looked at her. “Hi, mom.” 

Wind Runner took a step back. “Are you dead?”

“Dead?” Moth Flight frowned. Why would she think she was dead? Then she glanced down and gasped.

The moonlight had made her hair and cloak glow an eery white. She looked like a ghost!

“No, no!” She hurried toward Wind Runner. “I’ve just come home.”

Wind Runner was trembling.

Gorse Fur pushed through the crowd to join them. “Where have you been? You had us worried sick!”

Moth Flight lowered her gaze apologetically. “I’m sorry,” she said. “But I had to go. There was something I had to do.”

“What was that?” Wind Runner asked sharply.

Moth Flight took a step back. Clear Sky was staring at her, while River had moved closer, interested. Tall Shadow’s mouth was skewed.

Moth Flight’s stomach twisted with fear. She lifted her chin. “I bring news from the spirits.”

“Seriously?” Clear Sky sounded unconvinced. Tall Shadow rolled her eyes.

Moth Flight glanced around. Swift Minnow was staring at her accusingly. “Are you confusing your dreams for reality?”

Jagged Peak and Holly exchanged glances. Sorrel smiled at her sympathetically.

No one believed her. Moth Flight fought back the panic that rises in her chest.

Red Claw shook his head. “She’s just trying to distract us from arguing.”

Moth Flight felt frustration turn her skin hot. How could they be so focused on fighting? “You have to believe me!”

“I bet Wind Runner put you up to this,” Red Claw growled. “I bet she’s scared her Clan is going to look like the liars they are.”

Wind Runner turned on Clear Sky. “It seems everyone in your Clan is a troublemaker. I thought you’d have learned your lesson after One Eye, but you still fill your troops with thieves and bullies.”

Clear Sky’s blue eyes were like ice. “My people are brave and honest.”

Star came to stand beside her husband. “Clear Sky is a great leader. He knows his people and he knows they aren’t liars.”

Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “Then how did blood on moor?”

Red Claw crossed his arms. “How do we know Melanie is telling the truth?”

“Melanie would never lie!” Wind Runner growled.

“That’s enough!” Moth Flight interrupted. “I’m trying tell you something important. The future of the Clans depends on it!” Before anyone could cut in, she continued. “I spoke with our ancestors. They told me that each Clan have a healer to care for their sick and injured. Dappled Pelt will be RiverClan’s healer and Pebble Hear will be ShadowClan’s. I’ll be WindClan’s and Cloud Spots will be ThunderClan’s.” She paused. Was it time to tell them about Micah?

Tall Shadow stepped forward. “Why didn’t the spirits come to us with this information?”

“They said they won’t speak to the leaders anymore,” Moth Flight explained. “They will only talk through me.”

Clear Sky scoffed in disbelief. “You? You’re hardly more than a child!”

Moth Flight tried to ignore him, but she suddenly felt nervous. “They said they will send omens, and that I must tell Wind Runner what the omens mean.” She noticed Dappled pelt staring at her, eyes bright. “The other healers will do the same for their leaders.”

Wind Runner stepped closer. “Moth Flight.” Her voice was gentle. “Are you sure it wasn’t just a dream?”

“It’s real!” Moth Flight cried. “I followed a tunnel into Highstones and found a stone that glowed with moonlight, then the spirits appeared.”   
She looked around, realizing how crazy she must seem.

Clear Sky shook his head. “Then who is SkyClan’s healer supposed to be?”

Moth Flight faltered for a moment, unsure what to say.

“Did the spirits forget about is?” Blossom growled mockingly.

“She’s making it up!” Muddy said accusingly.

“She just wants attention,” Juniper Branch called.

Pebble Heart pushed to the front of the crowd. “Give her a chance.” He looked at Moth Flight. “Who is SkyClan’s healer supposed to be?”

Moth Flight glanced up the slope where Micah was hiding in the shadows. How would they react to a stranger among them?

After a moment, Micah stepped out. “They said I would be SkyClan’s healer.”

Shocked gasps rose form the ground.

“Who’s he?”

“He’s not from any Clan!”

“Why is he here?”

“This is Micah.” Moth Flight moved to stand beside him. “He saved me from a wolf and went to Highstones with me.”

River narrowed his eyes. “Did he see the ghosts too?”

Moth Flight shook her head. “The moth led me to the cave, he just went with me.”

Wind Runner stiffened. “The same moth you were dreaming about?”

“Yes.” Moth Flight looked around. Thunder was glaring at Micah while Clear Sky had his arms crossed. Tall Shadow was watching with clear unease.

Helplessness swept through Moth Flight. How could she convince them? “It wasn’t just a dream. It was an omen.”

“I saw the moth,” Micah said, lifting his chin.

“Likely story,” Clear Sky growled.

“The moth was real. It led us to Highstones.” He met Clear Sky’s gaze. “I want to be your healer.”

“What do you know about healing?” Clear Sky demanded.

“Nothing yet,” Micah admitted. “But I want to learn.”

“We can all learn!” Moth Flight added. “Some of us already know about healing herbs. We just have to teach each other. The Clans must depend on the healers. Half Moon told me so.”

“Half Moon?” Clear Sky gasped.

Tall Shadow’s eyes widened.

Dappled Pelt took a careful step forward. “You spoke to Stoneteller?”

Quick Water hurried to Clear Sky’s side. “She must be telling the truth. How else would she know Stoneteller’s true name?”

Clear Sky turned his attention to Micah. “It can’t be. She probably just heard Jagged Peak talking about Stoneteller. Maybe Gray Wing used to tell her stories.”

“I haven’t thought about Stoneteller in months,” Jagged Peak admitted. “Let alone talked about her.”

Dappled Pelt’s eyes shone with excitement. “My dreams must have been a sign! I’ve been dreaming about teaching people how to heal.” She looked at Micah and Moth Flight. “I think they were part of that group.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” River asked.

“I didn’t think they were significant,” Dappled pelt replied.

Clear Sky approached Micah, eyes narrowed. He circled the farm boy, eyeing him up and down.

Cloud Spots pushed his way to the front of the ground. “I’ve had strange dreams, too. Of a moonlit stone.” He looked at Moth Flight. “Was it in a cave?”

Moth Flight grinned, squealing with excitement. “Yes! Beneath Highstones.”

“With a hole in the roof? I dreamed of going there with you, Dappled Pelt and Pebble Heart.” He nodded to Micah. “And him.”

Tall Shadow turned to Pebble Heart. “Have you had any dreams?”

“Yes.” His eyes glittered with starlight. “I dream of my mother, telling me stories about wise people who can see the future.”

“Healers,” Moth Flight said. “She must have been talking about healers reading omens.”

Juniper Branch looked at Tall Shadow. “Are we really going to believe this crazy bat?”

Gorse Fur glared at her. “She’s not crazy.”

“Sorrel told me if ever found the end of a rainbow, she’d try to climb it.”

“That was a joke!” Sorrel shot Moth Flight an apologetic look.

Fern Leaf pushed past him, staring at Moth Flight. “What if you’re wrong about this? Maybe you just misunderstood the message.”

Wind Runner faced her angrily. “My daughter isn’t so stupid as to misunderstand a simple message.”

Moth Flight smiled at her mother gratefully.

Clear Sky still looked irritated. “Great. Now SkyClan has another mouth to feed.” He glanced at Micah resentfully.

“I know how to hunt,” Micah said.

“How will you find time for it if you’re looking over the sick and injured?” Clear Sky sneered.

Star put a hand on her husband’s arm. “Maybe we should wait for the spirits to send a message to us.”

Juniper Branch and Swift Minnow murmured their agreement.

“The spirits have spoken to us before,” Tall Shadow said. “If they won’t speak now, they must not have anything to say.”

“Yes they do!” Moth Flight said in alarm. Why wouldn’t they listen to her? What more was she supposed to do?

Suddenly, he remembered Half Moon’s promise to send an omen and turned her face to the sky. Where was it?

“What are you looking for?” Clear Sky asked.

Moth Flight glanced at him. “They promised to split the sky.”

Clear Sky raised an eyebrow while laughter echoed through the clearing.

“Split the sky?” Juniper Branch shook her head. “You must be insane!”

Moth Flight stood her ground. “They said they’d split the sky and the stars would rise.”

“Fine then.” Clear Sky down. “Let’s see it.”

The crowd fell silent. Above, the sky was still and black.

Moth Flight blushed deeply. What if she’d dreamed it all? She was making a fool of herself in front of all the Clans!

She could feel their eyes burning into her and shrank away, stepping close to Micah as if she could hide behind him.

Suddenly, a flash of light lit the clearing. A bolt of lightning crackled through the sky, drenching the land in white light.

Moth Flight screamed in terror. All around her, the others panicked, dropping to the ground to protext themselves.

On the far side of the hollow, a tree exploded into flame as the lightning struck it. It creaked, then split in half. One half fell, flaming, to the ground.

Moth Flight’s jaw dropped in amazement. They’d split the sky! She glanced around the clearing.

One by one, the Clansfolk turned from the flaming tree to stare at her.

Soon, the fire burned itself out, crackling into nothing. No one moved. Silence weighed like fog in the clearing.

She froze as River took a step forward. He nodded to her. “Moth Flight, come with me.” He led her toward the huge stone that rose from the ground in the middle of the hollow.

Moth Flight glanced nervously at Micah as River climbed onto the great rock.

Micah nodded, gesturing for her to go forward.

Moth Flight scrambled up the rock, using the ledges as hand holds. She was self conscious of herself, trying not to seem awkward as she scaled the rock. She stood up beside River, who gazed at the people below.

Suddenly, everyone seemed so small. Moth Flight glanced at the sky to see a thick band of stars like the silver pelt of a wolf across the black. Was that were the spirits lived? She remembered their starry figures, glittering in the cave. The Clans looked so small compared to the spirits. They were so powerful they could command lightning! Yet they cared about the living.

“There can’t be any denying now,” River said as the Clans watched them expectantly.

Thunder lifted his head. “The spirits have spoken. Each Clan must have a healer.”

“If we’d had healers earlier, the sickness wouldn’t have taken so many lives,” Quick Water called.

Moth Flight shook her head. “We can’t change the past, but we can change the future. With organized healers, we will discover new herbs and cures.”

“But how?” Pebble Heart asked. “Testing new plants will take a long time, and it could be dangerous if we accidentally discover a poison.”

“That’s true,” Moth Flight agreed. “That’s why we must first learn from each other. There are many people here tonight that know about herbs.”

Swift Minnow lifted her head. “Reed Tail knows plenty.” She glanced proudly at her husband.

The black hair man dropped his gaze modestly. “I’ll be honored to share my knowledge with you, Moth Flight.”

“And I’ll share what I’ve learned with the other healers.” Moth Flight nodded to Pebble Heart. “Will you do the same?”  
Pebble Heart nodded.

Cloud Spots stepped forward. “I will gather all my knowledge for ThunderClan.”

“The spirits told me the healers must meet every half-moon at Highstones,” Moth Flight said.

Dappled Pelt’s eyes widened. “But that’s so far away!”

Moth Flight met her gaze. “Once you’ve seen the moonlit stone, you’ll be happy to go.”

Suddenly, Clear Sky shouted up angrily. “You talk as if this has all already been decided. We shouldn’t have to take healers who have already been chosen for us! We should get to decide our own Clan’s future.”

Moth Flight met his gaze, trying not to look away. She’d always found Clear Sky intimidating. “We can’t ignore the spirits.”

“You must have misinterpreted what they told you.” Clear Sky eyed Micah. “Why would they choose a stranger for SkyClan?”

“Are you calling my daughter a liar?” Wind Runner growled.

Clear Sky glared at her. “She’s made mistakes before. This could be another one.”

“If it was, would the spirits have split that tree?” Wind Runner snapped. “Micah is your healer, and that’s that!”

“Easy for you to say,” Clear Sky growled. “You don’t have to take in a rogue.”

Wind Runner glared at him. “You’ve taken in plenty of rogues before, Clear Sky. You just don’t like being told what to do.”

“Neither do you,” Clear Sky shot back.

“At least when I’m wrong, I admit it,” Wind Runner countered.

“I’m never wrong!”

Moth Flight frowned, suddenly realizing what a tough time Micah would have, even if he was welcomed into SkyClan. Clear Sky never liked being told what to do. Would he take a healer’s advice?

“Micah may be a stranger, but he shares a bond with us,” Moth Flight called from the top of the rock.

Clear Sky lifted his head. “What bond?”

“Tell them about your dreams, Micah,” Moth Flight encouraged.

Micah looked uncomfortable as everyone turned their curious gaze to him. “I’ve been dreaming about you,” he said to Clear Sky. “I dream of bringing you catmint to treat a sick boy.”

Star cocked her head. “Catmint?”

“It’s an herb that grows near the farm I live on,” Micah said. “It’s good for treating coughs and sore throats.”

Star turned to Clear Sky. “Maybe he could help Tiny Branch!”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes, looking uneasy. “Could you bring us catmint?”

“Of course.” Micah nodded. “Who’s Tiny Branch?”

“He’s my son,” Clear Sky answered.

“Is he small with black hair, a teenager?” Micah asked.

“Yes!” Star said, eyes wide.

Micah smiled. “Then I am destined to bring him catmint.”

“So we all agreed?” River called, looking at Clear Sky.

Clear Sky hesitated. “Are you sure catmint will help?” he asked Micah.

“It always helps me when I get sick.”

“We have to try it!” Star urged. “Nothing else is working.”

“Fine.” Clear Sky nodded. “If you can heal my son, you can stay in SkyClan.”

Tall Shadow lifted her head. “From now on, Pebble Heart will be ShadowClan’s healer.”

“And Cloud Spots will be ThunderClan’s,” RIver agreed.

“Dappled Pelt will be the healer for RiverClan.” River sat down, ready to jump off the rock.

Moth Flight turned to Wind Runner expectantly. She was surprised to see warmth in her mother’s eyes.

“Moth Flight will be WindClan’s healer.”

Moth Flight smiled with joy at her mother’s words. She hopped off the rock and hurried toward Wind Runner. “I’m sorry for scaring you,” she blurted. “I shouldn’t have run away like that.”

Wind Runner took her daughter into a hug. “I understand why you did it.” She pulled away to look Moth Flight in the eyes. “I’m sorry for being so harsh. Your father was right, you are special. I should have seen that sooner.”

Gorse Fur and Dust Muzzle hurried to join them. “I’m so proud of you!” His eyes glowed with pride.

Moth Flight smiled with glee. Finally, her family understood her!


	11. Chapter 11

“Moth Flight, look!” Black Ear called. Moth Flight sighed in agitation and dusted the leaf crumbs from her hands, then turned to watch the young boy.

Black Ear had scaled the camp wall beside her hut and jumped onto the top. White Tail was trying to scramble up after his brother.

“Get down!” Moth Flight marched over and put her arms up for Black Ear to jump into her. She put the boy on the ground.

Wind Runner had suggested building another hut for Moth Flight to sleep in and keep her herbs safe. Silver Stripe, Reed Tail, Fern Leaf, Holly and Dew Nose had spent days weaving together another strong hut. They’d built it directly into camp wall, creating a cave for her stores.

“If you want to climb, find a tree outside,” Moth Flight said.

“But mom told us to stay with you,” Black Ear said.

Moth Flight glanced at the piles of leaves she’d been sorting through. She’d hoped to get this task done before sunhigh.

Maybe she should ask Melanie to find someone else to babysit. She didn’t have time, now that she was a healer. Moth Flight loved the twins, but she had more responsibilities now.

It had been over a week sense the Gathering, and she’d gradually become used to the new way her Clan treated her. Swift Minnow didn’t tease her anymore when she drifted off in thought. When she brought back plants, WInd Runner asked if she’d found anything useful. Jagged Peak would nod respectfully in greeting when she passed him.

The entrance to the new hut rustled as Reed Tail poked his head out. “Need any help?” He’d been helping organize the herbs stores.

“Can you watch the twins?” Moth Flight asked.

“Swift Minnow just got back from hunting,” Reed Tail said. “Maybe she can watch them.”

White Tail frowned. “But I want to stay with Moth Flight!”

Reed Tail emerged from the hut and shook his head. “If you ask nicely, I bet Swift Minnow will take you outside to play.”

“Wait!” Black Ear was looking over Moth Flight’s herb pile. “What’s this?” He pointed to a lush green leaf.

Moth Flight through for a moment. “Horsetail.” She actually wasn’t sure. Memorizing all the names had proven difficult.

“What’s it for?” White Tail asked.

Moth Flight frowned. “Um…”

“It’s chervil, and it cures stomachaches,” Reed Tail intervened. He pushed past Black Ear and picked the leaf up. “But the roof is better than the leaves.”

Moth Flight blushed deeply. “Of course!” She remembered how Reed Tail had taken her out yesterday to collect herbs. Why couldn’t she remember the simplest things?

White Tail stared at her with wide eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be the healer?”

“Maybe Reed Tail should be the healer,” Black Ear suggested.

Moth Flight shifted uneasily, realizing the boy might be right. She could hardly remember the herb names, let alone all the uses they had. Had the spirits made a mistake?

Reed Tail shooed White Tail and Black Ear away. “Go find Swift Minnow. Tell her I want her to watch you.”

“But that’s not fair,” White Tail complained.

“We’re only trying to help,” Black Ear added.

The twins disappeared, grumbling, into one of the other huts. Moth Flight turned gratefully to Reed Tail. “You know a lot about herbs and healers. What if they’re right? Maybe you should be WindClan’s healer.”

Reed Tail smiled fondly. “The spirits chose you for a reason. I think they wanted someone who can do more than remember herbs.”

“Like that?” Moth Flight could never remember the plant names, even in an emergency. What if someone died because she couldn’t remember how to treat them?

“Don’t worry.” Reed Tail seemed to sense her despair. “You’ve only just started. It took me many months to learn all I know, and I’m still learning!”

Suddenly, Holly’s irritated voice sounded from the camp entrance. “Where do you think they’re going?”

Reed Tail and Moth Flight turned to see Holly standing in the camp entrance, arms folded, while the twins cowered in front of her. Reed Tail sighed and went over to retrieve them while Moth Flight went back to sorting.

A cough sounded from across the clearing, but Moth Flight didn’t have to look up to know who it was. Alan had been coughing for a few days now. She wondered if she should take him into her hut to stay, instead of his hut near the long grass. Although Spring was in full effect, the nights were still chilly and the wind never stopped on the moor. Perhaps he needed a warmer hut to sleep in for a few nights. The tansy she’d given him clearly wasn’t working, so it’s all she could do.

“Alan!” Moth Flight stood up and walked across the clearing.

Alan was heading for the food storage. He stopped to turn to her.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Not bad. I’d feel even better if I had something to eat-” He broke off into a coughing fit, his shoulders shaking. He was struggling to catch his breath, eyes glazed with exhaustion.

Moth Flight’s mind whirled, trying to think of something to do. He’d been going for food, so maybe a warm meal would help. “Why don’t you eat something?”

“I’m not that hungry,” Alan said with a shrug. “But I figured a small bite might help.”

“I think you should move into my hut for now,” Moth Flight said briskly. “It’s warm and clean, and I’ll be able to keep an eye on you.” His lack of an appetite was worrying. She wondered if she should give him more tansy. She steered Alan gently toward her hut.

She wished Dappled Pelt or Pebble Heart were here. They might know what to do. Even Micah probably knew more than her.

She felt warm, thinking about the young blonde man. She hadn’t seen him since the Gathering, but was excited for the half-moon.

She ducked into her hut and waited for Alan to follow, then pointed to a pre made bed. The hut was big enough for three of them, one for her, and two for patients. “You get comfy while I fetch the tansy.”

As Alan sat down, Moth Flight turned toward the herb stores. She picked up a handful of shredded, curly green leaves before going back to him. She dropped them into his hands. She gently put a hand on his forehead and pulled away, realizing he had a fever.

“Eat these.” She knew there was an herb that would help his fever, but she couldn’t remember what.

Alan threw the leaves into his mouth, chewed, then coughed hard.

Moth Flight’s eyes widened with anxiety. The tansy wasn’t working!

Catmint!

Micah had mentioned that it helped with coughs. But it growed near the farm and that was too far to travel. She wondered if any might grow near town, or the farms on the other side of RiverClan’s territory.

“Get some sleep,” she told Alan. “I’m gonna go look for something to help you.” She watched the old man lower himself stiffly. “Should I get you something to eat?”

“I can’t swallow,” Alan rasped. “It feels like there’s nettles in my throat.” He gasped, trying to keep down a cough.

“I’ll be right back!” Moth Flight hurried out of her hut/

“Moth Flight!” Dust Muzzle called from the rock pile near the entrance. He was in the middle of a meal, while Sorrel sat beside him.

She halted. “What?”

“Where are you going?” Dust Muzzle asked.

“I need to find catmint for Alan,” Moth Flight replied quickly. “It should help with his cough.”

Sorrel raised his head. “Where will you find it?”

“Near town, hopefully,” Moth Flight said.

An excited squeaked sounded from behind the rocks. Black Ear tumbled out. “Can I come?”

Moth Flight shook her head. “It’s too far.”

“But I’m bored,” the boy complained.

Reed Tail stepped out from behind the rocks. “I’ll take you to play on the moor once your mother wakes up,” he promised.

Sorrel was frowning at her, seeming worried. “Town is a long way away, and you’ll have to cross through SkyClan territory.”

“I’ll be fine,” Moth Flight reassured him. “Clear Sky won’t deny me if he knows I’m hunting for herbs.”

Dust Muzzle frowned. “What about rogues? What if the townsfolk are hostile?”

“You’ll have to cross a Thunderpath,” Sorrel added anxiously.

“We’ll come with you.” Dust Muzzle stood up.

Moth Flight cocked her head. “Didn’t mom tell you to go hunting today?”

“We can hunt on the way back,” Sorrel said.

Moth Flight thought it would be faster to travel alone, but reasoned the help wouldn’t hurt. Three pairs of eyes were better than one, and she’d need protection if she ran into trouble. “Alright. Thank you.” She headed for the entrance briskly.

Outside, the breeze was fresh and carried the scent of heather. Moth Flight marched down the slope happily, excited to find catmint and cure Alan.

“Slow down!” Dust Muzzle called as he and Sorrel caught up.

“The forest will slow us down.” Moth Flight’s eyes were trained on the horizon. The roots and brambles would slow them down, so they needed to make good time here, where the terrain was easy to trek. She followed a rabbit trail toward the forest.

They crossed the border without hesitation, although Dust Muzzle and Sorrel exchanged an uneasy glance. They’d all heard stories from the older members of WindClan about how Clear Sky would challenge anyone who entered his forest. But that was a long time ago, and Moth Flight reassured herself that they’d be fine. Since the great battle, the Clans crossed into each other’s territory freely, understanding that no one would hunt on each other’s land.

Here, the trees blocked the sun’s warmth. Moth Flight wrapped her cloak around herself, shivering. What if SkyClan decided to challenge them like Willow Tail had done to Red Claw?

They had a better excuse to be here, though. Alan needed catmint.

Birdsong echoed around the gloomy forest, closed tot eh canopy. Sunshine filtered through the leaves in streams and dappled the forest floor. Brambles flowed between the trees and roots arched from the ground.

Moth Flight looked at the sky. “It’s so cold and dark here.”

“I wonder if SkyClan and ThunderClan ever miss seeing the sun,” Sorrel said.

High overhead, the leaves swished, but below the forest was silent and still. The tree line blocked the wind from the moor.

“This way.” Dust Muzzle pushed to the front and headed for a rise where the forest sloped into a small clearing.  
Wings flapped nearby and Sorrel turned to face it.

“Ignore it,” Dust Muzzle warned. “We shouldn’t hunt on SkyClan’s land.”

Sorrel sighed and followed Dust Muzzle over a fallen tree. Moth Flight climbed over it, but yelped as he cloak snagged on a bramble and threw her to the ground.

Dust Muzzle turned around. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Moth Flight stood up and tugged herself free. “How can they hunt here?”

Sorrel shrugged. “They’re probably used to it.”

At the top of the rise, Moth Flight sighed as the sun hit her before disappearing behind a tree again. “Do you know the way to town?” she called to Dust Muzzle.

“I’m trying to find the Thunderpath,” he answered.

“I thought we had to cross the river first,” Sorrel said.

“Have either of you ever been to town?” Moth Flight asked.

They glanced back at her, but didn’t respond.

Moth Flight wondered if Micah was nearby. She wondered if he was even allowed to leave camp, or if Clear Sky was keeping him busy with Tiny Branch.

“I can see a house!” Dust Muzzle suddenly called. “Through the trees!’

“Is it far?”

“No!”

They quickened their pace, breaking into a jog. Ahead, Moth Flight spotted sharp-cornered walls beyond the tree trunks.

They broke into a run once out of the woods. Duzzle Muzzle hurried up the verge until they reached the border of town. They stopped just beside the house and gazed across the patches of grass that surrounded the houses.

“Let’s split up,” Moth Flight suggested.

Dust Muzzle frowned. “But Sorrel and I don’t know how to find catmint.”

“It looks like nettles,” Moth Flight said. “But soft.”

Sorrel narrowed his eyes. “Does Micah know every herb?”

“Just catmint.” Moth Flight gazed at the open clearing in front of her. Unusual plants grew against the house. “You two search that way, while I head this way.”

“I’m staying with you,” Sorrel said.

Moth Flight shook her head. “It’ll be quicker if he split up.” She knew Sorrel was only trying to help, but she didn’t need her breathing down her neck all the time.

Dust Muzzle nodded. “Call if you need help. We won’t stray far.”

Sorrel caught Moth Flight’s eye. “Are you sure you’ll be alright on your own?”

“Dust Muzzle will need help finding catmint.” Moth Flight turned and headed in the opposite direction.

The clearing in front of her was covered in huge white-plumed grassed that towered over the other plants. Beyond was all stone. In the next clearing was countless plants crammed against the house. Excitedly, she hurried to the wall.

She wished she’d found Micah in SkyClan territory. Perhaps he could have helped her look. She paused, noticing a leafy plant similar to nettles, but covered in tiny soft hairs. It was crammed between a flowery shrub and spiky grass. She hurried over, excited, and yanked it from the ground. She grabbed another handful, tearing out as many as she thought she could carry.

She’d have to thank Micah for this.

She paused, remembering their journey to Highstones. It felt like so long ago, yet the memories were still vivid. The sun setting behind Highstones, the meal she’d shared with Micah. She’d been so nervous yet comfortable around him. It might have been the best night of her life.

“Hey!” A loud shout broke into her thoughts. She turned to see a man standing in the door of the house. He raced toward her. “Get away from my garden!”

Moth Flight snatched up the catmint and darted away. She turned to see the man red-faced, shouting words she couldn’t understand.

Fighting terror, Moth Flight darted over the town border and around another house. She stopped to catch her breath, then shakily made her way back toward Dust Muzzle.

Her brother, along with Sorrel, was already hurrying around a house toward her. “We heard shouting,” he said. “Are you alright?”

Moth Flight took in a shaky breath and nodded, clutching the catmint. “Yes, just scared. I don’t know what he would have done if he caught me, but I just barely escaped.”

“Probably because you were daydreaming again,” Dust Muzzle said, rolling his eyes.

Moth Flight glared at him. “I can’t help daydreaming! That’s just the way I am.”

“One day it’s gonna get you in trouble,” Dust Muzzle fretted.

“I got away, didn’t I? Just don’t tell mom. She’ll worry about me.”

Sorrel snatched a stem of catmint. “This smells good,” he said. “Do you think we could eat some?”

Moth Flight took it back. “It’s medicine for Alan!” she snapped. “He doesn’t need you to chew it for him.”

She winced at the hurt look in Sorrel’s eyes and turned away. She was angry at Dust Muzzle. Sorrel didn’t deserve that treatment.

“Let’s get home.” She pushed past them and headed for the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on posting today, but I've had nothing to do but write so consider this a bonus.


	12. Chapter 12

Moth Flight left Dust Muzzle and Sorrel hunting on the moor before returning to camp.

Jagged Peak looked up as she entered. Storm Pelt and Eagle Feather rushed over, looking at the leaves. “What’s that?” Storm Pelt asked.

“Is it for Alan?” Eagle Feather asked.

Moth Flight stopped at the entrance to her hut. “It’s catmint,” she said.

“Where did you find it,” Eagle Feather said.

“Near town.”

Alan coughed inside the hut.

“You went all the way to town?” Storm Pelt’s blue eyes shone.

“I had do.” Moth Flight shooed them away. “Alan needs it.” She glanced toward a sandy dip beside the big stone. Sunlight pooled near the bottom. If she dried the leaves, they wouldn’t rot, and she’d wouldn’t have to go back to town too soon. She separated two stems and handed from to Storm Pelt. “Spread these beside the big stone so they’ll dry.” 

She glanced around to see Swift Minnow and Reed Tail lounging at the edge of camp. Melanie sat near her hut talking with Silver Stripe while the twins chased each other. Wind Runner leaned against the big stone, hands behind her head and eyes closed.

“Guard them while they dry,” Moth Flight said. She didn’t want anyone getting tempted to taste test the precious leaves.

Storm Pelt nodded and carried the stems away. Eagle Feather followed eagerly.

Moth Flight ducked into her hut. She laid the stems beside Alan’s bed. Heat pulsed off him.

“Alan?” She touched a hand to his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

He coughed hoarsely.

“I brought you catmint,” Moth Flight said, tearing off a leaf and handing it to Alan. “Eat this.”

Alan looked down at leaf, his eyes bright. “It smells nice.” He nodded to her gratefully before popping it in his mouth.

She tore off a few more, then dropped them into Alan’s hands. He ate them gratefully.

“Moth Flight!”

She lifted her head as a familiar voice came from outside.

Micah!

She smiled with excitement and hurried out of her hut. The blonde man was crossing the clearing. She hurried toward him, heart leaping.

He stopped as he reached her. “How have you been?”

“Better than ever!” Moth Flight met his gaze. Her stomach fluttered. “What’s it like in SkyClan?”

Micah shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“How’s Tiny Branch?”

“Healthy and happy.” Micah puffed out his chest proudly.

“His family must be happy,” Moth Flight commented.

“Star and the girls certainly are,” Micah said. “But Clear Sky still doesn’t like me much.”

Moth Flight frowned with worry. “I hope he isn’t being cruel to you.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Micah said. “He likes to scold and critique, but he’s all bark and no bite.”

“Micah.” Wind Runner’s sharp voice sounded from the other side of the clearing. “What are you doing here?”

Moth Flight turned to see her mother approaching.

“He came to see me,” she said, then glanced anxiously at Micah. “Right?”

Micah laughed. “Of course! I missed you.”

Wind Runner’s gaze was dark. “I don’t think you should be here. Clear Sky and I aren’t on good terms at the moment.” Then she narrowed her eyes and jutted a hand out to pluck something off Moth Flight’s cloak. It was a large oak leaf. “Were you in the forest?”

“I went through it to get to town. We needed catmint for Alan.”

Wind Runner’s eyes widened. “You went through Clear Sky’s territory?”

Micah frowned. “You should have stopped by to visit. I could have escorted you.”

“It was fine,” Moth Flight reassured him. “Dust Muzzle and Sorrel were with me.”

“Three of you went through Clear Sky’s territory?” Wind Runner growled.

“What’s the problem?” Moth Flight asked. “We weren’t hunting. We just needed to pass through. Alan really needed catmint.”

“But-”

Micah cut Wind Runner off, too eager for politeness. “Did you find any?”

Moth Flight nodded. “It was just like you said.”

“I’m so glad I could help, then!” Micah smiled.

“Hush!” Wind Runner pushed between them, facing Micah. “You can’t just come into our camp whenever you want to talk about herbs.” She turned on Moth Flight. “And you can’t wander onto SkyClan land without telling me.”

“But it was important!” Moth Flight said defensively. “Alan needed catmint. It was for the good of the Clan.”

Wind Runner’s brown eyes were dark. “It’s not for the good of the Clan if it starts war with SkyClan.”

“I doubt something so trivial would start war. I was only passing through.”

Micah nodded. “Clear Sky is too busy with the kids to think about fighting right now.” He caught Moth Flight’s eye. “I should go.”

“Yes, you should,” Wind Runner snapped.

“I’ll walk you to the border,” Moth Flight offered.

Wind Runner shot her a hard look. “Don’t step over it.”

“I won’t!” Moth Flight turned to head for the camp entrance, then paused. “I’d better check on Alan really quick before we leave.”

“Don’t be long,” Wind Runner growled, stalking away. “I want Micah off our land by sunset.”

Micah glanced at Moth Flight, seeming amused. “She’s even sterner than I thought.”

“I tried to tell you,” Moth Flight giggled, heading for her hut.

Inside, Alan was laying on his back, sleepy peacefully. His cough has disappeared, and his breath had evened out.

She headed back outside and joined Micah by the entrance. They went outside and she wrapped her cloak around herself as the breeze hit her. It was chilly as the sun dipped toward the horizon.

“How do you think the other healers are doing?” Micah asked.

“Probably better than me,” Moth Flight sighed. “Everyone says Pebble Heart is a natural healer. Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots have been doing this since they left the mountains.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Micah said. “They’ve also been doing this longer than you. I’ve been making mistakes, too.”

He broke into a run, leaping over a patch of heather and hurrying down the steep slope.

Moth Flight chased after him, smiling. She caught up near the border. “Hold on!” He’d come to see her. She didn’t want him to go home yet.

He skidded to a halt. “What is it?”

“You don’t have to go home yet,” Moth Flight said, looking into his eyes.

Micah glanced at the border. “I wish I could, but I promised Acorn Fur I’d help her mix some herbs.”

Moth Flight frowned. “But Acorn Fur’s not the healer.”

“Clear Sky wants her to help me,” Micah said. “I think he just wants someone to keep an eye on me.”

“Clear Sky gets paranoid easily,” Moth Flight said, moving closer to him. “I’m sure he’ll get used to you soon.”

“I hope so.” Micah shrugged. “But Acorn Fur’s nice and smart. I don’t mind having her around.”

Moth Flight was surprised at the jealousy that stabbed through her heart. “I guess so,” she conceded.

“We found a way to treat cuts,” Micah said. “If you smash dock leaves and horsetail stems into a paste, you can smear it into a wound.”

Moth Flight stared at him with bright eyes. “I’ll try that sometime.”

“It stings though,” Micah warned. “Patients tend to fuss. But it’ll stop infection.”

Suddenly, the brambles shivered and Acorn Fur emerged from the forest. “Micah! I’ve been looking for you.”

Micah nodded to her. “I was just on my way home.”

“Clear Sky wants you. He says Tiny Branch needs more catmint.”

Micah frowned. “But Tiny Branch is fine.”

“Just hurry up!” Acorn Fur growled. “Clear Sky is in one of his moods.”

“Let me say bye to Moth Flight.”

“Fine. Just hurry!” Acorn Fur crossed the border and stood at Micah’s side, arms crossed.

Micah looked at Moth Flight apologetically. “I have to go.”

“I’ll see you at the half-moon,” Moth Flight murmured.

“I can’t wait!” Micah smiled as Acorn Fur grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the forest.

Moth Flight watched as they disappeared, feeling uneasy. Acorn Fur treated him like a hostage. She wondered if Micah was really okay in SkyClan.


	13. Chapter 13

Moth Flight glanced at the moon. It sat among the stars, a perfect semi circle. She walked along a stony farm track with Micah and Cloud Spots, heading for Highstones.

They’d left WindClan camp once the sun had set. Micah and Cloud Spots had met her on the moortop, excited for their journey to Highstones.

She glanced at Highstones, looming ahead of them.

“We’re making good time,” Cloud Spots said, hurrying ahead. He was hardly more than a shadow tracking back and forth at the bottom of a beech tree.

Moth Flight couldn’t help but be anxious. “What if the spirits don’t come?”

Micah put a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry.”

Cloud Spots glanced over his shoulder. “Dappled Pelt came this way!”

Moth Flight sighed with relief. She’d thought Dappled Pelt might have lost her way, or forgotten about the meeting. “What about Pebble Heart?”

“He’s with her.”

“I still can’t figure out how you do that,” Micah said. “The aura trails and stuff.”

Moth Flight giggled. “I’m not so good at it either. The people who came from the mountains had a stronger connection to nature. It’s like a sixth sense. They’re able to sense other living beings.”

“But how?”

Moth Flight shrugged. “I wish I knew. Gray Wing tried to teach me, but I was never any good.”

They veered past a hedge and into a meadow that stretched toward Highstones. The cliffs swallowed half the sky. Cloud Spots was already hurrying across the grass toward two figures in the distance.

“Pebble Heart!” he called. “Dappled Pelt!”

“Hi, Cloud Spots!” Pebble Heart called, his voice echoing.

Micah broke into a run and Moth Flight hurried after him. The soft grass soon turned to stones as they reached the other healers. “I thought you’d forgotten about the meeting,” she puffed.

Dappled Pelt shook her head. “I could never forget something so important.”

“I can’t wait to speak with the spirits!” Pebble Heart said, eyes shining with starlight.

“Lia and Crofton would never believe this,” Micah breathed, staring up at Highstones.

Cloud Spots followed his gaze. “Are we going all the way up there?”

“Yes.” Moth Flight’s heart fluttered with excitement. She swallowed down a squeal.

“How deep is the cave?” Pebble Heart asked.

“Don’t be scared,” Moth Flight reassured. “The moonlit stone will welcome you.”

“Let’s go.” Micah started to climb the stone.

Moth Flight followed, pebbles sliding down the slope as the cliff steepened. “I bet you never thought you’d be speaking with ghosts,” she joked.

“I never thought I’d be living in a forest,” Micah returned.

Moth Flight frowned anxiously. “Do you regret meeting me?” She’d practically tore him away from his life. Did he resent her for that?

Micah halted and met her gaze. “No. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Moth Flight smiled with joy. “I feel the same way about-”

“Let’s go, you two.” Cloud Spots slid past them. Dappled Pelt followed while Pebble Heart scattered stones down the slope.

Moth Flight glanced at the cave opening. What would the others thinks of the moonlit stone?

Pebble Heart had already climbed onto the shadowy ledge. Cloud Spots followed, staring into the tunnel. Micah followed as Dappled Pelt and Moth Flight scrambled onto the ledge.

The tunnel was icy beneath them. “Follow me,” Moth Flight said, heading into the darkness. Cold air pressed in on all sides. Behind her, the starlight faded. ‘We have to reach the cave by the time the moon is at its peak.”

She heard the others’ footsteps echoing through the tunnel. Eyes wide, Moth Flight peered into the blackness and put her hands out to guide her. She pushed the wall of the tunnel and turned as it snaked deeper.

“You know the way, right?” Cloud Spots asked anxiously.

“I know where I’m going,” Moth Flight promised.

Micah’s voice came from just behind her. “I can’t believe you came down here alone.”

“I wasn’t alone. The spirits were with me.”

“Do you think they’re here now?” Pebble Heart asked.

“They will be once the moonlight hits the stone.” Moth Flight quickened her pace. She didn’t want the others to miss it. “We’re nearly there!" The air was getting crisper. She rounded the corner and saw outlines of rock as the tunnel opened into the cave. Air swirled through the hole in the roof, weak starlight hitting the huge stone in the middle. Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots circled the rock.

Micah stopped beside Moth Flight, staring at the hole in the roof. “I didn’t think light would reach this far.”

Moth Flight giggled. “Just wait until the moon comes.” She walked to the rock and sat down to lean against it. “We have to be touching it.”

Pebble Heart suddenly gasped. “Look!”

Moth Flight looked up and saw the moon hovering over the edge. “Hurry! Get to the rock!”

The others hurried over to settle against the stone. Dappled Pelt smiled with excitement while Pebble Heart could hardly get comfortable.

Cloud Spots sat down and leaned on the stone while Micah settled beside Moth Flight.

Suddenly, light blinded them. The rock shimmered between them like countless stars.

Moth Flight closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she found herself on the top of a hill. A green meadow stretched around her. In the distance, a forest soared into the clear blue sky. Sunlight warmed her skin and a gentle breeze carried the smell of budding flowers.

Micah appeared beside her. “Where are we?” he asked.

“I’m not sure.”

“I don’t remember leaving the cave.” Cloud Spots had appeared, looking around. Dappled Pelt and Pebble Heart followed his suddenly apparition.

“What is this place?” Pebble Heart’s eyes were wide with wonder.

A silky voice greeted him. “This is our land.”

Half Moon was climbing the slope toward them. More starry figures followed her, encircling the hilltop.

Moth Flight smiled with joy as Half Moon stopped in front of her.

Micah turned his head, surveying the starry spirits. Pebble Heart moved to look Half Moon up and down.

Dappled Pelt’s eyes were wide. “Stoneteller?”

“I’m so glad to see how well you’ve settled into your new home,” Half Moon said.

Cloud Spots gazed at Half Moon. “Is it really you?”

“Of course.”

The ThunderClan healer’s eyes flitted to the other spirits. “Jackdaw’s Cry! Bright Stream!” He raced to the line of spirits to greet them.

“Rainswept Flower!” Dappled Pelt hurried toward the brunette, then turned to an orange haired woman. “Hawk Swoop!”

Micah shifted uneasily, staring at the spirits.

“Mom!” Pebble Heart smiled as he spotted Turtle Tail. He hurried to her.

Turtle Tail met him half way. “Pebble Heart!” She smiled with joy as they embraced.

“I thought I’d never seen you again,” he sighed, voice cracking with emotion.

“We never stray far.” Gray Wing slid out of the crowd to join them.

Pebble Heart jerked around, delighted. “You’re here! Both of you, together!”

Gray Wing nodded happily. “It’s good to see you, Pebble Heart.”

Half Moon lifted her chin. “It’s time to gather.”

The spirits closed the circle around the healers, who hurried into the center.

“You did well,” Half Moon said to Moth Flight.

“I did?” Moth Flight smiled hopefully.

“Yes.” Half Moon nodded as murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd.

Moth Flight glanced around shyly, blushing with pride. “I did what you asked me to do. Thanks for sending the lightning. Without it, I don’t think the Clans would have believed me. I know now what you meant when you said you’d split the sky. But have the stars risen yet?”

“You will know when it happens.”

Moth Flight frowned with frustration. Why did the spirits have to be so cryptic? “What when will it happen?”

Half Moon narrowed her gaze. “We cannot guide your every footstep. If we did, you’d follow our path, not ours.”

Moth Flight dropped her gaze. “I guess.”

Half Moon turned to Micah. “Thank you for joining us.”

“Us?” Micah cocked his head. “I only joined SkyClan.”

“You joined the Clans,” Half Moon said. “We ourselves are a type of Clan.”

Moth Flight thought for a moment. “You’re StarClan.”

Half Moon’s eyes widened in surprise. She nodded. “Yes. I like that name.” She turned to her people. “We are StarClan.”

“StarClan!”

“StarClan!”

The spirits chanted their new name.

Half Moon looked at Micah, her green gaze sparkling with stars. “You bring new blood to the Clans, Micah.”

Moth Flight stiffened. “But Clear Sky is still treating him like an outsider. He put Acorn Fur in charge of guarding him.”

“Clear Sky is the leader,” Half Moon said. “He does what he think is best for his Clan. But he will see Micah’s worth in time.”

“I hope it’ll happen soon,” Micah said.

Gray Wing stood beside Half Moon. “We are pleased to see the healers learning from each other.”

Bright Stream nodded. “But we want you to learn more.”

“The Clans must all share their knowledge,” Rainswept Flower said.

“But we all know so little,” Moth Flight argued.

Half Moon looked around the healers. “The more you share, the more you will learn.”

Moth Flight’s eyes widened with understanding. Micah had told her about catmint, and she’d used it to help Alan. Cloud Spots had taught Pebble Heart everything he knew, and the two often met up to discuss their new discoveries. “We’ll share!”

The spirits began to fade. The light from their starry figures was turning pale.

“Don’t go yet!” Moth Flight begged, alarm. Was that all they had to say?

“We will return next half-moon,” Gray Wing called as he faded from sight.

The green meadow faded and Moth Flight closed her eyes, feeling dizzy. Blackness encased her.

She blinked her eyes open and found herself in the cave.

Micah shuddered and sat up with a gasp.

Dappled Pelt lifted her head. “Did anyone else see that?”

“Yes!” Cloud Spots’ eyes gleamed in the weak starlight. “Stoneteller was there!”

“And she wants us to share what we know,” Dappled Pelt said, standing up.

“Who’s Stoneteller?” Moth Flight cocked her head. “I thought her name was Half Moon.”

“That was her name before she became healer in the mountains,” Cloud Spots explained. “She changed her name to Teller Of The Pointed Stones, but we called her Stoneteller.”

Micah frowned. “If she’s a healer, why doesn’t she share her knowledge with us?”

Dappled Pelt shook her head. “The herbs that work in the mountains don’t grow around here. Her skills will be useless to us.”

Pebble Heart stared at the big stone, eyes glazed with thought. “She wants us to learn new skills.”

Moth Flight shuddered with excitement. “Then we’ll do our best.” She wanted to make Half Moon proud. The spirits had put so much trust in her, she had to do them good. “A few days ago, Micah told me how to stop cuts from getting infected.”

Micah looked up, surprised to be addressed. He nodded. “I made a poultice with dock and horsetail,” he said. “Blossom had a cut that was getting infected, so I spread the poultice into it and it was better by morning.”

Cloud Spots nodded. “Everytime Roosevelt goes out for walks, he comes back covered in tics. I covered a ball of moss in mouse bile and pressed it onto his skin to get the tics off.”

“Shattered Ice got sick from a rotten fish,” Dappled Pelt put in. “I gave him watermint, and he felt a lot better.”

“I’ve been trying to figure out of pinesap can be used for anything,” Pebble Heart said. “You can’t use it to heal, as far as I know, but I’ve been using it to keep bandages wrapped snugly.”

They all turned expectantly at Moth Flight, who blushed deeply. She hadn’t discovered anything! “I guess I could see if heather is good for anything,” she said tentatively. “But I’m afraid it could be poisonous.”

“Nonsense,” Cloud Spots reasoned. “WindClan is always covered in heather dust. I doubt it make you sick.”

Moth Flight blushed deeper. “Maybe I should have brought Reed Tail with me,” she mumbled. “He knows a lot more than I do.”

“Sable knows how to heal, too,” Cloud Spots said. “She’s the one who suggested mouse bile.”

Micah cocked his head. “Why don’t we just visit each other’s camps? Moth Flight and I could travel around to all the territories and learn everything, then we could tell of of you. We can take turns traveling around until everyone knows everything.”

Pebble Heart nodded. “I like that idea.”

“But we can’t leave our Clans for that long,” Dappled Pelt argued. “They need us.”

Moth Flight shifted uncomfortably. “WindClan will be fine with Reed Tail.”

“Sable knows enough to look after ThunderClan,” Cloud Spots added. “I’m sure we won’t miss anything exciting.”

Dappled Pelt nodded. “You and Moth Flight can come visit RiverClan first. River is very welcoming.”

“I’m not sure Tall Shadow will like strangers in her camp,” Pebble Heart murmured.

Micah huffed in amusement. “If you think Tall Shadow is gonna be hard to convince, try convincing Clear Sky.”

Pebble Heart sighed. “Just tell him it’ll be for the good of all the Clans. With any luck, he’ll listen.”

Micah nodded and turned to Dappled Pelt. “Moth Flight and I will visit you in one week time.”

“What if Wind Runner tries to stop me?” Moth Flight asked.

“You’re the healer now,” Micah told her. “She has to listen.”

Moth Flight thought for a moment, realizing he was right. She wasn’t a little kid anymore, and she was more than just an ordinary Clan member. “Alright,” she agreed. “I’ll meet you at the stepping stones in a week.” 

Micah smiled. “Perfect.”

“We should get home,” Pebble Heart said, yawning. “We all need some real sleep.”

Moth Flight nodded. “Let’s go.” She headed for the tunnel. “It’s a long way home.”

Micah fell in beside her as they were swallowed by shadows. “How’s Alan? Did the catmint work?”

“Yes.” Moth Flight smiled. Alan had slept through the whole day and had woken brighter without a cough.

Pebble Heart’s voice sounded from the darkness behind them. “Did Alan have a cough? Sun Shadow and Raven Pelt have been coughing for a few days now.”

“Dew Nose had a sore throat this morning,” Moth Flight told him.

“Sable and Clover both had coughs,” Cloud Spots said.

“Shattered Ice’s voice sounds more like a croak,” Dappled Pelt said. “It’s no surprise there’s so much coughing. Spring always brings pollen, and some people just can’t handle it.”

Moth Flight looked up at Micah. “How’s Tiny Branch doing?”

“He’s coughing again,” Micah confessed. “Acorn Fur is keeping an eye on him.” His voice sounded anxious.

“Have you given him more catmint?” Moth Flight asked.

Micah didn’t respond for a long moment. “When I was little, my parents died of a sickness that made them cough blood. We called it redcough.”

Moth Flight shuddered. “That sounds like an awful way to die.”

“I’ve never heard of a sickness causing someone to cough blood,” Dappled Pelt said.

“Didn’t catmint help?” Moth Flight asked Micah.

“We tried that, but it didn’t work,” Micah explained.

“Try maple sap next,” Cloud Spots spoke up. “Maple trees grow on SkyClan’s land. The sap is sweet and helps sore throats. It might be able to help Tiny Branch.”

Moth Flight glanced at him hopefully. “Even if he has redcough?”

“I don’t know,” Cloud Spots admitted. “It’s only a suggestion.”

Moth Flight breathed in fresh air as they neared the tunnel entrance. Starlight filtered into the tunnel and she hurried to the ledge. Moonlight drenched the moor in the distance. “We’ll be home by dawn.” She climbed down the cliff, sending stones clattering down into the meadow.


	14. Chapter 14

Moth Flight ducked into camp with a yawn. Beyond, the sky showed orange over the forest as dawn pushed into the sky. The camp was empty, as everyone was still asleep.

She heard footsteps from the big stone and blinked through the half light. “Hello?”

“Your back.” Her mother’s voice reached her ears. Wind Runner took Moth Flight into a greeting hug.

“Were you up waiting for me?” Moth Flight’s eyes widened as the warmth in her mother’s gaze. Her chest fluttered.

“I wanted to make sure you came home safely,” Wind Runner admitted. “Highstones is so far away.”

“I had Micah with me,” Moth Flight reassured.

“That’s why I was worried,” Wind Runner said, eyes narrowed with disdain.

“The other healers were there, too,” Moth Flight reasoned. Why was her mother so hostile toward Micah?

Wind Runner nodded. “Did you speak to the spirits?”

“Yes!” Moth Flight smiled excitedly. “StarClan told us to share our knowledge with each other.”

“StarClan?” Wind Runner echoed.

“It’s what we’ve decided to call the spirits. They have their own land in the sky.”

Wind Runner’s eyes widened but she didn’t comment. “So how will you share knowledge?”

“I’m meeting Micah at the RiverClan border in a week,” Moth Flight informed her. “Dappled Pelt is going to teach us what she knows. Then we’ll visit the other healers. It’s what StarClan wants.”

Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “You really think Clear Sky will let you do that?”

“He has to,” Moth Flight said. “I know he’s angry with WindClan, but StarClan has ordered us to do this.”

“Clear Sky doesn’t like being told what to do.”

“Micah will convince him,” Moth Flight insisted. “He’s very persuasive.”

Wind Runner looked uneasy. “Sure.”

“I’m going to bed,” Moth Flight said, ignoring her mother’s suspicious glint.

“There’s a meal on your bed,” her mother called softly. “I thought you might be hungry.”

“Thanks.” Moth Flight waved gratefully. “But I’m too tired to eat.”

“Eat once you’ve woken up,” Wind Runner called.

Moth Flight slipped into her hut. Alan was sleeping peacefully, eyelids fluttering as he dreamed. She climbed into bed, surprised to find it newly made with fresh cloth and feather. She laid down and looked through the hut entrance. She could see sunlight drenching the camp wall as the pale dawn approached. She wondered if StarClan watched them during the day, or if they slept with the stars.

She smiled, sudden energy filling her limbs. She could hardly wait for her journey with Micah! She wondered if he was looking forward to it as much as she was.


	15. Chapter 15

Moth Flight watched her pigeon rotate on the spit over the fire. She wasn’t very hungry, but she didn’t want to be hungry all day, and she wasn’t sure if RiverClan would offer them good. She hoped if they did, it wouldn’t be a toad.

Once her pigeon was cooked, she took it from the spit and passed by Swift Minnow and Reed Tail, whom were sitting together in the long grass. Jagged Peak and Holly had sent Eagle Feather and Storm Pelt to get heather and sticks while they repaired their hut. Gorse Fur and Wind Runner sat at the edge of the hollow, talking in hushed voices. Melanie sat with Fern Leaf and Willow Tail, watching the twins try to climb the gorse wall. Silver Stripe had just returned from hunting, offering a rabbit for the food stores.

Moth Flight carried her meal over to share with Dust Muzzle and Sorrel in the thick grass. They tore it into pieces, sharing it amongst themselves. She noticed Sorrel glancing at her, seeming cross.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

He frowned. “Dust Muzzle said you’re going to visit RiverClan with Micah.”

Moth Flight swallowed her mouthful. “StarClan wants the healers to learn from each other. We’re all going to travel around.”

“Can’t you go by yourself?” Sorrel asked.

“Micah needs to learn as much as I do,” Moth Flight said. She cocked her head, wondering why he was being so aggravated about this.

“Can’t you go with Pebble Heart or Cloud Spots?” Sorrel asked.

Dust Muzzle swallowed. “Moth Flight can travel with whoever she wants,” he said. “You’re not her babysitter.”

Sorrel stood up. “I just don’t think spending time in other Clans if a good idea,” he said loudly.

Holly glanced over her shoulder. Melanie and Fern Leaf looked up, seeming concerned. Moth Flight blushed, realizing they were attracting attention.

“You really are going to RiverClan?” Fern Leaf called. “I thought it was a joke!”

“Yes,” Moth Flight said uneasily.

Wind Runner looked up with narrowed eyes.

“Is that a good idea?” Holly asked. “Alan’s still sick.”

“Reed Tail can watch him,” Moth Flight reasoned.

Swift Minnow flashed a look at her husband. “You didn’t tell me about that.”

“He gets better every day,” Reed Tail said. “He just likes Moth Flight’s hut.”

Melanie’s eyes were wide with worry. “What if one of the kids get sick?”

“Those two ate too much dirt as babies to get sick,” Silver Stripe scoffed.

“But what if they do?” Melanie fretted.

“Reed Tail can handle it,” Moth Flight promised. “Besides, I’m not going far. If there’s an emergency, you can always come get me.”

Willow Tail frowned. “Crossing borders is just asking for trouble.”

“Dappled Pelt invited me!” Moth Flight snapped. Why was everyone being so uptight about this? “And I’m just going to learn.”

Wind Runner walked to the center of the clearing. “StarClan told the healers to learn from each other.” Her stern gaze swept over the Clan. “Moth Flight is going to RiverClan, and that’s that.”

Moth Flight nodded to her mother gratefully.

Gorse Fur came to stand by his wife. “The more Moth Flight learns, the more she can do as a healer.”

Jagged Peak dusted his hands off on his pants. “Mingling with other Clans is dangerous.”

Moth Flight glared at him. “You’ve lived in three different territories!”

“I know, and it’s been a mistake,” Jagged Peak growled. “It’s better for people to stay in one place. That way you know where your loyalties lie.”

“My loyalty is to WindClan,” Moth Flight snapped. “Visiting RiverClan won’t change that.”

“But you’re going because StarClan told you to, not Wind Runner,” Holly chimed. “So are you loyal to WindClan or StarClan?”

Moth Flight stared around the amp in dismay. Were they doubting her loyalty? Her mother was the leader!

Wind Runner glared at Holly. “Stop this nonsense!” she growled. “I know we’re not used to having an official healer, but Moth Flight is doing this for the good of us all. She’s going to learn to take care of us better.” She looked at Melanie. “If one of the twins fall ill, Moth Flight will need to know how to help him.” Then she turned on Jagged Peak. “And how dare you question my daughter’s loyalty? She was born in WindClan, and her heart belongs to her Clan.”

Moth felt a surge of warmth as her mother defended her. But Sorrel’s accusing gaze still burned into the back of her head. She dropped her gaze. Was he jealous of Micah? Was she disloyal for liking the SkyClan healer?

She stood up and walked across the clearing. “I told Micah I’d meet him at noon. I don’t know when I’ll be back, so come get me if there’s an emergency.”

Ignoring the murmurs from her Clanmates, she slid out of camp. The wind immediately picked up her hair, whipping it into her face.

Moth Flight headed for the RiverClan border. As she climbed down the steep slope toward the river, she spotted Micah sitting beside the stepping stones. He looked up as she neared, eyes narrowed against the glare of the sparkling current.

Behind him, the river split, cutting through a reed bed and creating an island in the middle. She knew RiverClan made there camp on an island, and wondered how they were supposed to enter it.

“It’s so pretty here!” Micah called over the chattering water.

Moth Flight stepped onto the first stone, watching the water swirl under her feet. She yelped in surprise as one ripple broke over the stone and splashed her.

Micah laughed heartily. “You might have to get used to that.”

“Hopefully we won’t be here that long.” She stepped onto the next stone.

It felt good to be away from camp. Summer would be here soon, so the sun was warm. The river was sheltered from the wind by the forest. Ducks quacked upstream and the river chattered constantly. She smiled at Micah. Alone here, she didn’t need to impress Wind Runner, or treat the twins when they got hurt.

The wind whisked through the reeds on the far shore, rippling the water.

Downstream, a black haired woman stood on the shore. Another woman was wading through the shallows until the water streamed past her waist. She jumped into the depths.

Moth Flight’s eyes widened. “Is she drowning?”

Suddenly, the surface broke as the woman came up to breath. She turned back to the shore and held a fish above the water. It flapped it her grip, nearly slipping out. She hurried back to shore and hauled herself out of the water. The two disappeared into the reeds.

Moth Flight shivered. “I hope Dappled Pelt doesn’t expect us to learn that.”

Micah laughed. “We’re here to learn healing, not fishing.”

Moth Flight followed him into the reeds. She wished she could spend all afternoon by the river with Micah, but they’d come here for more than sight seeing. Dappled Pelt was expecting them. She followed Micah along a trampled trail where the earth was muddy.

“I’m glad you were able to convince Clear Sky to let you come here,” Moth Flight said.

“I convinced him, but he wasn’t happy,” Micah said, keeping his gaze forward.

“My mom didn’t think you’d be able to do it,” Moth Flight said. She felt a glimmer of satisfaction that her mother had been proven wrong.

“I think Clear Sky actually likes people who stand up to him,” Micah said. “And Star was the one who really convinced him. Ever since I helped Tiny Branch, she’s been warming up to be quickly.”

“How is Tiny Branch, anyway?”

“He’s fine one day then sick the next,” Micah said thoughtfully. “I wonder if he’s allergic to something in the forest.”

“Heather flowers make Silver Stripe sneeze,” Moth Flight commented. “You should follow Tiny Branch for a day and see where he goes.”

“I wish I could,” Micah said. “But Clear Sky keeps me busy with gathering herbs.”

“But you have Acorn Fur to do that,” Moth Flight said, ignoring the jealousy that pricked her skin.

“Clear Sky insists she’s always at my side.”

“Always?”

Before Micah could answer, the reeds ahead shivered and a black haired woman blocked their path. She eyed Micah and Moth Flight. “What are you doing here?”

“Didn’t Dappled Pelt tell you she’d invited us to learn about herbs?” Micah asked.

“Layla!” Dawn Mist called a moment before appearing from the reeds. Her orange hair was wet and slick against her shoulders. “Dappled Pelt said if we saw Micah and Moth Flight, to take them to camp.”

Layla narrowed her eyes. “I still don’t think it’s safe letting strangers into our camp.”

“River said it was fine,” Dawn Mist argued. “And they’re healers. The worst they could do is throw some leaves at you.”

Layla rolled her eyes and turned toward camp. “Follow me.”

Moth Flight walked beside Micah, following Layla along the winding path.

Dawn Mist fell in beside Layla and glanced over her shoulder at the healers. “I wish I could visit the other Clans,” she said. “I’ve always wondered what it’s like to live on the moor or in the forest.”

Moth Flight slipped in the mud. “It’s dry,” she muttered.

Dawn Mist giggled as the reeds opened into a clearing. Moth Flight spotted Pine Needle and Rain Drizzle arguing not far away. They looked up when Dawn Mist appeared.

“Mom!” Rain Drizzle called. “Pine Needle took the trout I was gonna eat.”

Pine Needle glared at his sister. “I did not! She’s just greedy!”

Dawn Mist sighed. “Don’t act so childish. Rain Drizzle, go hunting again. There’s nothing wrong with more food.”

Rain Drizzle’s eyes widened as she spotted Moth Flight and Micah. “What are they doing here?”

“Are we being invaded?” Pine Needle stood up defensively.

A deep laugh rumbled from the other side of the clearing. “It’s no invasion. I was expecting them.”

Moth Flight jerked around to see River sitting in the shade of the camp boundary.

He stood and crossed the camp to greet them. “It’s good to see you. Dappled Pelt’s in her hut.” He pointed to a large structure build from many small logs.

Layla glared at Moth Flight. “I hope you can hunt for yourselves,” she growled. “I’m not feeding anyone from WindClan or SkyClan.”

River put a hand up to calm her. “No matter what Clan they’re from, they need feed just like us.”

Layla scoffed and stomped away.

“Ignore her,” Dawn Mist said. “She’s just a hot head.”

Rain Drizzle nodded. “Yesterday she said I was dumber than a duck, but I’m not.”

“Of course you’re not!” Pine Needle smirked. “You’re ever dumber.”

“Hey!” Rain Drizzle punched her brother’s shoulder.

Dawn Mist rolled their eyes. “Full grown adults, and they still bicker like children.” She headed for a gap in the reeds where the river lapped against the edge of the clearing. She dived into the water and disappeared beneath the surface.

Moth Flight glanced around the camp. Shattered Ice sat eating in a patch of sunshine while Moss Tail was patching a hole int he camp wall.

River gestured to Dappled Pelt’s hut. “She’s waiting for you.”

Micah nodded to the RiverClan leader and headed for the hut. Moth Flight hurried after him. She could see feathers sticking out of the top of Dappled Pelt’s hut, fluttering in the soft breeze.

Dappled Pelt stuck her head out as they neared. “There you are!” she said with a smile. “Come in!” I’ve just finished organizing.”

She ducked back into the shadows and Moth Flight followed. She shivered. The hut was cold, blocking out the bright sunshine. Reeds covered the floor, rolling under Moth Flight’s feet. “It’s so big!’ She paused in the center and looked around. There was room for at least four beds in here, though she could see only two. She looked up to see clothes hanging from jutting branches on the roof. “You’ll always have bandages to dress wounds.” Perhaps she should hang her supplies like that. It would certainly save room!

Micah followed them inside. “Does it ever flood?”

“Not unless the while island floods,” Dappled Pelt said.

Moth Flight’s eyes widened in alarm. “Does that happen often?”

“Only once, during a storm that lasted for a month.” Dappled Pelt said. “River says if it rains like that again, we’ll shelter in the forest until it passes.”

Micah was peering into the shadows behind Dappled Pelt. “Is that were you keep your herbs?”

Moth Flight followed his gaze. Small holes had been followed out of the logs. Green leaves stuck out.

“There’s a hole for every herb,” Dappled Pelt said proudly.

“Don’t they rot?” Moth Flight asked.

“The breeze keeps them cold,” Dappled Pelt said. “It preserves fresh leaves, which are more effective than if they were dry.”

Micah frowned. “It’s a shame that winter always brings more illness. But with this method, we’ll have plenty of supplies.”

“Seeds and berries keep their strength,” Dappled Pelt said, reaching into one of the holes and pulling out a handful of dark berries. Then she turned to take out more herbs and told them what they were for- Juniper for stomachaches, poppy to ease pain.

Moth Flight repeated the names and uses over in her head, trying to memorize it. She couldn’t wait to get home and start scouring the moor.

Micah pushed past Dappled Pelt and pointed to a wide, furry leaf. “What’s this?”

Dappled Pelt opened her mouth to reply as a scream spit the air.

“Help!”

Layla skidded to a halt and burst into the hut. Her eyes were wide with terror.

“Dappled Pelt, come quick! Rain Drizzle fell in the river. She’s not breathing!”

Dappled Pelt darted out of her hut. Micah followed and Moth Flight, trembling with panic, pushed out into the clearing.

Dappled Pelt was already hurrying through a gap in the wall. Micah raced after her. Moth Flight gaze chase and hopped through the gap, then stopped sharply as the river spread out infront of her.

Dawn Mist was kneeling beside the river, eyes wide with dread. Water dripped through her clothes and hair as she trembled. Rain Drizzle lay in front of her, drenched in water and completely still.

Dappled Pelt dropped to her knees beside the young woman.

Micah leaned close. “Is she dead?”

Dappled Pelt unclipped her cloak and threw it over Rain Drizzle. “She needs to stay warm. She’s in shock.”

Moth Flight felt frozen in place, staring at Rain Drizzle. Not even her chest was moving. “She’s not breathing!”

Why did Dappled Pelt look so calm?

Dappled Pelt turned Rain Drizzle onto her back and put both hands on her chest. She started to press down rapidly.

Moth Flight’s eyes widened. “What are you doing?”

Dappled Pelt ignored her. She paused for a moment and leaned down, putting an ear to Rain Drizzle’s chest. Then she straightened and began pressing again.

Suddenly, Rain Drizzle shuddered, then spluttered as water flowed from her mouth. Dappled Pelt quickled stepped back as Rain Drizzle sat up, coughing up water.

“Rain Drizzle?” Dawn Mist moved closer to her daughter.

Rain Drizzle coughed once more. “What happened?” she croaked weakly.

“You fell in the river,” Dappled Pelt said. “But you should be fine now.”

Moth Flight stared at the RiverClan healer. How could she stay so calm? Rain Drizzle could have died!

Pine Needle hurried over. He’d been keeping his distance. “Right when she jumped in the water, a fallen tree drifted past and she couldn’t get up for air. Layla jumped in to save her.”

Rain Drizzle stood up weakly and Dawn Mist let her lean on her daughter. “Let’s get you in bed.” She ushered her daughter toward the clearing.

“How did you know what to do?” Moth Flight asked Dappled Pelt.

“River taught me that,” she explained. “He’s lived here all his life, and knows you can push water out of someone’s lungs by pressing on their chest.”

Micah was smiling. “That was amazing! I thought Rain Drizzle was going to die.”

Dappled Pelt gazed at the river. “I think everyone in RiverClan should learn what to do. That method has saved many lives.”

Moth Flight stared at her with admiration. She hoped she could be as calm and skilled as Dappled Pelt one day. What was it like to save someone’s life?


	16. Chapter 16

Clouds hid the sun was it set behind Highstones. A thin drizzle misted the river and a breeze rustled the reed wall.

Moth Flight moved closer to Micah, letting his bigger frame shelter her from the wind. She eyed Layla, who’d been watching them warily all day. Dawn Mist had retired to her hut. River had gone hunting with Moss Tail.

“Are you sure we should stay here for the night?” Moth Flight whispered.

“Of course!” Micah said. “We’ve learned so much today. Tomorrow, we’ll learn even more.”

Moth Flight was glad he’d come with her. She liked RiverClan, but it felt strange to be sleeping away from the hollow.

Dappled Pelt had slipped into the river not long ago, promising to catch them a juicy trout. Suddenly, water splashed from the edge of the clearing and Dappled Pelt waded out of the river.

She held a fish in her hands. It trashed desperately, scales glittering from the missed. Dappled Pelt stopped in front of them.

“I’ll cook this for you,” she said.

“Is it a trout?” Moth Flight asked uncertainty. She’d never had fish before.

Dappled Pelt shook her head. “It’s a chub.”

Moth Flight shuddered. “Does it taste anything like toad?”

“Toad!” Dappled Pelt’s eyes widened. “No way! Who eats toads?”

Moth Flight blushed deeply. So RiverClan didn’t eat toads after all. “Well, it’ll certainly be new.”

Dappled Pelt cooked the fish quickly, then chopped it up to share between them. Moth Flight held a cube in her hand, staring at it. But she wasn’t a coward, and she wanted to try something new. She popped the cube into her mouth, and was glad to find it was meatier than the toad. The flavor stung her tongue in a delightful way. She stared at Dappled Pelt. “This is delicious!”

“Just don’t tell your mother you like RiverClan food,” Micah joked. He ate his own share, eyes bright. “But it’s certainly great!”

As he spoke, River entered camp, holding a duck by the neck. Moss Tail followed, carrying a rabbit. They stopped in front of the healers.

River smiled. “You’re eating fish!”

“It’s really good,” Moth Flight said, eating another mouthful.

“Well give these to your family then,” River said to Moss Tail, who nodded gratefully.

He carried it toward the hut he shared with Dawn Mist, where Rain Drizzle and Pine Needle were also sleeping. He disappeared inside.

“How’s Rain Drizzle?” he asked. Moth Flight could hear their voices from outside.

“I’m fine!” Rain Drizzle said.

“Is that a rabbit?” Pine Needle said, sounding excited. “We almost never get rabbit!”

“River caught a duck, too, if you want that,” Moss Tail said.

River smiled from where he stood near the healers. “I’m glad she’d doing better.” He glanced at the darkening sky, then yawned. “I’m going to bed. Good night.”

Moth Flight yawned. It seemed his drowsiness was contagious. “Where should we sleep?” she called.

He paused and nodded toward Dappled Pelt’s hut. “There should be roo in there.”

Dappled Pelt nodded. “As long as you two don’t mind sharing a bed.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” Micah said.

“Good,” Moth Flight said with a smile.

Once they’d finished eating, Dappled Pelt led them into her hut. Rain thrummed the earth as dusk gave way to night. Moth Flight was relieved to be under the dry hut roof. She climbed into the spare reed bed, surprised to find the stems silky and comfortable. She shifted to one side, making room for Micah.

They laid together, close but comfortable.

Dappled Pelt settled into her own bed. “Comfy?”

“Yes,” Micah said with a smile.

“So am I,” Moth Flight said, rolling onto her side to make more room. She yawned, feeling sleepy. “I hope I can remember everything I learned today.”

“You will,” Micah said, rolling over to face her.

He closed his eyes. After a moment, his breathing had slowed as he drifted off. Moth Flight watched him for a moment, admiring his sharp, handsome face. Gradually, she felt her eyelids grow heavy and let slumber wash over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut out the scene here Moth Flight sees Tigerstar receiving his nine lives for reasons that are a spoiler for The Darkest Hour (also I'm not sure how I want to humanize the nine lives concept yet)


	17. Chapter 17

Pale light washed over the reed beds. The rain hadn’t stopped in two days, but sunlight was finally breaking through the clouds. On the other side of the clearing, River was stretching his hands to the sky outside his hut. Moss Tail and Dawn Mist had emerged from their hut, sleepy. Rain Drizzle and Pine Needle had gotten up early to hunt.

Dappled Pelt smiled at Moth Flight and Micah. “I’ve taught you everything I know.”

“You know a lot!” Micah said.

“I can’t wait to use all I’ve learned,” Moth Flight said with excitement. She wanted to get home and start gathering herbs, but the thought of parting with Micah made her heart hurt.

Micah glanced around the camp. “I like it here,” he murmured. “I was getting used to the river’s babble.”

Moth Flight stared at him for a long moment. She was getting used to the sound of his breathing as he slept.   
She blushed and looked away.

“You’re leaving?” Rain Drizzle walked into the camp, carrying a trout.

Pine Needle’s eyes were wide. “But I wanted to teach you how to fish.”

“That won’t be much use to me in the forest,” Micah said. “But thanks for the offer.”

“Can’t you stay longer?” Rain Drizzle asked.

“Our Clans need us,” Micah said.

Moth Flight winced. They’d have to separate and go back to their Clans. But was there any law saying they couldn’t visit each other?

“You should stop by the visit sometime,” Pine Needle said.

“Sure,” Moth Flight said with a smile. “We’ll come back with new skills to share.”

Dappled Pelt nodded. “Come back soon.”

Moth Flight turned to see River heading for them. She nodded to him. “Thanks for welcoming us.”

“Any time.”

Micah took Moth FLight’s arm as the RiverClan leader bowed respectfully. “See what happens when StarClan chooses you?”

“I should get back to my herbs,” Dappled Pelt said, turning toward her hut.

“Thanks for everything!” Moth Flight called as she disappeared inside.

Micah was gazing at the reed beds. “Do we have to go home?”

Moth Flight glanced at him. “Don’t you want to go back to SkyClan?”

“Yes, but not yet.” Micah leaned close to her ear. “I like being with you.”

Moth Flight’s eyes widened as her stomach filled with butterflies. She blushed. “I like being with you, too.”

Moth Flight noticed River had looked down, smiling softly to himself. Had he heard?

“I bet Cloud Spots can teach you about the herbs of the forest,” River said, staring at the forest.

Micah nodded. “Good idea! And we’ll be able to show Cloud Spots what Dappled Pelt told us.”

Micah shifted uncomfortably. She didn’t want to be away from camp for too long. “But my Clan might need me.”

River looked at her. “You’ve got a whole lifetime to take care of your Clan. Have some fun while you’re still young.”

She glanced at Micah. River was wise and experienced.   
She trusted his judgement. “Alright then.”

Micah smiled happily. “Great!”

“I can show you the way,” River offed.

Moth Flight frowned. She wanted to walk alone with   
Micah. “No, that’s okay.”

“We’ll fine it,” Micah assured him.

River smiled in a teasing way. “I see. It might be hard to find, though. ThunderClan camp is hidden in a ravine.”

Micah nodded. “Then at least we’ll know what to look for. Thank you.” He turned toward the camp entrance.

“Thanks, River!” Moth Flight called as she hurried after Micah.

They followed the reed trail to the riverbank. Moth Flight spotted the stepping stones nearby and hurried toward them happily. Dappled Pelt had led her over here many times to show her herbs that grew along the river. She stepped onto the first stone and quickly hopped to the other side of the river.

Micah stepped onto the shore beside her. “Which way should we go?”

Moth Flight looked toward the trees. “Don’t you know the forest?”

“Not this part.”

“Then we’ll just have to explore.” Moth Flight stepped down the shore and stepped over the gnarled roots of an oak tree. Fresh leaves shaded them from the sun, covering the sky as they reached the forest. “I wish we could hunt. I’m hungry.”

“Maybe we could try fishing,” Micah said.

“But we don’t know how,” Moth Flight said. “Besides, we shouldn’t hunt until ThunderClan welcomes us.”

They fell in step, walking through the forest. “I hope ThunderClan is willing to share their food,” Micah said.

Moth Flight followed him deeper into the forest, suddenly feeling uneasy. Had Cloud Spots warned   
Thunder that some healers might stop by for a lesson?   
She knew Thunder was Clear Sky’s son, but had never formally met with him. She wondered if he was just as overbearing and paranoid as his father.

They followed a trail through bramble bushes as the forest floor rose into a stope. It steppened as the trees grew closer together, shadows pressing in on all sides.

“Do you know where you’re going?” Moth Flight asked hopefully.

“No.” Micah stepping over a rotting log. Moth Flight followed, gazing into the forest. It seemed to stretch on forever, sunlight dappling the ground through gaps in the canopy.

“Can’t you navigate the forest?”

“Hardly,” Micah said. “Every tree looks the same.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

Moth Flight jerked around, her heart lurching. She relaxed upon seeing Cloud Spots. “Oh. It’s just you.”

“Are you lost?” Cloud Spots asked, cocking his head.

“We came to visit you.”

Cloud Spots nodded. “I assume you’ve already been to RiverClan then.”

“Yes! Moth Flight said. “Dappled Pelt taught us all she knows. We wanted to show it with you.”

“And hopefully learn more,” MIcah said.

“Do you think Thunder will let us stay?” Moth Flight asked.

“Of course.” Cloud Spots smiled playfully. “He wouldn’t want the other healers knowing more than his.”

Micah laughed.

Moth Flight sighed. “I was afraid he might be like his father.”

Cloud Spots barked a laugh. “Why do you think they don’t live together anymore? Those two can hardly stand each other. I’ll take you to camp once I’ve collected my borage.”

“Let me show you.” Cloud Spots led them down a winding path through the brambles, stopping as the trees thinned out. The undergrowth grew patchy on the forest floor. The leaves were soft and furry. “By summer, these bugs will become purple flowers,” Cloud Spots said.

Moth Flight stared at the stems, taking in a deep breath to absorb the zesty smell. She stopped and touched a finger to a leaf. It was surprisingly soft. “What’s this?”

“Is helps soothe stomachaches,” Cloud Spots said.   
“And relieves chest pain. It also helps mothers produce more milk for newborns.”

“Is someone sick?” Micah asked, breaking one of the stems and bringing it close to his face.

“No, but Sable has just given birth,” Cloud Spots said.  
Micah ran his hand over a borage leaf. “Doesn’t she have enough?”

“I’m just making sure,” Cloud Spots said. “Sable’s in her fifties now. Women like her are hardly even able to give birth.”

“Is Nigel the father?” Moth Flight asked curiously. She knew they were married now.

“Yes,” Cloud Spots said with a smile.

Moth Flight kneeled down and grabbed at a borage leaf, tearing it from the stem.

“The best leaves grow halfway up the stem,” Cloud Spots told her. “Not too tough, but old enough to carry sap.”

Moth Flight chose another leaf closer to the middle.   
“How about this one?”

“Perfect.” Cloud Spots picked another leaf and began laying them in a small diamond of clothe beside him.

Together they picked a small pile, then Cloud Spots folded the clothe over them and picked it up. He headed off through the trees. Moth Flight and Micah followed, pushing past brambles and veery around wide tree trunks. Cloud Spots suddenly stopped and waited for them to catch up.

Once at his side, Moth flight gasped as the earth suddenly dipped into a steep ravine.

Spindly trees and bushes crowded the bottom. A few boulders jutted out here and there, just wide enough for someone to stand on.

“Is the camp down there?” Moth Flight asked.

“Yes.” Cloud Spots stepped onto the first boulder.   
“Follow me, and be careful. Some of the ledges are narrow.” He picked his way carefully down the shelf.

Moth Flight and Micah exchanged a nervous glance before following. Every time she stepped on the next boulder, grit shouldered out from under it. Her heart lurched. Were the stones giving way?

Carefully, she stepped onto the next ledge, fear sparking until she hit the ground. She sighed with relief once on the smooth earth again. Micah landed soon after. Looking after, Moth Flight frowned. Where was the camp? There was nothing down here but a tall gorse bush and a tangle of vines.

It wasn’t until Cloud Spots stepped through the vines that she realized it was a hidden entrance. She followed Micah through, aware of the high walls looming on either side of her as she moved through the tunnel.

The tunnel opened it into grassy clearing. Bushes enforced by branch structures encircled it, and a large hut fashioned from bramble bushes crowded one end.   
A great rock towered in the middle, with another hut build into the side of it. Moth Flight noticed a small stream following through the camp, under the rock, then back out the other side. On the very far side of the camp, a cliff rose over burgeoning ferns. At one side, a fallen tree lay against a healthy one, a small hut build underneath.

Cloud Spots headed for the cliff, while Micah paused to admire the camp.

Moth Flight stood beside him, trying to spit somewhere. “Where are all your Clanmates?”

“Hunting,” Cloud Spots called over his shoulder a moment before squeezing through a crack in the cliff.

“I’m still here,” came a croaky voice from beneath the fall tree. Roosevelt stepped out, not even blinking at the harsh sunlight. Moth Flight noticed how white his once blood red eyes were. Had he gone completely blind?

“I’m Moth Flight,” she introduced, assuming he couldn’t see him. “I’m WindClan’s heal-”

“I know who you were,” Roosevelt interrupted. “The Clan has been talking about you.”

Moth Flight hesitated. Were all the Clans talking about her? She shifted self-consciously.

“You told Cloud Spots to be our official healer, so now he wants me eating herbs every morning and night,” Roosevelt muttered. “He thinks he can cure my old age.”

Cloud Spots squeezed out of the rock. “I can’t cure old age, but I can help your aches and pains.”

“I’d rather you’d bring me a juicy doe to eat instead of bitter leaves,” Roosevelt huffed.

Cloud Spots rolled his eyes. “It’s my hob to take care of you.”

A young girl with orange hair emerged from one of the huts. “Roosevelt! Do you need me to change your bed?”

A black haired boy chased after her. ‘I want to help.” He paused, spotting Moth Flight and Micah. “Who are they?”

“This is Moth Flight and Micah,” Cloud Spots said. “They’re visiting so I can teach them about herbs.”

“Hi! My name’s Apple Blossom,” the little girl called cheerfully. She looked at Cloud Spots. “Can we go help Roosevelt with his bed?”

Roosevelt scoffed. “I don’t need help.”

Apple Blossom lifted her head. “We’ll get you the soft clothe.” She nodded toward the boy. “Snail Shell said he just finished drying some.”

Snail Shell nodded. “I can get it now.”

Cloud Spots frowned. “Where did you put it?”

“Near the top of the ravine, so the dye would try quicker.”

Apple Blossom smiled hopefully. “We won’t be long.”

Cloud Spots nodded. “Just be careful on the ravine.”

Apple Blossom turned and raced for the gorse barrier. “We will!”  
Snail Shell chased after her, disappearing through the vine curtain.

Roosevelt rolled his eyes. “Between swallowing herbs and having my hut cleaned out, I can hardly get a moment of peace.”

Cloud Spots laughed. “And don’t forget all the babysitting.”

Roosevelt scoffed. “Well, I don’t think that. It’s nice being about to help out. Goose Berry and Yew Tail just want me to feel useful, but Apple Blossom and Snail Shell are capable of looking after themselves.”

“Hazel Burrow will, once Sable gets too restless to stay in camp.”

Moth Flight blinked. “Is that Sable and Nigel’s new baby? Hazel Burrow?”

Cloud Spots nodded, glancing at one of the huts. “Do you want to meet him.”

“Yes.” Moth Flight was really more interested in seeing how well the borage would work. She followed Cloud Spots toward the tangled thorn hut.

Cloud Spots ducked inside. “Sable! Moth Flight wants to see the baby.”

“Come in!” A gentle voice called from beside.

Moth Flight glanced back at Micah, who stood in the middle of the clearing. “Can Micah come in too?”

Micah shook his head. “Lia always said it’s best to leave mothers alone. I’ll stay with Roosevelt. He must have plenty of interesting stories.”

Roosevelt blinked in surprise. “I didn’t think you’d be interested in the tales of an old coot like me, but alright.”

Cloud Spots ducked into the hut and Moth Flight followed. She found herself in a wide hollow with the hut built over it. Sunlight tore through the gaps in the branches. “How did you make this hut?” she asked, gazing around with wide eyes.

“There used to be a thorn bush here, but we twisted it to form a shelter,” Cloud Spots said.

Three wide beds, woven from moss and clothe, sat on the dry earth floor. Sable laid in one, holding a baby to her chest as it suckled.

“This is Hazel Burrow,” Sable said. “He looks just like his father.”

“He’s perfect,” Moth Flight said, gazing happily at the baby. She glanced toward the empty begs. “Is that were Apple Blossom and Snail Shell sleep?”

“With their mother, Goose Berry,” Cloud Spots said.“The third bed used to be Violet Dawn’s, but she sleeps in Thunder’s hut now.”

“We’ll leave to rest, Sable,” Cloud Spots said. “You need your strength.”

“Did you give her borage?” Moth Flight asked.

Cloud Spots pointed to a small plate of leaves beside her bed. “I gave her one leaf this morning, but I wanted to gather more in case she needed it.”

“Take the rest back,” Sable said. “I don’t need it.”

Cloud Spots glanced at the baby, who suckled happily at his mother’s breast. “Alright.” He picked up the plate and exited the camp.

“It was nice seeing you,” Moth Flight said gratefully.

Sable smiled with pride. “Anytime.”

Moth Flight wondered what it was like being a mother. She enjoyed going on walks on the moor by herself, hunting for new herbs. She couldn’t imagine being stuck in camp, carrying for a helpless baby.

She looked at Micah. He was so handsome, blonde hair bright in the sunshine.

He was worth staying in camp all day.

“The hawk was near the top of the tree,” Roosevelt rumbled. “But I couldn’t let it get away. I climbed up-” he broke off as the entrance trembled.

A moment later, Thunder walked into camp with Lightning Tail, holding a rabbit. Owl Eyes and Nigel followed, holding their own catches.

“What good luck!” Cloud Spots said. “Plenty to eat tonight.”

“If it’s this good in spring, imagine what it’ll be like in summer.” He smiled at Cloud Spots, but had to do a double take on Moth Flight. He stared at her for a long moment. “The healers are visiting today?”

Cloud Spots nodded.

Thunder dipped his head. “We’re honored by your visit.” He turned to Micah. “How’s Clear Sky?”

“Fine.”

“Of course he’s fine,” Lightning Tail grunted. “He thinks he’s the best man to ever live.”

“He certainly knows his strengths,” Micah answered.

Thunder barked a laugh. “He must love you.”

“I’m still trying to get him to even like me,” Micah said.

Nigel was already heading for the nursery. “How’s Sable?” he asked Cloud Spots.

“Fine.”

Owl Eyes glanced at the gorse barrier. “Violet Dawn wanted to know if you had chervil. Her stomach has been hurting all morning.”

“Where is she?” Cloud Spots asked, frowning.

“Helping Apple Blossom and Snail Shell.”

“I’ll gather some for her,” Cloud Spots said. “There’s plenty in the forest.”

Micah narrowed his eyes. “Do you not keep a store?”

Cloud Spots shrugged. “I prefer using the freshest herbs whenever I can,” he explained. “I’ll start drying some in the middle of summer.”

Footsteps sounded from the gorse barrier. A moment later, Spike and Clover appeared, dragging a large buck between them.

Thunder smiled. “You got it down the ravine!”

Clover sighed. “Spike threw it over the cliff.”

Moth Flight glanced at the battered buck. “You’re lucky no one was underneath it.”

“I yelled ‘look out’!” Spike said with a shrug.

Micah couldn’t help but laugh. “It must have hit every ledge on the way down.”

Roosevelt kneeled down to poke the buck’s side. “At least it’s tender.”

Cloud Spots gently touched Moth Flight’s arm, making her turn. “Do you want to see my hut before I go find chervil?”

Moth Flight nodded eagerly and followed Cloud Spots across the clearing toward the cracked rock. She glanced at Micah. “You go first.”

He nodded and followed Cloud Spots into the small tunnel. Moth Flight joined him soon after, feeling giddy. A small clearing lay ahead of them, edged by a cliff that stretched toward the top of the ravine. Water tricked down the rock, pooling at one edge and another small shelter lay under the jutting stone. Moth Flight walked over to look inside. “Is this where you keep your stores?”

Cloud Spots nodded and moved into the shelter. He came back with a wad of leaves, neatly bundled and tied with a thin string. He untied it and let the herbs unfurl.

Moth Flight frowned, unable to recognize any of the forest herbs.

“This is comfrey,” Cloud Spots said, picking up the largest leaf. “I keep a supply in case Roosevelt is woken by his aches. But the forest is always full of it, so I pick it fresh every day.”

“What does it do?” Micah asked.

“Eases the pain in joints,” Cloud Spots said.

“Do you eat it, or rub it on your skin?” Moth Flight asked.

“Either will do,” Cloud Spots said. “I’ve been trying to sew a bunch of leaves into bandages to wrap around sore limbs. I’ve heard comfrey can also help heal broken limbs, but I haven’t had a chance to try it yet.”

Nigel slid into the hut. “Sable says she’s thirsty,” he said.

Cloud Spots raised his head. “Sorry! I meant to bring her water earlier.”

“It’s alright,” Nigel said. “I can get it.” He walked over to the pool of water and took a small pot, then dipped it into the pool. Then he stood up with the water and hurried through the tunnel.

Cloud Spots gathered up his herbs. “I should go find chervil for Violet Dawn. You can come with me, if you’d like. I can show you more herbs.”

“Perfect!” Micah smiled.

Moth Flight felt happiness fiz through her. She would return to WindClan with so much knowledge! She followed Micah and Cloud Spots out of camp, hoping Half Moon was just as pleased as she was.


	18. Chapter 18

Moth Flight sat in a sunny clearing, a small baby boy in her arms. He was already big and strong. She smiled in glee and turned her head to see Micah, but he was gone. “Micah?” she called, suddenly feeling alone.

The weight in her arms vanished, and she looked down to see the baby had gone. Panic surged through her. She jumped to her feet and staring around.

“Micah!”

“Moth Flight!”

She gasped, sitting upright in bed.

She could feel Micah’s arms around her and shook her head. She was in the ThunderClan camp, with soft dawn light creeping into the shelter of the fallen tree where they slept.

“Sorrel’s here,” Micah said, eyes wide. “He’s in the clearing.”

Moth Flight stood up and pushed out of the hut. Sorrel was standing in the middle of the clearing, look desperate. He turned when she appeared. “There you are!”

“Is something wrong?”

“You said you’d be in RiverClan!” Sorrel growled. “But RIver told me you came here.” His gaze flickered over her should. “Micah.” He narrowed his eyes as Micah stepped out of the hut.

Moth Flight glared at him. “Is something wrong?” she repeated.

Sorrel looked at her again. “Alan’s sick!”

Moth Flight frowned. “Is his cough back?”

“Not just that, but he’s burning like fire and has been babbling nonsense.”

“How much catmint has he eaten?”

“Reed Tail said to just give him tansy,” Sorrel said.

Thunder emerged from the lichen that hid the entrance to his hut. “What’s going on?”

“We need Moth Flight.”

The camp was beginning to stir as ThunderClan was woken by the commotion, Apple Blossom peeked out fro the bramble hut. Lightning Tail and Nigel emerged from the large hut.

Lightning Tail glared at Sorrel. ‘How did you find our camp?”

“I fell down your stupid ravine,” Sorrel growled. Moth Flight noticed his knee was bleeding. 

“Why are you here?” Thunder asked, taking a step forward.

“I need Moth Flight. One of our Clanmates is sick,” Sorrel said, glaring at the ThunderClan leader.

Moth Flight blushed. Why was Sorrel acting so hostile? Thunder and his people had been nothing but kind.

Cloud Spots emerged from his clearing with a small satchel of herbs. He handed them to Moth Flight. “Take these. They might help you.”

Moth Flight nodded gratefully, then turned to Thunder. “Thank you for letting us stay. We enjoyed it here.”

Thunder smiled warmly. “Tell your parents I said hello.”

She nodded and headed for the gorse barrier. Sorrel followed.

Micah hurried after them, but Sorrel turned back. “We don’t need you.”

Moth Flight glared at him crossly. “Two healers are better than one. Let him come.”

Sorrel shot a glance at her and noticed her angry expression. She sighed. “Fine.”

“Thanks. Bye, Cloud Spots!” Micah called over his shoulder.

Moth Flight let Sorrel take the lead out of camp, climbing up the ravine briskly. Not a single word was exchanged during the long trek to the more. Moth Flight was relieved to finally reach the WindClan camp, just as the sun was lifting over the distant forest. The clearing was filled with sunshine.

Moth Flight hurried toward her hut with Micah close behind.

Gorse Fur watched them pass, yawning in the early morning. Dust Muzzle and Willow Tail jumped up. Jagged Peak and Holly stared out from their huts. Moth Flight felt anxiety prick through her. They looked so uneasy to see Micah.

“Wait!” Wind Runner called, making Moth Flight skid to a halt.

Her mother was stalking over from her hut, glaring at Micah. “What’s he doing here?”

“Helping,” Moth Flight answered.

:Didn’t I tell you I didn’t want him in camp?” Wind Runner growled.

Moth Flight faced her. “Alan’s sick. He can help.”

Wind Runner looked uneasy. “We found a rabbit with an arrow in its hide. It died of bloodlose.”

Micah frowned. “So?”  
“It had this lodged it in its hide.” Wind Runner held up a low, sharp arrow. The tip was still stained with blood. Moth Flight cocked her head, confused. But when she leaned closer, she recognized the make.

It was thicker and shorter than the arrows WindClan carved. The stone tip was tied to the stick with long grass instead of heather.

A SkyClan arrow.

Wind Runner was glaring at Micah. “Willow Tail also said she saw a SkyClan patrol on the moor yesterday. SkyClan can’t be trusted!”

Moth Flight stepped closer to Micah. “We can trust him! And I need his help.”

Wind Runner shook her head. “One day, you’ll have to stand on your own two feet.”

“One day I will, but I’m not ready yet.” Moth Flight grabbed Micah by the hand and marched off to her hut.

Alan lay shivering in his head. He looked old and weak. Moth Flight’s eyes widened with worry.

Reed Tail and Swift Minnow sat beside him.

“It started last night,” Reed Tail said. “He started mumbling nonsense, and his fever hit its highest.”

The old man was writhing in bed. “When will winter end? It’s so cold!”

Moth Flight dropped to her knees, fearing the worst. She put a hand on his forehead, and felt heat pulse from it. She remembered Dappled Pelt telling her that fevers could be deadly, and needed to be colled down. She turned to Swift Minnow. “Go get a pot of water and soak a few strips of cloth in it.”

“I’m so cold!” Alan wrapped his arms around himself.

Swift Minnow and Reed Tail hurried out of the hut.

Moth Flight untied the satchel and unrolled it. She stared at the herbs, recognizing them but unable to recall what they were for.

“Try feverfew,” Micah said.

Of course! She scanned the leaves, thoughts tumbling together into chaos. She could hardly think. Finally, she recognized the delicate scalloped leaf.

“Alan,” she said sternly. “I need you to swallow this leaf.”

He stared at her, shivering, eyes cloudy.

“Can you eat this for me?” She held the leaf up to his face.

Alan stared at her blankly.

Micah leaned forward and snatched up the leaf. He held it to Alan’s face. “We brought you a juicy rabbit leg to eat. Are you hungry?”

“I love rabbit!” Alan reached up a shaky hand to take the leaf.

“Just swallow it and you’ll feel better. You just need a good meal.” Moth Flight didn’t like having to lie, but Alan would be none the wiser. His life might depend on this.

Obediently, Alan nibbled the herb.

Relief washed through Moth Flight as he finally swallowed the last of it. She turned to Micah gratefully. “Thank you.”

“His mind is too fuzzy to comprehend anything,” Micah said.

Moth Flight looked down at Alan as he lulled off to sleep. “He’s not coughing anymore. Is he dying?”

Micah shook his head. “Listen to his chest.”

Moth Flight leaned into the bed and placed an ear against Alan’s chest. Her eyes widened in surprise as she heard what sounded like water. “It sounds like he’s drowning.”

Micah’s eyes widened. “He can’t be.”

“But there’s water in his chest!”

Micah leaned down to listen, eyes dark with worry. “He must have an infection.”

“What should we do?” Moth Flight’s eyes were wide with despair. “Wait, didn’t Cloud Spots say something about a tree?”

“The maple sap!” Micah gasped. “Cloud Spots said it can help coughs. It might be able to cure whatever Alan’s problem is.”

“Do you know where they grow?”

“Yes!”

“Fantastic!” Without thinking, Moth Flight leaped forward and hugged Micah tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She gasped, realizing what she’d done, and took a step back with a deep breath.

Micah stared at her for a long moment, cheek turning red. Then, calmly, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. He held her there for a long moment, then pulled away.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that,” he whispered.

Moth Flight stared into his eyes for a long moment. She saw nothing but love there, softening his sharp face. She took in a deep breath, reality coming back to her.

“We should hurry.” She took his hand but he intertwined their fingers. She led they out of the hut.

“Shouldn’t you stay here?” he asked. “Your mother won’t approve of you on SkyClan territory.”

“I need to know where the trees are,” Moth Flight reasoned. “Just in case something like this happens again.” She lifted her chin. Wind Runner wouldn’t stop her if she knew it was for the good of the Clan. “We just won’t tell her where we’re going. Let’s hurry.” She glanced at Alan. His chest was hardly rising.

Micah nodded. “I’ll lead the way.” They hurried toward the camp entrance.

“Where are you going?” Dust Muzzle called.

“To find an herb for Alan!” Moth Flight replied. “We won’t be long.”

Once out of camp, they raced down the moor. By the time they reached the SkyClan border, Moth Flight’s lungs where on fire. “Which way?”

“Follow me.” Micah pelted into the forest.

Moth Flight chased him into the trees, veering around thorn bushes and leaping rotting logs. Micah was faster than her in the first, disappearing over a rise. She followed, heart lurching as the ground tell into a ditch. Unable to stop, she jumped down it, landing heavily at the bottom. Micah ran ahead and she pushed on, determined not to lose sight of him. He swerved past a copse of oaks and followed a gully into a glade. The trees thinned out, illuminated by the sun. Bluebells covered the ground, turning it purple.

“Here!” Micah stopped at a tall tree near the bottom of the glade. “The bark at the bottom is too old, so I’ll get some from the top.”

Moth Flight skidded to a halt, panting. “But it’s so tall! Will you be safe up there?”

“With any luck.” Micah peered through the leafy branches, suddenly seeming uneasy.

Moth Flight clenched her fist with anxiety. She put a hand on his arm.

“I’ll be fine,” he assured her, brushing her off. He went to the base of the tree and jumped up to reach the frist branch. Shards of bark sprinkled down.

“I’ll go with you,” Moth Flight said.

“No, you stay here so I can drop the bark to you,” Micah said, glancing down at her as he heaved himself on the first branch. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Can’t we just use the bark from down here? There must be some sap.”

“It’s too dry.” He grabbed for the next branch. It shivered under his weight.

“Be careful!” Moth Flight called as he moved higher.

Grunting, he hauled himself up. “I’m fine!”

Moth Flight put an arm up to shield her eyes from the bark crumbs. She had to move to seem him better, never wanting to lose sight.

A twig snapped behind her. She spun around.

“What are you going in my forest?” Clear Sky growled, stalking over the glade.

“We need this sap for Alan,” Moth Flight explained. “He’s sick.”

“Don’t you have herbs on the moor?” Clear Sky moved closer, looking down at her through narrowed eyes.

She took a step back.

“We need the sap from this tree.” She glanced at Micah. Leaves shivered around him as he climbed into the high branches.

Clear Sky snapped his head up. “Is that Micah?”

“He’s helping me,” Moth Flight explained.

“He’s helping you steal from us!” Clear Sky growled. “Now get off my land.”

“We don’t have maple trees on the moor,” Moth Flight whined. “Please, I need this sap.”

Clear Sky scoffed. “WindClan seems to think the borders only work one way.”

Moth Flight narrowed her eyes. “SkyClan are the ones stealing game from WindClan.”

Clear Sky’s blue gaze turned to cold ice.

Moth Flight flinched, wishing she hadn’t spoken up. She backed away against the tree, feeling trapped. “I-I’m WindClan’s healer,” she squeaked. “I’m only trying to help Alan. As soon as Micah gets that back, I’ll leave.”

“You’re not taking anything anywhere,” Clear Sky shouted.

“But Alan could die without it!”

“That’s not my problem.”

Moth Flight gasped. How could Clear Sky be so cruel?

“Moth Flight?” Micah called. “Is everything alright?”

“It will be once she leaves,” Clear Sky shouted.

Leaves shivered as Micah struggled to see through the leaves. “Clear Sky? What are you doing here?”

“This is my territory!” Clear Sky shouted.

“Leave Moth Flight alone,” Micah called. “She just needs sap for-”

Clear Sky cut him off. “Stop playing hero to your little WindClan girl. Your loyalty should be to me and the Clan. Now get down!”

“I’m a healer,” Micah replied. “It’s my duty to help people.”

“It’s your duty to help your people,” Clear Sky growled. “Not everyone on earth.”

Moth Flight narrowed her eyes in anger. “So you’d let Alan die just because he’s not from your Clan?”

Clear Sky glared at her. “Are you telling me how to run my Clan?”

“Someone needs to!” Moth Flight snapped.

Moth Flight gasped as a sudden sharp pain coursed through her face. She straightened, her cheek stinging. Clear Sky was staring down at her.

He’d slapped her.

“Leave her alone!” Micah started climbing back down the tree.

“Once she leaves,” Clear Sky growled.

“Stay there, Micah!” Moth Flight called. She forced her voice to remain calm. “Alan needs this sap. I won’t let her die.”

Red Claw appeared over the glade. Moth Flight sighed in relief. Perhaps he could talk some sense into the SkyClan leader.

He stopped at the bottom of the slope. “Is WindClan starting another fight?” He glared at Moth Flight.

The hope drained from her body.

Above, the tree was shaking. “I’m coming down!” Micah called.

“No!” Moth Flight shouted. Alan needed the bark. She glared definitely at Clear Sky. “Do whatever you want, but I’m not leaving without that sap.”

Red Claw glanced at Clear Sky, frowning. “We should just let her go. She’s just a kid.”

“We won’t hurt her then.” Clear Sky pointed at him. “Stop him from getting the bark. She’ll go home without it.”

Red Claw nodded and hurried to the tree. He gave a massive leap and grabbed the first branch, swinging onto it.

“Micah, watch out!” Moth Flight wailed.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let him in,” Clear Sky murmured ominously.

Moth Flight turned on him. “He helped Tiny Branch!”

“Acorn Fur could have done that,” Clear Sky huffed.

“No she couldn’t!” How could StarClan have chosen such a stupid leader? “She didn’t know how to heal before Micah arrived.”

Clear Sky’s eyes stayed on the tree. He watched Red Claw scramble up the branches. Micah was at the top.

Moth Flight felt rage bubbling into her blood. “You’re lucky to have someone like Micah around! He’s the bravest and cleverest man I know!”

“You’re the clever one,” Clear Sky growled. “You’re down here, while he’s risking his life for sap.”

Moth Flight lifted her chin. “Give him a chance! He left his friends to help your Clan, but you treat him like a prisoner. He just leave you and come to WIndClan.”

Clear Sky turned on her. “No one leaves my Clan without my permission!”

“Because you’re a control freak!”

Footsteps sounded from the top of the glade. Willow Tail appeared, eyes wide. “I heard shouting.”

Clear Sky looked up at her. “More WindClan!”

Willow Tail hurried down the glade and thrust herself between Moth Flight and Clear Sky. “I was worried about Moth Flight so I came looking for her. I heard shouting and thought something was wrong. I guess I was right.”

“I’m fine,” Moth Flight old her. “Micah’s the one in trouble.” She nodded toward Red Claw, who was catching up to Micah. “He’s trying to get sap for Alan, but Red Claw wants to stop him.”

Willow Tail narrowed her eyes. “Red Claw! I should have known. He’s always been nothing but trouble.” She walked over to the tree and jumped up to the first branch. Leaves showered down as she scrambled onto it.

She disappeared among the leaves, following Red Claw. Just then, the leaves shook further down and Moth Flight noticed Micah sliding down the trunk, a strip of bark in his hands. He landed lightly on the ground and hurried out to hand it to Moth Flight. “I got it!” The bark glistened in the sunlight, wet with sap.

Delight made Moth Flight smile. “Thank you!” She stood up tall to place a kiss on his cheek.

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “How dare you!” He slapped the bark from her hand.

“No!” Moth Flight hurried over to it, trying to rescue the sap form the leaf litter.

Clear Sky faced Micah. “I thought you could become part of my Clan, but you can’t be trusted. You’re stealing for WindClan!”

“It’s not stealing! Herbs belong to all healers. How could you let Alan die when all he needs is sap? That’s greedy and cruel!”

Screams exploded from above.

“Murderer!’ Willow Tail shouted.

“Thief!” Red Claw retorted.

Micah’s eyes widened. “If they start a fight, they could fall and kill themselves!” He hurried toward the tree and leaped onto the first branch. 

“Take that bark to Alan!” he called to Moth Flight.

Moth Flight froze. She couldn’t leave until Micah was safe. “Come back!” she wailed in despair. But Micah continued to hurry upward toward Red Claw and Willow Tail.

A brown cloak swung through the air. Red Claw fell, but grabbed the branch and wailed himself back up. Willow Tail was farther along, trembling as she tried to keep herself balanced.

“Stop!” Micah called.

Moth Flight strained to see him through the branches. She could just make him out through the green leaves. He moved slowly.

“Stop!” he called again.

Willow Tail glanced at him. “Stay out of this,” she growled. “It’s not your fight.”

“It’s not anyone’s fight in a tree!” Miah called. “You can fight on the ground where’s there not a guarantee of death.”

Red Claw stopped on the branch, swaying back and forth as he tried to keep his balance. “Let’s fight as people, not crows! It’ll be better on the ground.”

Willow Tail narrowed her eyes. “You’re a coward!”

“Don’t be a fool!” Red Claw’s eyes widened in fear as Willow Tail moved forward.

“Stop!” Micah climbed onto the branch, wobbling. He dropped down to wrap his arms and legs around the branch.

It creaked beneath him. Dry bark drifted down like snow.

“The branch is rotten,” Clear Sky murmured. He took a step back.

A crack split the air. The branch bent under the weight of three four grown adults, then snapped.

Red Claw fell first, flailing through the air as the branch knocked against the tree. Willow Tail dropped with a scream, putting her arms up in an attempt to grab another branch. Both her and Red Claw managed to snag another branch, dangling in the air.

The rotten branch smashed into the ground, sending shards of wood like shrapnel through the air. Moth Flight shielded her face and turned away.

Silence covered the forest.

Then leaves rustled as Willow Tail pulled herself up to sit on the branch.

“Micah?” Moth Fight peered through the leaves. Red Claw was trembling and Willow Tail was clutching the trunk of the tree, but they both seemed fight. Moth Flight scanned the tree.

A low groan sounded from the base of the tree.

Moth Flight turned toward the fallen branch.

Micah lay beside it, groaning in agony. Both his legs had been shattered, bending at odd angles. He lay on his back, blood dripping from his mouth. He moved his head.

Moth Flight breathed with relief. He was alive!

He looked up, clearly pained, and grabbed her gaze. She could see the hopeless agony in his eyes. She knelt down beside him. “How can I help you?” she whispered, her voice trembling.

“Let me feel you.” His voice was weak. “I don’t want to leave you?”

Moth Flight leaned down and touched her forehead to his. “You don’t have to. We can take you back to camp. Didn’t Cloud Spots say there was a plant that could help broken bones?”

“Even if I live, I’ll be a useless cripple. My legs and spine are broken. I can’t move.”

“You don’t know that! Jagged Peak once broke his leg, but Cloud Spots helped him learn to cope and become strong.”

“Everything hurts.” His gaze was cloudy and out of focus, but he still kept his eyes on her face.

A sob choked her voice. “Comfrey! That’s what Cloud Spots said. Comfrey can-”

“Moth Flight,” Micah gasped. “Thank you for bringing me to Highstones, and introducing me to the Clans. I’m so lucky to have met you.   
Thanks to you, I finally understood who I was, and what I was meant to do."

“Stop it!” It sounded like a good-bye. “This can’t be the end! It’s not fair!” Moth Flight felt tears rush down her cheeks. She watched as the small water drops landed on Micah’s face.

“I love you, Moth Flight.”

Micah let his head fall, eyes growing dull.


	19. Chapter 19

Moth Flight lifted her head, eyes feeling puffy. Dawn light filtered through the trees above. She gasped softly and sat up. “Alan!”

“Don’t worry,” Wind Runner’s voice sounded beside her. She turned to see her mother sitting cross legged at the bottom of the glade. “Reed Tail took the sap to him. He’s alright now.”

Swift Minnow sat beside her. Moth Flight wondered how long they’d been sitting here with her. A chilly mist swirled around the forest floor.

Suddenly, memories came back to her. She felt the breath leave her body, like she’d been struck.

Micah lay just beside her, cold and stiff, eyes still open in death.

She’d slept beside a corpse.

Grief made her wail loudly. She put her face in her hands, sobbing.

Wind Runner stood up to sit beside her daughter. She wrapped an arm around Moth Flight’s shoulders. “It’s time to bury him.”

Panic flashed through her. “No. Then he’ll really be gone forever.” She realizing how cruel burials were. How would Micah ever see the sun again? He’d lay under the earth, being eaten by worms and parasites. 

“If we don’t, scavengers will come to eat him,” Wind Runner murmured.

Moth Flight whimpered.

Swift Minnow stood up. “Burying him will show our respect.”

Wind Runner nodded. “The earth will protect him.”

Moth Flight whined in anguish. “But I need him.”

“You still you have family and your Clan,” Wind Runner murmured.

Moth Flight moved away, turning to glare at them. “I don’t want you! I want Micah!”

They exchanged looks. Wind Runner sighed and signalled with her hand. Gorse Fur moved down the glade, along with Shawn, Blossom and Acorn Fur.

Shawn grabbed Micah under the arms, heaving him up. Gorse Fur and Blossom crowded around, helping to take Micah’s dead weight. Acorn Fur stood back to watch. Together, they carried his body away.

“No!” Moth Flight lurched forward, but felt her mother’s arms wrap around her torso. “Don’t take him away! Stop!” She screamed.

Wind Runner pulled her back as she writhed in her arms. “Moth Flight, that’s enough!”

“You can’t do this!” Moth Flight wailed. Tears blurred her vision. “I need him!”

“He’s nothing but a corpse now,” Wind Runner growled. “He can’t do anything for you.”

Moth Flight finally went limp, feeling as heavy as a stone. Her sobs brought the air as daylight made the leaves glimmer above. At the top of the rise, she could see they had already dug a hole. Clear Sky stood beside it with Star. All of SkyClan gathered as Shawn and Gorse Fur paused at the hole.

Moth Flight glared at Clear Sky, seeing the blankness in the man’s eyes. Didn’t he realize what he’d done, over something as stupid as sap?

Acorn Fur’s eyes held unfallen tears. She pressed close to Oliver while Quick Water, Lavender, Fern Leaf and Acadia stared sadly at Micah’s body. Red Claw stayed behind Clear Sky, staring at the ground, eyes wide with regret and sorrow.

Moth Flight looked around, her eyes landing on Willow Tail. She was watching form behind Dust Muzzle. Moth Flight glared at her angrily. “Don’t just stand there and sulk!” she shouted. “Look at what you’ve done!”

Wind Runner squeezed her tightly. “It was just an accident.”

“That could have been prevented! If those two hadn’t insisted on fighting, Micah would still be alive.”

Clear Sky caught her gaze steadily. “Micah died bravely.”

“He died because you send Red Claw after him,” Moth Flight growled, stunned. “You killed him!”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “He chose to climb back up the tree,” he said with a shrug. “He could have stayed on the ground and let Red Claw and Willow Tail sort themselves out.”

Moth Flight’s eyes widened. Was Clear Sky blaming Micah? “You’re awful! You’re a terrible jerk! I wish someone you love would die, so you could know how to feels!”

Star stepped forward, gazing at Moth Flight sympathetically. “You have the right to be angry,” she said. “But there’s no reason to point figures. Being angry doesn’t bring Micah back.”

“Don’t defend him!” Moth Flight snapped. “He’s a worthless, foolish leader who got his own healer killed. You don’t even deserve to have known Micah!”

Wind Runner put a hand on her shoulder. “Hush, Moth Flight. There will be a time for such words later. But do you really want to disrespect Micah by arguing at his burial?”

Moth Flight blushed with shame and took a step back, her anger withering.

Shawn knelt down and laid Micah’s body in the grave.

Moth Flight closed her eyes and turned away. Micah had proclaimed his love to him. She remembered all the nights they’d spent together in Dappled Pelt’s hut, sleeping close together. They’d stayed up for hours talking about how nice it would be to visit each other between both Clans. They’d been convinced StarClan would find a way for them to be together.

Moth Flight felt her mother press against her. She watched as Clear Sky got to his knees and began pushing loose earth into the hole.

Her throat tightened as another wave of sadness washed over her. Gorse Fur joined her other side.

Once the hole was filled, Clear Sky stood up and dusted himself off. He sighed. “I once regretted my promise to let Micah stay in SkyClan. He was used to living easy, and too sure of himself to be trusted. I didn’t think he had a place in the Clan, but I was wrong.” His gaze turned sad. “He devoted himself to being a healer, and loved his duties. I respected his intelligence and kindness. He stood up to me, always doing what he thought was right. He died trying to be helpful.” He looked at Moth Flight. “He had to climb that tree, because he had to help. He died caring about others, bravely and without hesitation. I should have seen that sooner.”

Murmurs of approval rippled through the crowd.

Moth Flight pulled away from her mother and fled over the glade. She looked around, unsure where to go. She just didn’t want to be at the burial anymore.

“Moth Flight,” a gentle voice called from the trees. Pebble Heart came over the rise. “I heard about Micah and wanted to pay my respects.”

Moth Flight glanced past him toward the grave. “They already buried him.”

Pebble Heart nodded. “You should go home to mourn.”

“No!” she shouted in alarm. She remembered how Melanie had reacted when Gray Wing died, moving around the hollow like a silent shadow, staring at the ground, hardly eating while her Clan watched.

“Moth Flight.” Pebble Heart’s voice was soft. “Try this.” He held up a tiny leave sprig. “It’s called thyme. It’ll help calm you down.”

Blindly, Moth Flight grabbed the sprig and chewed it. It was pungent in flavor. Once it was down, her thoughts stopped whirling and the terror drained from her body. Slowly, she felt her heartbeat slow.

“Come to ShadowClan,” Pebble Heart murmured. “You should get away from your Clan to properly grieve.”

Moth Flight blinked at him. “What about Tall Shadow?”

“I’m sure if you ask, she’ll let you stay,” Pebble Heart said.

Wind Runner’s voice sounded from the top fo the glade. “What are we asking Tall Shadow?” She hurried down the slope.

“I think Moth Flight should visit ShadowClan,” Pebble Heart said calmly.

“Why?” Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “She should be with her family.”

Pebble Heart met her gaze steadily. “She needs to take a break while she grieves. It’s better for her to get away from her responsibilities.”

Wind Runner’s eyes darkened with worry. “Moth Flight?” She turned to her daughter.

“I want to go,” Moth Flight said, feeling strangely calm. The thyme must have worked.

Pebble Heart nodded. “I’ll take her to my camp.”

Wind Runner frowned. “I’ll set Dust Muzzle to check on her tomorrow.”

“Leave her be,” Pebble Heart said. “She’ll be in good hands.”

“We should get home,” Gorse Fur called from the top of the slope. “The Clan is waiting for us.”

Wind Runner hugged Moth Flight briskly, then stepped away. “Take care.”

Moth Flight nodded as her mother waved good bye then hurried up the slope. Pebble Heart took her arm gently and let her across the glade, steering her between the brambles.

Moth Flight felt the urge to push back. How could she leave Micah behind like this? Under the earth, alone and cold. She’d never see him again.


	20. Chapter 20

Moth Flight followed Pebble Heart into the ShadowClan camp.

Juniper Branch looked up from her meal and smiled sympathetically. Her stomach was swollen with an unborn child. Her husband, Raven Pelt, glanced at Moth Flight awkwardly. Lefty sat in a patch of the clear towards the edge of the clearing. He leaned close to Muddy. “I head she fell in love with that farmer who died,” he murmured.

“He wasn’t just a farmer, he became Clear Sky’s healer,” Muddy corrected.

“Moth Flight.” Tall Shadow emerged from her hut, eyes wide with sympathy.

Moth Flight stopped and turned her eyes to the ground. “Pebble Heart said I could stay.”

Pebble Heart glanced around, then dropped her voice into a whisper. “I thought she might be able to grieve peacefully here, without her family dotting on her or anything reminding him of Micah.”

Moth Flight sighed. No matter where she went, everything would remind her of Micah. The sky, the wind, the sun. Moth Flight whimpered, feeling miserable.

Tall Shadow nodded in understanding. “She can stay.”  
Sun Shadow emerged from a small hut woven into the camp wall. “Moth Flight?” He seemed nervous. “Are you alright? Sparrow Fur told us about Micah. I’m so sorry to hear such a thing.”

“Thank you, Sun Shadow,” Moth Flight said. She liked that everyone seemed to be taking about Micah. Maybe if no one forgot him, and everyone told stories, he wouldn’t feel so alone under the earth.

Tall Shadow looked at her nephew. “Can Moth Flight share your hut? She’ll need somewhere to sleep.”

“Of course,” Sun Shadow said. “Should I make a bed.”

“I can make my own,” Moth Flight said. She didn’t even care about a bed, just as long as she could lay down in private. She brushed past him and disappeared into the hut, relieved to find it dark and warm. The walls encircled a large bed woven from pine branches and moss. She sat by the wall, not wanting to invade Sun Shadow’s space.

“How long is she staying?” a voice murmured from outside.

“Why did she have to come here?”

“Can’t she mourn in her own camp?”

A moment later, Pebble Heart walked into the hut, carrying a bundle. He dropped it into Moth Flight’s lap. Inside were a few small seeds. “Dappled Pelt brought this for you. She said it’ll help you sleep.”

“She’s here?” Moth Flight asked.

“She couldn’t stay long,” Pebble heart said. “She said you needed your peace.”

“How did she know I was here?”

“She went to the moor first.”

Moth Flight smiled with gratitude. It was as if all the other healers were pulling together to help her through this.

Except for Micah.

A new wave of grief washed over her. Everything reminded her of him. She wished she could block out all the memories she had with him, even the happy ones. She brought the seeds to her mouth and swallowed.

“I’ll sit with you,” Pebble Heart said.

“No, I’d rather be alone.”

“Then I’ll be back to check on you.”

Moth Flight leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes as Pebble Heart left. The darkness was a relief. She wished she could stay in the darkness forever were it could swallow all her pain and leave her numb. She didn’t want to ever feel anything ever again.


	21. Chapter 21

Moth Flight opened her eyes and sighed in disappointment, finding herself in the moonlit cave. She didn’t have the energy for dreams tonight.

Footsteps sounded behind her and two people entered the gave. One a small, young woman with black hair and brilliant blue eyes. The other a tall, handsome man with ginger hair.

Moth Flight stared at them, knowing they couldn’t hear or see her. This was just another dream. She glanced up at the hole in the room, seeing the moon nudging slowly into view. Within a fee moments, it would strike the stone and summon the spirits.

The man sat in front of the stone and leaned against it. The woman stepped back and Moth Flight shielded her eyes from the explosion of light.

When she blinked them open again, the stone walls of the cave had been replaced by trees. She recognized it as the Fourtrees clearing. The man stood at the great rock, stars swirling overhead.

The man’s eyes were wide and he pressed his back to the stone, looking alarmed. As the stars spun, they melted into one another and fell to the ground like white fire.

People emerged from the white flame, starry figures brilliant. As they emerged into the clearing, the white fire faded behind them. 

The man stared at them in amazing. He blinked as if in understanding. Moth Flight watched as he smiled with joy.

A burly man with a fuzzy golden beard stepped forward. The ginger man greeted him. They exchanged a few words, then touched their foreheads together.

The ginger man jerked in pain.

A dirty blonde haired man stepped forward next. Once again, they touched foreheads and the young man winced in pain. Next was a beautiful dark hair girl. Then a thin man. Each of their touches made the man wince with pain.

Moth Flight frowned. What did this mean? She wished she could hear their words. Perhaps it would bring some sort of light to this situation.

Four more people approached, their touches scorching through the man like lightning. Yet, with each spasm, the man stood taller, his chin held high with pride.

But when the final person approached, his eyes grew wide with emotion.

The young blonde woman approached, and Moth Flight instantly recognized the love in the man’s eyes. Micah had once looked at her like that.

Her heart went out to the man. He also loved someone he could no longer reach, someone who belonged to the other side now.

Suddenly, she gasped, and raked her gaze over the crowd. Was Micah here? Would she have a chance to see him?

But she couldn’t recognize anyone.

Why couldn’t she dream of him? She’d been think of him all day. Where was Micah?

Moth Flight stepped back, suddenly angry. Why was she dreaming of this strange ceremony? She didn’t know any of these people. Why should she care? All she wanted was to see Micah.

“It’s not fair!” she wailed.


	22. Chapter 22

“Moth Flight?” Pebble Heart said, shaking her shoulder. His eyes were round with worry. “Are you alright?”

She lifted her head, feeling groggy.

Pebble Heart sighed. “I think I gave you too many poppy seeds. You’ve been asleep for two days.”

Moth Flight looked around, memories flashing back to her. She was in Sun Shadow’s hut in the ShadowClan camp.

Pebble Heart held up a small pot of water. “You should drink something.”

Sadness washed through her as she remembered the small pool of water in Cloud Spots’s clearing. Micah had gone to see it with her.   
They’d both drank from it before.

“I brought you food too.” Pebble Heart set down a plate. It was still warm, freshly cooked.

Moth Flight shook her head. “I’m not hungry.”

“You need to eat,” Pebble Heart reasoned.

“Why?” Moth Flight frowned. “If I starve, I can be with Micah.”

“Don’t think like that!” Pebble Heart’s eyes widened.

“Why?” Moth Flight snapped.

“What about your Clan? Or the other healers?” Pebble Heart said. “StarClan didn’t come to me or Dappled Pelt or even Cloud Spots- they chose you. They need you.”

“And I need Micah!”

Pebble Heart frowned. “Perhaps he’s supposed to be with them.”

Moth Flight huffed. “So his destiny was to die,” she muttered bitterly. “And mine is to be lonely and miserably.” She pictures Micah in the rolling hills of StarClan, relaxing in the sun and running through the meadows. Meanwhile, she was stuck here, working her hands to the bone taking care of her Clan. “They can’t even let me get a good night’s sleep.”

Pebble Heart cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

“I keep having these dumb dreams about people I don’t recognize,” Moth Flight sighed.

Pebble Heart leaned closer. “What do they look like?”

“Why does it matter?”

Pebble Heart held up the pot of water. “Please drink.”

“Stop trying to make me feel better!”

“I just want to know about these dreams. They could be important.”

“Of course they’re important!” Moth Flight snapped. “But StarClan won’t tell me what they mean.”

“Perhaps I could help,” Pebble Heart urged, sitting down. “Tell me about your dream.”

Moth Flight sighed in frustration. “I’m standing in the moonlit cave, and two people come in.”

“Do you recognize them?”

“No. But one of them, a man, sat beside the stone. Then the spirits appeared.”

“StarClan?”

“I guess so. They look like StarClanfolks, but I don’t recognize any of them. Anyway, nine people approach the man one by one and touch their foreheads together. It looked like it hurt a lot.”

“Is this the only dream you have?”

Moth Flight shook her head. “I dream of an older lady, too. Once she was dead, but she came back to life.”

Pebble Heart’s eyes clouded with thoughts. “Perhaps it wasn’t her time to die.”

Moth Flight narrowed her eyes. “It shouldn’t have been Micah’s time to die, either. Why didn’t StarClan bring him back?”

Pebble Heart glanced away, then stood up. “Why don’t you come see Juniper Branch with me? She’s pregnant with Raven Pelt’s child. Apparently, she’s been having pains.”

“When is it due?”

“Another month or so. Come with me. It’ll be the first birth I’ve done by myself, so I could use some help.”

Moth Flight frowned, knowing Pebble Heart was just trying to distract her. “No. I want to stay here.”

“You should get some fresh air. It’ll make you feel better.”

“I don’t want to feel better.” She crossed her arms stubbornly.

“Fine,” Pebble Heart said calmly. “You can rest. There’s no rush.”

Moth Flight watched as he left the hut, suddenly feeling uncertain. She didn’t want to be alone right now. But how could she help Juniper Branch like this? She closed her eyes as fresh sadness brought tears up. She pushed her sorrows away and fell back asleep.

She opened her eyes, and found herself standing in a wide meadow. The grass and flowers were wilted. Mist swirled around her ankles and covered the blue sky. She glanced around, straining to see through the fog.

She noticed a figure moving toward her. Board shoulders, a sharp face. His blonde hair shown bright.

“Micah!” Moth Flight raced toward the shadow figure.

It didn’t look up. The man looked left and right, as if looking for something.

“Micah!” Couldn’t he hear her? She stopped a length away from him, trying to catch his eye.

He walked straight through her, as though she was nothing but mist.

Her heart dropped. No!” she wailed with rage. Why did her dreams always leave her powerless? Helplessly, she followed Micah through the mist.

His eyes were wide with desperation. He opened his mouth. Moth Flight heart’s sank when she realized she couldn’t hear his voice either. But she could read his lips.

He was calling to her.


	23. Chapter 23

“Hey, Moth Flight.” Sun Shadow entered the hut. “I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me.”

Moth Flight’s stomach rumbled. She groaned with hunger, realizing how long it had been since she’d eaten. She’d been in the ShadowClan camp for three days, and she hadn’t eaten at all.

“I know a good clearing without any undergrowth,” Sun Shadow said. “It would be easy for you there. We should find a frog or two.”

“No thanks,” Moth Flight said. “I’ve had toad, and I’m not a fan.”

Sun Shadow laughed. “Frogs are a lot different.” He narrowed his eyes. ‘Wait, why did you eat a toad?”

Moth Flight blushed. She stood up quickly and pushed past him out of the hut, dodging the question.

Outside, Tall Shadow was talking with Muddy and Lefty near the edge of the clearing. She looked up when Moth Flight appeared. “How are you doing?” she called cheerily.

Sun Shadow answered, following her out of the hut. “We’re going hunting.” He pushed Moth Flight toward the camp entrance.

Moth Flight slipped out of camp, blushing under the curious gazes of ShadowClan. Juniper Branch had stared at her while she passed. Raven Pelt had been sorting through the food stores, but glanced up when she left.

“This way.” Sun Shadow led her toward a stretch of mossy ground and stepped over a fallen tree. One of the spingly twigs jutting out from the trunk snagged on Moth Flight’s cloak and threw her forward. She stumbled but caught herself.

“Are you alright?” Sun Shadow asked.

“I’m fine,” Moth Flight growled. “I’m not really in the mood for hunting, though. I think I’ll head back to camp now.”

Sun Shadow paused at the top fo the slope, eyes glinting. “Not until you catch a frog.”

Moth Flight sighed and hurried after him.

The pines towered over her, hiding the sky. Sunlight dappled the forest floor through the budding branches. Sun Shadow led Moth Flight down the other slope to a shady stretch of woodland. He paused for a moment.

“I know what it’s like to lose something you love,” he said gently.

She glanced at him. “What?”

“In the mountains, my mother died of sickness,” Sun Shadow said, scanning the ditches. “I came here to find my father, but he was also dead. Then, the woman I was traveling with died soon after I arrived.”

Moth Flight shifted uncomfortably. Could he really understand how she felt? He hadn’t lost his partner.

He went on. “I was all along after that, far from home without a family.”

“Isn’t Tall Shadow your aunt?”

“Yes, but she wasn’t like my mother. I still don’t know her all that well. Everything is so different here. You and your family could never imagine what it’s like to live in the mountains. It’s so cold and desolate” He met Moth Flight’s gaze. “I was a stranger here, surrounded by other strangers. No one knew me and I didn’t know them. I felt like I kept opening my mouth to speak, but no one could understand.”

Moth Flight’s eyes widened. “Do you still feel like that?”

“Not anymore.” Sun Shadow smiled. “As time passed, I began to feel more at home here. My Clan is my family now. We have our moments, but we look after each other. There’s plenty of food and it’s always warm, even in the heart of winter. I’m glad I came here. I’ve gained more than I lost.”

Moth Flight frowned. “I don’t feel like that.”

“You won’t yet,” Sun Shadow said. “But you will come to value what you have.”

Moth Flight followed him deeper into the forest, where the ground turned spongy. The mud sqelshed with water.

“Look!” Sun Shadow dropped his voice and pointed toward.

She followed his finger toward a large, green shape hopping along the edge of the ditch. A fat frog.

“We can catch it,” Sun Shadow whispered.

“You should,” Moth Flight said. “I’m not a good hunter.”

“If you miss one, there’ll be plenty more.”

Moth Flight glanced at him. She felt surprisingly comfortable with him around. “I think you’re just the kind of person Micah would be friends with.”

“I with I could have known him,” Sun Shadow said. “He sounds nice.”

Moth Flight smiled and nodded, then turned toward the frog. She drew her bow and laid an arrow against the string, then pulled back. The frog was hopping toward her, unaware of the danger at large.

She let the arrow soar.

It lodged in the ground a length away from the frog and Moth Flight growled with frustration. Sun Shadow dodged past her, spear at the ready, and stabbed at the frog expertly. He held up his spear, the frog’s limp body dangling from the blade.

Sun Shadow turned back to her and laughed.

“What?” she asked.

“I can tell you’ve never hunted frogs,” he chuckled.

Moth Flight narrowed her eyes. “I bet you can’t catch rabbits.”

“I know I can’t,” he said warmly.

Moth Flight giggled, feeling warm. It seemed they had their own set of skills. Then she stiffened and frowned. How could she laugh now that Micah wasn’t here to share the joke?

Sun Shadow cocked his head, eyes dark. “Let’s get back to camp so we can eat.”

“I’m not hungry.” Moth Flight turned toward the camp.

“What about just one bite?” Sun Shadow asked, following.

They walked back to camp in silence. Moth Flight mentally slapped herself, feeling guilty. She needed her grief and misery. Without it, she might forget Micah.

“Well done!” Tall Shadow greeted them as they entered camp. She crossed the clearing to meet them.

“Moth Flight’s not hungry,” Sun Shadow said.

“We can’t send you home until you’ve tried frog,” Tall Shadow said. “Won’t it be something nice to boast about?”

Moth Flight glanced at the tall woman. “I’m not hungry.” She walked across the clearing and entered the hut, then laid down in the bed Sun Shadow had made her a few nights ago. She didn’t care if Sun Shadow had moved on. She didn’t think it was right. How could she move on and leave Micah behind?


	24. Chapter 24

Moth Flight opened her eyes and found herself back into the misty meadow. “Micah?” She scanned the fog, straining to catch a glimpse of him.

“Moth Flight?” Micah’s voice echoed from the mist.

Her heart leaped with joy. “Micah!” she called.

“Moth Flight?”

Moth Flight hurried forward, but couldn’t find any sign of MIcah. “Can you hear me?” she called.

“Moth Flight?” Micah’s voice echoed again. “Please, I must tell you something.”

Moth Flight frowned. He couldn’t hear her. Even worse, she couldn’t spot him anywhere.

“It’ll be okay,” his voice called again. “I know you’re upset. I miss you too, and I love you so much. Don’t let your grief rule your life. You have to keep going!”

“Micah!” Moth Flight wailed. “I want to see you!”

She glanced around and saw eyes sparkling from the mist. They stared right through her, anxious and worried.

“Keep going!” Micah called again.

“I’m here, Micah!” She hurried toward the figure, slipping on the damp grass.

“You have to be strong. You have to be strong for-”

Moth Flight felt her foot slip out from under her. Her leg twisted backward painfully and she wailed in pain.

Moth Flight jerked awake with a cast, sitting up quickly. She found herself in the shadows of the hut, the moon high.

Micah had been trying to tell her something.

She laid down and closed her eyes, hoping to pick up the dream where it had left off. She tried to ignore her pounding heart, but couldn’t call back asleep.

An owl screeched outside. Wind made the branches sway above her.

Moth Flight sighed and sat up, realizing she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again. She felt guilt coursing through her heart like a thorn bush. Micah had been trying to tell her something, and she’d woken up. She’d let him down.

Why was he in the misty meadow? Shouldn’t he be in StarClan’s rolling hills? He’d be safe and happy there with Half Moon and Gray Wing. Maybe his parents would be there too. Moth Flight suddenly wondered farmers went to StarClan. Her eyes widened with grief. Would he be there, waiting for her, when she inevitably joined the stars?

She stood up, feeling the hut close in around her. It was too small in here. She needed fresh air. But when she tried to take a step, her feet were rooted in place.

She wanted to wait for the sun to rise, but wasn’t sure how long she’d have to wait. Her heart pounded in her chest as she glanced out of the hut entrance. The night seemed endless.

She jumped in surprise as a voice called from the night. “Moth Flight!”

She recognized fear in Pebble Heart’s voice.

“I need your help!”

She hurried out of the hut. “What’s wrong?” The moon was dipping toward the horizon, but all was dark.

“Juniper Branch went into labor.”

“But she’s not due for-”

“I know!” Pebble Heart’s eyes were wide. “The baby is stuck. She can’t get it out. If we don’t get it out soon, it’ll suffocate. And Juniper Branch could-”

Moth Flight cut him off. “We won’t let that happen.” Then, she heard a cry of pain sound from a bramble hut in the long grass. She headed for it, Pebble Heart following, and ducked inside.

Juniper Branch lay in her bed, eyes wide with pain. Raven Pelt sat beside her, looking terrified. He glanced at Moth Flight. “What are you doing here?”

“She’s a healer, too,” Pebble Heart said. “She can help.”

“What does she know about giving birth?” Raven Pelt warily.

“More than you,” Pebble Heart said sternly.

Moth Flight kneeled down between Juniper Branch’s legs. She put a hand on her bulging stomach. “It’s still moving. It wants to come out, but it can’t.”

Juniper Branch wailed in pain. “I’m pushing!” Her body convulsed.

Moth Flight kneeled down to see if there was any sign of a baby. “Could something be blocking it?” She glanced at Pebble Heart.

He was frowning hopelessly.

“Raven Pelt,” Moth Flight addressed the father. “Go get a pot of water. Juniper Branch needs to stay hydrated.”

Raven Pelt glanced at Pebble Heart questioningly.

“Go,” Pebble Heart said.

The man headed outside.

Juniper Branch reached out to him. “No! I need him!”

“He’ll be back soon.” Moth Flight kept her hand on the mother’s stomach. She could feel the baby kicking desperately.

She thought for a long moment. Either something was blocking the way, or the baby wasn’t ready to be born yet. But when why had Juniper Branch gone into labor? Perhaps the baby didn’t want to come out, but Juniper Branch’s body was moving too soon.

Another convulsion gripped the woman. She screamed.

“Don’t push!” Moth Flight ordered sharply.

“But I need to!” Juniper Branch wailed.

“Just breath,” Moth Flight said, leaning closer. “We have to let the baby come out on its own.”

“But that won’t be for another few weeks!” Pebble Heart said.

“She won’t have to wait that long,” Moth Flight said. She felt strangely calm in such a dire situation. She remembered the first time she’d entered Highstones, and how quiet and welcoming it had been. “What happens when you get a cut?”

“It hurts,” Pebble Heart said, looking puzzled.

“What else?”

“It bleeds? It swells up?”

“It swells up.” Moth Flight put a hand on Juniper Branch’s pelvis. Heat pulsed from her skin and an unfamiliar lump laid there. “It’s inflamed. I can feel where its swollen. Each time she pushes, it gets worse, and its blocking the baby. She has to stop pushing so it’ll go down.”

“Of course!” Pebble Heart’s eyes widened. 

“It hurts!” Juniper Branch growled.

“Just breath!” Moth Flight hurried out of the hut and scanned the clearing. She spotted a thick pine twig near the edge of the clearing and snatched it up, then headed back to the hut. He shoved it between Juniper Branch’s teeth. “Bite down when it hurts. Put all your energy into biting, but don’t push.

Juniper Branch bit down hard, the wood splintering in her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly as a groan sounded from her throat.

“We’ll need more sticks,” Moth Flight said to Pebble Heart.

He nodded and ducked out of the hut.

Moth Flight put her hand on Juniper Branch’s stomach, relived to see the mother wasn’t pushing. As the spasm passed, Juniper Branch fell limp, her eyes glazed with exhaustion. “Well done!” Moth Flight praised.

Juniper Branch closed her eyes.

“Hold on a little longer,” Moth Flight said. “The baby will come out on its own, as long as you stay relaxed.”

“I can’t!” Juniper Branch moaned.

“You can,” Moth Flight said. “You have to. For the baby.”

Pebble Heart entered the hut and gave Juniper Branch another twig. “Muddy and Lefty are gathering more.”

“Did you have any poppy seeds?” Moth Flight winced with guilt. Had she eaten his whole supply?

“I have another wrap,” he said.

“She’ll need them to ease the pain.”

“I’ll get thyme as well, to calm her down.”

“Good idea.” Moth Flight met his gaze, relieved to have him here with her.

Pebble Heart disappeared again as Juniper Branch cried out.

Moth Flight shoved the twig into her mouth. “Focus on breathing and biting. The pain will pass soon.”

She rested her hand on the mother’s stomach and a jolt of terror made her flinch. The baby was growing weaker.

Spasm after spasm gripped Juniper Branch until the sun came up. Pebble Heart returned with herbs. Juniper Branch washed them down with the water Raven Pelt brought her.

“Will she be okay?” Raven Pelt asked.

Pebble Heart nudged him toward the entrance. “We’ll do what we can.”

Muddy had brought in a large pile of sticks earlier. Moth Flight have watched as one by one they all splintered as Juniper Branch fought to stay calm.

Another spasm would come soon. Moth Flight put her hand on Juniper Branch’s pelvis. The baby was hardly moving, but the heat had gone down and the lump was lessoning. “Feel this,” she said to Pebble Heart.

She moved away and let him place his hand down. “Less swelling, but the baby is hardly moving.”

“I know,” Moth Flight said. “She needs to start pushing or we’ll lose it.”  
“  
But what if it’s too soon?”

“Would you rather it be too late?”

Pebble Heart’s gaze darkened with worry. “Okay.” He turned to Juniper Branch. “When you get another convulsion, start pushing.”

“Finally!” Juniper Branch sighed in relief. She gasped, her body going stiff.

Moth Flight exchanged a glance with Pebble Heart and sent a silent prayer to StarClan.

A fresh spasm swept over Juniper Branch. The woman groaned with effort and pushed.

“Something’s coming!” Pebble Heart said with excitement.

“Keeping pushing!” Moth Flight urged.

Juniper Branch’s groan turned into a scream as she bit down on the stick.

Pebble Heart gasped. “It’s here!”

Moth Flight raised her hands to help pull the tiny shape from Juniper Branch’s body. It was covered in blood and was mostly still. Moth Flight rubbed its chest, willing it to breath.

Juniper Branch lifted her head. “Can I see it?” she gasped weakly. Moth Flight felt the baby’s chest start to rise and fall, and it opened its mouth to wail desperately. Moth Flight sighed in relief as Pebble Heart wrapped a baby around it. He placed the bundle in the new mother’s arms.

At that moment, Raven Pelt ducked back into the hut. “I heard crying. Is it-” He paused upon seeing the baby. “It’s beautiful…”

Moth Flight looked at Juniper Branch and realized the mother must be exhausted. “We should let her rest,” she murmured to Pebble Heart.

“I’ll take care of it,” Pebble Heart said. “You should go lay down. You look worn out.”

Moth Flight nodded gratefully, then glanced at the happy couple. They were gazing at their baby with warm love. Moth Flight’s heart twisted with grief, remembering that she’d never get to have something like this with Micah. Suddenly weak with sorrow, she stood up and stumbled out of the hunt.

Behind her, the baby was crying while Raven Pelt and Juniper Branch tried to soothe it. Moth Flight had been too desperate to even check if it was a boy or a girl. She’d let the couple worry about that. Any happiness she’d felt at the success of the birth had drained from her. Loss hollowed her heart once more as she thought of what could have been. She longed to stop feeling miserable, but how could she? She’d be lonely for the rest of her life without Micah. Her happiness had died with him.


	25. Chapter 25

Moth Flight scanned the nettle patch. She enjoyed being in this part of the pine forest. There were gaps in the canopy that allowed narrow strips of sunlight to dapple the forest floor. She’d stayed in ShadowClan for nearly a moon, and had been helping Pebble Heart gather used. She had grown used to the gloom, along the constant smell of pinesap made her queasy.

But she wasn’t ready to go home.

She plucked a nettle stem from the base.

“This should be enough,” Pebble Heart said, carrying an armful of herbs out of the ditch.

“Do you think the ones we got yesterday are done soaking?” she asked.

Pebble Heart climbed knelt down in a small puddle of water where another pile of leaves were resting. He picked one up and ran his finger down it. “Yes. The sting is gone.”

Moth Flight cocked her head. “I wonder if drying the nettles would also get rid of the sting.”

“It’s too damp to dry herbs in the pine forest,” Pebble Heart said. Gathering the dripping stems.

“How will you get through winter without dried herbs?”

Pebble Heart laughed. “Dappled Pelt asked me the same thing last night.” Pebble Heart glanced at her.

Moth Flight winced with guilt. She’d missed the healer’s gathering in the moonlit cave. “Well, what are you gonna do?”

“Dappled pelt said she’d dry some herbs for me,” Pebble Heart said. “Do you think you could do the same when you return to WindClan?” He glanced at her questionly. “I mean, when you’re ready to go.”

Would she ever be ready to go? ShadowClan never asked anything of her. They brought her food and nodded their heads respectfully. They talked about everyday things, like their favorite foods and when summer would come. It was easy to live her.

Her own Clanmates would expect more. They’d ask about Micah and they’d expect her to carry out her duties as healer. Moth Flight’s stomach twisted. She didn’t want to look after anyone.

Pebble Heart glanced at the nettle stems. “Everyone missed you last night.”

“I want to go,” Moth Flight said. She knew being a healer was her destiny, and helping Pebble Heart had helped restore order to her life. She had a sense of purpose and confidence once ore, and the satisfaction of her work would momentarily distract her from her grief. Since Juniper Branch had given birth, she’d helped care for the new baby. She’d gone with Pebble Heart to the oak forest to gather borage, confident that Thunder wouldn’t mind as long as they hunted for herbs instead of food. Every night, she’d flopped down in her bed, exhausted.

The thought of the Highstones journey had been daunting. She’d been so tired, and didn’t want to see if Micah really wasn’t in StarClan.

“I guess I was just too tired.”

“That’s understandable.” Pebble Heart glanced at her stomach. Moth Flight blushed self consciously. She’d put on weight since coming to ShadowClan, spending her days doing nothing but sleeping and eating. Perhaps it was time she pulled herself together and went home. But her grief held her tightly, keeping her from her family. She still woke in the night, trembling and sobbing for MIcah.

“I won’t stop being a healer,” she reassured him.

“I know.” He stood up with the stems.

“Do the other healers?”

“Of course.” He plucked a long grass step from the edge of the ditch and used it to tie the nettle stalks together. “They didn’t mind you missing the meeting. They understand.”

“What did StarClan say?” She desperately wanted to know if Micah had been there, but at the same time was terrified of the answer.

“Half Moon was there,” Pebble Heart said. “She only told us to look after you.”

Moth Flight frowned. “Was that it?” Would he tell her about Micah, or would she have to prompt him?

“Yeah.” Pebble Heart said. “Acorn Fur was disappointed. She said she’d been hoping to see her parents.”

Moth Flight narrowed her eyes. “What was Acorn Fur doing there?”

Pebble Heart glanced at her. “She’s SkyClan’s healer now.”

“No, she’s a spy!” Moth Flight growled. “Clear Sky assigned her to watch Micah because he didn’t trust him.”

“I wouldn’t put it past Clear Sky,” Pebble Heart said. “But she learned a lot while watching Micah. She knows more about healing than anyone else in SkyClan, and she enjoys helping her Clan in such a way.” He paused for a moment. “I’ve had dreams about her healing people.”

“You knew she’d become healer?” Moth Flight snapped in outrage. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“Because I didn’t know it was a vision,” Pebble Heart said. “Everyone has dreams. Mine only end up coming true half the time. Besides, I had no way of knowing Micah would die. Even if I guessed, did you really want me to tell you?”

“I could have-”

“There was no way for you to save him,” Pebble Heart interrupted. “It would have only made you miserable, knowing your time with him was limited.”

Moth Flight stared at him silently. If she’d known, what would she have done differently? Micah had been wonderful for the small amount of time they’d been together. The shadow of his approaching death would have made those days dark.

Pebble Heart’s voice was soft. “I was worried you didn’t come to the meeting because you balmed StarClan for Micah’s death.”

Moth Flight sighed. “I used to blame them, but I don’t think even they had the power to change Micah’s fate.”

Suddenly, Pebble Heart gasped and dropped into a defensive stance, drawing his spear. Moth Flight whirled around as two people emerged from the shadows.

“Moth Flight!” A plump, black hair women called to her.

The old man sighed with relief, looking tired. “I thought we might never find you.”

“Lia!” Moth Flight hurried to greet them. “Crofton!”

Lia’s eyes were wide with grief. “We heard about Micah.”

Crofton’s voice was low. “Did he suffer?”

Moth Flight stopped, biting her lip. “Not for long.”

Lia whimpered and pulled her into a tight hug.

Crofton looked at Pebble Heart. “Sorry for barging in like this. We wanted to visit Micah so we went to the moor. A man named Gorse Fur told us what happened.”

Lia looked up at Moth Flight, eyes bleary with tears. “He said you were with him until the end.”

Moth Flight wondered if they were angry at her. She’d been the one to lead Micah to SkyClan. Was she partially to blame for his death?

But Lia took Moth Flight’s hands into hers. “It must have been so hard for you.”

“At least I got to say goodbye.” Her voice cracked with emotion. She swallowed back a whimper. “You must be tired. The farm is so far away.”

Pebble Heart nodded. “Come to camp with us,” he said. “You can rest while I put these in my stores.” He gestured to the nettle stems.

Lia blinked at the bundle. “Why are you gathering nettles? Is there nothing else to eat around here?”

“We have plenty to eat,” Pebble Heart said with an amused smile. “Nettles can help sick people.”

“How?” Lia asked.

Moth Flight smiled softly. “They soothe aching bones.”

Lia caught Moth Flight’s eye. “I can’t believe Micah’s gone. You must miss him.”

“I do,” she said huskily. “We were together for a short time.”

Lia hugged Moth Flight with one arm.

Pebble Heart nodded toward the thorn camp. “Let’s go.” He led the way back to camp.

Lia fell in beside Moth Flight. “How long has he been dead?”

“A little over a month,” Moth Flight said softly.

They walked in silence.

As they neared the camp, Raven Pelt emerged. He narrowed his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“They’re friends,” Moth Flight said quickly. “They used to live with Micah.”

Tall Shadow followed him out of camp. “Do we have visitors?”

Lia nodded respectfully to the ShadowClan leader. “We wanted to visit Moth Flight.”

“Come in,” Tall Shadow said. “Help yourself to a meal. We have so much food, we hardly know what to do with it.”

She led the way into camp, the scent of freshly cooked meat wafting through the air. Moth Flight and Raven Pelt followed while Pebble Heart carried the nettles.

Juniper Branch was resting near the long grass, nursing her daughter. She looked up. “Visitors?” she called.

Raven Pelt nodded to his wife, then turned to Lia. “Would you like to meet Dusk Nose? She was just born a few nights ago.”

Lia smiled. “I’d love to meet her!”

Raven Pelt led her toward the tall grass, where Juniper Branch waited with a confused expression.

Crofton had gone off to help Pebble Heart drape the nettles over the camp wall to dry. They dripped muddy water down the wall.

“I thought you lived on the moor, Moth Flight,” Crofton said.

“She does,” Tall Shadow answered for her. “She’s just here to visit. I’m sure she’ll head home once the baby comes.”

“What baby?” Moth Flight turned to the ShadowClan leader.

Lia had been coming back to them. “Congratulations, Moth Flight! I didn’t know you were pregnant.”

“I’m not pregnant.” She looked between the four of them, eyes wide, as puzzle pieces started to fall into place. She’d been tired and queasy. She’d found herself more hungry than usual. Was it possible was pregnant?

Pebble Heart glanced over his shoulder. “I thought you knew.”

“Well I didn’t!” Moth Flight’s voice rose. Her mind whirled. How could she get pregnant? “How did you even know?” She wondered how this had even happened...

All those nights in RiverClan camp. She’d completely forgotten. All the good memories with Micah had been repressed as she tried to deal with her grief. But now they all came back like a swirling tornado.

“We could sense new aura,” Pebble Heart said. “It’s small and dull, but Juniper Branch was the same way. It was like two auras were overlapping.”

Tall Shadow smiled sympathetically. “I thought you might be happy. Micah will live on through this child.”

It was Micah’s child. Moth Flight’s heart nearly stopped. She was carrying Micah’s child.

Lia clapped her hands happily. “It’ll be just as brave as its father.”

“No!” Moth Flight backed away, shocked. She could hardly take care of herself, let alone a baby! She couldn’t be responsible for such a fragile life. She thought of the twins getting lost on the moor and how she’d caused it. She remembered Dusk Nose’s birth, and how much pain it had put Juniper Branch through. The ground lurched beneath her. “I need to go home. I need to see my mother.” Wind Runner had given birth twice. Melanie had done it three times. Could they help?

Tall Shadow nodded. “Someone should escort you.”

“I’ll be fine on my own,” Moth Flight insisted.

Pebble Heart stepped forward. “I’ll go with her.”

Moth Flight sighed. “I’d like to go now.” She looked to Lia. “I’m sorry to leave you. But I just-”

Lia nodded. “I understand.”

“We’ll take care of them,” Tall Shadow said.

Moth Flight ignored the ShadowClan leader. She wanted to get home to her Clan, feeling selfish for staying away. How could she have been gone so long?

She turned toward the camp entrance. Pebble Heart caught up quickly. “Thyme will help with your shock,” he said. “Shall I get some?”

“I’m fine.” Moth Flight kept her gaze fixed ahead. Whether she was in shock or now, nothing was more important that Micah’s child.

“Slow down!” Pebble Heart said. “You need your strength.”

Moth Flight felt out of breath, but pressed on. “I need to get home.” She stopped at the Thunderpath. The road was deserted. “But I feel so weak.”

“It’s only because of the extra weight,” Pebble Heart said. “Juniper Branch could hardly cross the clearing without sweaty by the end.”

“But it can’t be due for another eight months,” Moth Flight said, hurrying over the path.

Pebble Heart followed. “I bet your Clan missed you.”

“You think?” She turned toward the moor as they reached the moorside. She had been anxious about returning home, afraid her Clan would think she was disloyal.

“I’m sure they’ll be glad to have you back.” Pebble Heart hurried up the steep slope onto the moor.

Moth Flight struggled against him, stopping to catch her breath. She felt so weighed down. Could a tiny baby really weigh this much? She gazed over the heather, which had blossomed purple. Wind swept around her, lifting her hair and cloak. She closed her eyes, refreshed to feel it on her face.

Moth Flight followed Pebble Heart across the moor, surprised by how silky the grass felt. One day her child would play here. Sudden excitement fueled her. Was she really going to be a mother? To Micah’s child! Joy made her smile, giddy. Finally, she’d have more than grief to relate him to. She’d have a child to watch grow up, who she could tell stories of about their wonderful father. He’d live on through them.

But she’d have to raise them by herself. She shook away her fear. Her parents would help, right? Along with Dust Muzzle. This child would be raised by its family.

She glanced at Pebble Heart. “Thanks for being so kind to me.”

“It wasn’t any trouble,” Pebble Heart said, slowing so she could catch up. 

“It must have been.” She thought about all the times he’d brought her food or water. He’d always been gentle and encouraged her when they fathered herbs. He’d helped her stay sharp with her skills and taught her about pine herbs. He was so wise and serious, yet always seemed to be drifting off and distracted. She admired how easily he switched between dreaming and being awake. She wished she could have such a skill.

Movement caught her eye as they passed the SkyClan border. A patrol was moving along it, weaving between the trees, walking slowly. She recognized Acadia, Oliver and Shawn. “What are they doing?”

Pebble Heart followed their gaze. As they watched, Oliver took a carved stick from a sheath on his back and stabbed it into the ground. “It’s a border patrol,” Pebble Heart said. “Clear Sky checks his borders daily and lays down markers so people know where his land starts.”

Moth Flight narrowed her eyes. “He’s still insisting on borders?” How could he be so stubborn? “Micah died because of his stupid borders!”

Pebble Heart frowned and glanced away. “He says Micah died because you crossed the border with him.”

Moth Flight gasped in disbelief. “How dare he!”

“Don’t get upset,” Pebble Heart said. “Borders keep Clear Sky busy. Let him distract himself. It’s better than causing trouble with the rest of us.”

Moth Flight grumbled and turned around. Glancing at a rocky outcrop, she spotted Willow Tail and Eagle Feather watching the patrol. “Do they have nothing better to do?” she snapped. “They should be feeding their Clan, not guarding stupid borders!” She turned toward the hollow.

Pebble Heart hurried after her. “Wind Runner can worry about that,” he said. “You’re a healer, not a hunter. Borders shouldn’t be your concern.”

As he spoke, Moth Flight noticed Swift Minnow making her way up the slope. “Swift Minnow!” she called.

Swift Minnow turned to them, her eyes widened. She hurried to meet them. “Moth Flight!” she called happily, skidding to a halt.

The heather parted as Melanie arrived, staring at Moth Flight. “You’re back!”

Moth Flight smiled at her. “How are the twins?”

“Just fine,” Melanie said. “Are you finally coming home?”

Moth Flight nodded and put a hand on her stomach. “I’m pregnant with Micah’s child. I want it to grow up on the moor.”

The women’s eyes widened in shock. “You’re pregnant!” Swift Minnow exclaimed. “That’s wonderful! Congratulations.”

“Let’s get back to camp,” Melanie said, turning.

Moth Flight took a step forward, then stopped. Pebble Heart seemed hesitate.

“I should go home,” he said shyly. “You’ll be fine now.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to visit?” Moth Flight asked.

“Yes.” He waved farewell. “Take care.”

“Bye, Pebble Heart!” Moth Flight said as Melanie doubled back to take her arm.

“Your parents will be so happy to see you,” Melanie said. “They’ve been worried.”

Moth Flight followed them through the heather until they reached the stretch of grass outside the camp. Swift Minnow was the first to enter while the others followed.

“Moth Flight!” Dust Muzzle was the first to greet her. Sorrel and Fern Leaf followed, eyes bright. “You came back.”

“It was time I did,” Moth Flight said. “I’m pregnant.” She glanced anxiously at Sorrel. Was he still jealous?

Sorrel smiled. “Congratulations! I assume their Micah’s.”

She sighed in relief.

Fern Leaf giggled. “This is so exciting!” She pushed past Dust Muzzle to hug her.

Gorse Fur was crossing the clearing toward them. Alan lumbered behind.

Moth Flight frowned with worry at the old man. “How are you feeling?” She winced with guilt. She’d left him when he was sick. She should have been here to take care of him.

“Healthy as a lark,” Alan rumbled.

Gorse Fur stood in front of her. “I knew you wouldn’t stay in that depressing forest forever.”

“I’m glad you’re back,” Alan said.

Reed Tail was moving toward them. “And thank StarClan for it! I’ve been running around mad trying to find herbs and taking care of the twins. They can’t go a day without getting in trouble!”

Moth Flight pushed past her Clanmates. “Is my hut still in tact? I had a lot of dry herbs in there, although I should probably get fresh ones now.”

Reed Tail followed her. “I was using your hut while you were gone.”

Moth Flight caught his eye. “Thank you for stepping up as healer while I was gone. I’m sorry for leaving like that. I just…” A sudden wave of grief cut her off.

Reed Tail smiled at her sympathetically. “I understand.”

“Thank you,” she said huskily. She spotted outside her hut, glancing back at the others. They’d been so happy t see her, making her heart swell. Looking around the camp, she spotted Jagged Peak and Holly staring at her from the shadows of the camp wall. She knew they hadn’t wanted her to leave, and now she’d been away for a full month.

She headed toward them.

Jagged Peak stood.

Holly followed, her gaze cold. “You should have stayed with your Clan.”

Jagged Peak glanced at Moth Flight’s stomach, then his eyes widened. “You’re pregnant. I can sense it.”

“It’s Micah’s,” Moth Flight said, narrowing her eyes defensively. “And I’m proud of it.”

“He was from SkyClan,” Jagged Peak growled.

Moth Flight glared at him. “He was also a farmer. Does that upset you, too?”

“Dad, please,” Dew Nose called, waling across the clearing. She stopped in front of her parents. “You should be happy she’s home.”

Holly crossed her arms. “Why did she even bother? She should have just stayed in ShadowClan.”

“Moth Flight was born in WindClan, and that’s where she belongs,” Dew Nose said. “She’s the one who talked to StarClan and established healers. You should be proud to be standing in the presence of someone so important. Besides, she’s your Clanmates.”

“Her child will carry SkyClan blood,” Holly growled.

“And farm blood,” Jagged Peak added.

Dew Nose narrowed her eyes. “You weren’t born in WindClan!” She turned on her father. “And you were born in the mountains. Why does blood matter so much to you?”

Moth Flight shifted uncomfortably.

Holly eyed her daughter. “How do we know she won’t leave again?”

“I won’t,” Moth Flight promised.

“Moth Flight!” Her mother called from across the clearing. Moth Flight turned to see Wind Runner hurrying toward her. She stopped and pulled her daughter into a hug. “You’re home!” She sighed with joy, then pulled away. “Did you travel by yourself? I hope SkyClan didn’t give you trouble. They’ve been raiding the moor again. Of course, Clear Sky denies it, but-”

“Wind Runner,” Jagged Peak interrupted sharply. “Moth Flight is pregnant.”

Wind Runner’s jaw dropped. “You’re expecting a baby!”

Moth Flight glanced away. “Not for at least eight months. It’s Micah’s.”

“Hoping it’ll take after you,” Wind Runner said in a low voice. “Micah was always too sure of himself.”

“And you’re not?” Moth Flight growled defensively.

Wind Runner’s eyes widened in surprise. Then she laughed. “My little girl has gotten a sharp tongue!”

Moth Flight glanced up at her mother. “I got it from you.”

Wind Runner smiled with pride. “You should get some rest.”

Moth Flight snatched a look at Jagged Peak and Holly, then nodded. Hopefully they’d be less prickly later.

Wind Runner escorted her to her hut. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

Moth Flight smiled, glad to be home. She was happy to know Wind Runner was pleased to see her. The warmth in her mother’s eyes reassured her that everything was going to be fine.


	26. Chapter 26

Moth Flight rolled up a wad of borage leaves and slotted them into a space at the back of her hut. She was glad her hut had held and kept her warm. Outside, late winter was chilly.

She took in a deep breath, glad that her nausea had passed. The baby was due any day now and her stomach was so swollen she could hardly move. She sat back and looked over her array of herbs. “That should be good,” she said to Reed Tail.

The man sat down and dusted off his hands. “You’ve taught me so much.”

In had been eight month since Moth Flight had returned from ShadowClan, and she’d taught Reed Tail everything she’d learned from the other healers. When the baby came, she knew she’d need him to step up as healer again, as she wouldn’t have as much time for it. She hoped he was prepared to take her place for a few months.

She glanced at her bed, which she’d made extra soft with feathers and heather. She wondered when the baby would come. When she went to stand up, she winced with pain. She felt so full, she might burst.

Reed Tail glanced at her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Moth Flight said, wincing as she felt a kick. “Baby is fidgeting a lot today.”

As she spoke, Alan entered the hut. “My chest feels tight,” he said, looking hopefully. “Could you give me some catmint?”

Moth Flight rolled her eyes. “Alan, we’ve been over this. I have to keep my stores full for when you actually get sick.”

“If you run out of catmint, I could get more,” Alan offered. “I used to live in town and I know where it grows.”

“Thank you, but I’m afraid that’s too far for you to travel,” Moth Flight said. “I know you like catmint, but it’s not a good idea to-”

She gasped in agony as a wave of pain sent a spasm through her stomach. She felt something wet drip down her thigh and knew what it was.

“Is it the baby?” Reed Tail raced to her side.

“Yes!’ She kneeled down, bracing herself against the pain that would come at any minute. “Someone get Pebble Heart. He’ll know what to do.”

Reed Tail hurried out of the hut while Alan stared at her.

“Do you want to lie down in your bed?” he asked.

“No!” Moth Flight glared at him as another spasm sent her to her knees. She took in a deep steady breath, trying to focus on that alone. She remembered how Juniper Branch’s labor had gone. What if she wasn’t ready? What if the baby got stuck? What if it died? Her thoughts whirled and she looked up at Alan. “Get my mother!”

Quickly, he ducked out of the hut.

Moth Flight groaned. She’d never felt such awful pain. She sat down, unsure what else do it. She rocked back and forth, hoping the movement could distract her from the pain.

“Moth Flight!” Wind Runner’s voice sounded from the entrance to the hut. Her mother hurried into the hut and knelt down in front of her. “Stay calm,” she murmured. “Dust Muzzle went to get Pebble Heart. Melanie is going to help, too.”

Moth Flight leaned into her mothers arms. “It hurts! What should I do?”

“Keep rocking,” Wind Runner said. “You’re not the first woman to give birth, and you certainly won’t be the last. Just breath.”

“It hurts so bad!” Moth Flight wailed.

Wind Runner looked at her sympathetically. “You won’t remember it afterwards.”

“How does that help?” Moth Flight snapped. Another spasm tore through her. She closed her eyes and cried out in agony, then blinked at her mother. “How long will I have to endure this?”

“Only a few hours,” Wind Runner said soothingly.

“Hours!”

Footsteps sounded from outside as Melanie hurried in. “How is she?”

Wind Runner shot her an anxious look. “Well enough. I just hope Pebble Heart can get here soon.”

“Lie down, Moth Flight,” Melanie ordered.

Moth Flight winced as a smaller spasm pulsed through her. She laid down as instructed and whimpered in pain as Melanie laid a hand on her stomach.

“The baby is strong,” Melanie said. “It’ll come soon. It must be huge with out big your stomach is.”

Pain scorched through Moth Flight. She screamed in agony.

“Just breathe,” Wind Runner said.

“Get me a stick to bite on,” Moth Flight growled.

“I’ll get one.” Melanie ducked out of the hut.

She returned a few moments later with a thin twig. Moth Flight took it and put it between her teeth, relieved to have something to bite down on. The wood crunched in her teeth as she groaned, her stomach convulsing. Her vision spun and for a moment she thought she might die.

It continued on for hours. Moth Flight’s screams echoed through the camp. She felt the baby kicking and writhing inside her, tearing her apart.

“StarClan let this end!” she wailed.

“Here it comes!” Melanie ducked between Moth Flight’s legs as she shrieked in agony. A moment later, faint sobs filled the hut and Melanie held up a small bundle she’d wrapped in a blanket.

Moth Flight blinked at it as another spasm tore through her. “Is it okay?”

“He’s just fine.” Melanie handed the baby over to Wind Runner. Meanwhile, Moth Flight wailed in agony as she felt something else coming.

Melanie gasped. “Another baby! Twins!”

Moth Flight’s vision blurred with tears. She saw Wind Runner and Melanie speaking, but pain enraptured her world.

At some point, the pain stopped. Moth Flight blinked her eyes open and groaned. He turned her head to see her mother and Melanie each holding two bundles.

Wind Runner looked up. “Quadruplets,” she said simply. “Two boys and two girls.”

“You passed out,” Melanie said. “We weren’t surprised. I could hardly handle giving birth to two babies at once. You took on four! You did very well, Moth Flight.”

Moth Flight sat up. “May I see them?”

The two older women brought the bundles to her. She could see that the two girls already had light blonde shocks of hair on their heads. One of the boys had blonde hair the exact shade that Micah’s had been, while the other boy looked like Moth Flight.

“I wonder if any of them will look like their father,” Moth Flight said.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Wind Runner said, sitting down to wrap an arm around Moth Flight. “I’m so proud of you.”

“She’s awake!” Pebble Heart ducked into the hut, looking relieved. “You were hardly coherent when I got here. I was afraid you wouldn’t wake up!”

“Luckily she did,” Wind Runner said. “Thank you for coming to help, Pebble Heart.”

Moth Flight smiled at the ShadowClan healer. “I did it!” she said happily. She felt strong. “Aren’t they lovely?” She reached out her arms to take her children into her arms.

“Yes, they are,” Pebble Heart agreed. “I already checked them over. They seem healthy and strong. Well, expect for this.”

He reached forward to one of the boys and held up the baby’s tiny hand. Moth Flight’s eyes widened in shock as she saw that the baby had six fingers on one hand.

“I don’t think it’s anything to worry about,” Pebble Heart said.

Moth Flight smiled, gazing at the baby’s hand. “He’s still perfect.”

Wind Runner looked at Pebble Heart. “Could you stay the night, just in case?”

“Of course,” Pebble Heart said. “I spoke with Dappled pelt and Cloud Spots when word first got out about the pregnancy. They agreed to visit once in awhile in case someone is sick or injured while Moth Flight is tending to the babies.”

Moth Flight lifted her head. “Thank you, but there’s no need. I taught Reed Tail everything I know.”

Pebble Heart blinked in surprise. “You must have been busy.”

“I just wanted to be prepared.” For the past eight month, Moth Flight had been thinking of nothing but the future. Her grief had finally eased as she planned out a new life centered around her children. Now, they were finally here, and so perfect. Her heart filled with the love she’d once held for Micah. She grinned happily, joy filling her soul for the first time in many months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moth Flight had no idea she was having quadruplets. The only one in camp who has full power of aura is Jagged Peak, and obviously he's not to pleased with this anyway.


	27. Chapter 27

Warm wind tugged at Moth Flight’s cloak, sweeping it from the ground. She followed the slope upward, feeling coarse grass beneath her feet as she neared the moortop. She stopped at the crest. Meadows rolled below her, stretching toward the forest. A river sparkled in the distance.

A rabbit grazed calmly a few lengths away. Moth Flight wondered if she should bring it home to the quadruplets. Bubbling Stream loved rabbit, but Spider Web would want the first bite. Blue Whisker would hang back and let the others take their turn. Honey Pelt would make sure everyone got a fair share.

Her heart ached as she thought of her children. They were perfect in every way. She’d named Spider Web after his sixth finger, wanting to make sure he took it as something to be proud of, instead of something to hide.

She dropped into a hunting crouch and slowly stalked through the grass, bow at the ready. The rabbit didn’t even twitch as she neared. It had no idea she was there.

Movement flashed at the edge of her vision. Moth Flight looked up, her breath catching as she spotted Micah. At that moment, while the rabbit hopped lazily away, Moth Flight knew this was a dream.

“Can you see me?” She called, not expecting much. But Micah’s green eyes were fixed on her, sparkling with love.

She took a step forward and reached out his hand. “I’ve missed you.” His voice was soft.

She smiled gleefully and hurried forward. She threw herself into his arms, and felt him wrap her in a hug. “I thought I’d die without you.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” He moved back to look at her, eyes shining. “I’ve been watching the children. You’re a wonderful mother.”

Joy surged through her. “Aren’t they perfect? They remind me of you. Honey Pelt looks exactly like you. He even walks like you!”

“Keep an eye on Blue Whisker,” Micah fretted. “She’s so timid, sometimes I’m afraid the others will push her around.”

“She’ll be fine,” Moth Flight promised. “Spider Web doesn’t let anyone touch her. Especially the twins.”

Micah frowned. “Do they bully her?”

Moth Flight laughed. “No, they’re just getting too big to play with the quadruplets and don’t realize it yet.”

“I wish I could really be there with you.” Micah said sadly.

Moth Flight bit her lip. “So do I.” She shook her head. “It’s just not fair! Why did you have to die for something so stupid? I hope Clear Sky loses a loved one, someday. Maybe then he’ll realize…”

Micah cut her off by pressing a kiss to her lips. “Don’t speak like that. It was destiny.”

She pulled away. “Did you always know?”

“No, but I know our destinies were to be together for a short time. We should count ourselves lucky for even that.”

“But I want you!” Moth Flight whined. How could the universe be so cruel?

Micah frowned. “You must travel along. This is your path.”

Her vision swam as tears surfaced. “But…”

“I will always be with you, in your thoughts and heart. In your dreams,” he murmured. “You will see me in our children. If you ever want to talk to me, just close your eyes, and I’ll be waiting.”

Moth Flight’s throat tightened with grief. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Around her, the meadow was growing hazy. Micah’s figure shimmered with starlight.

“Don’t go!” she whined.

“You’ll see me again,” he promised.

“Micah!”

“It’s time to wake up now,” he said. “Someone is here to see you.”

“Who? Micah!”


	28. Chapter 28

“Faster!” Bubbling Stream said, hanging off Storm Pelt’s shoulders.

Storm Pelt jogged across the tussocks while Bubbling Stream giggled with delight.

“Careful!” Moth Flight called, eyes wide. She sat in the patch of grass outside her hut, eyes wide.

Beside her, Melanie laughed. “They’re fine.”

“She’s only five!” Moth Flight said. “Isn’t this dangerous?”

Blue Whisker leaned against her. “I don’t want a ride,” she staring, staring in alarm as her sister swung from Storm Pelt’s shoulders.

Moth Flight ran a hand through Blue Whisker’s light blonde hair.

Spider Web was knitting in the sandy hollow with Black Ear.

“Keep low,” Black Ear said. “And still.”

Spider Web was fidgeting impatiently. “Can I lunge yet?” he begged.

“Not until you’ve perfected your crouch,” Black Ear said sternly.

“How’s this?” Spider Web pressed closer to the ground.

“Good,” Black Ear conceded. “Get your feet farther apart or you’ll fall.”

Moth Flight tore her gaze away and spotted Honey Pelt near the edge of camp, peering through the wall. White Tail stood beside him.

Moth Flight cocked her head. “What are they doing?”

“White Tail promised to show Honey Pelt the secret ways out of camp,” Melanie said.

Moth Flight’s eyes widened with alarm. “What if he tries to sneak out?” She remembered hauling White Tail out of the hole so many years ago. She imagined one of her own children, lost and trapped, screaming for help.

She pushed the image out of her sight.

She was quite thankful for her Clanmates. They’d all helped her watch over the quadruplets. Even Holly kept an eye on them, always knowing where they were.

Reed Tail emerged from Dew Nose’s hut near the edge of the clearing. Dew Nose, Eagle Feather and Storm Pelt had moved out of their parents hut to make their own. They’d gotten too old and too big to be sharing the same shelter.

Reed Tail walked across the clearing and stopped in front of Moth Flight. “Dew Nose twisted her ankle,” he said. “She tripped in a rabbit hole while hunting. Do you have fresh comfrey?”

“Yes,” Moth Flight told him. “Take the rest of it. I’ll pick fresh stalks later.”

He nodded and ducked into the hut behind her. Reed Tail had been taking care of the Clan for the last five years. As the quadruplets got older, however, Moth Flight had started taking more of her responsibilities back. But every time she stepped outside to check a scratch or stomach ache, one of the boys would start crying of hunger or one of the girls would get their hair caught on the branches of the hut.

“Let them cry,” Melanie had told her. “They’re safe in camp. They can survive on their own while you do your duties.”

But Moth Flight just couldn’t relax. She was all they had. She needed them to know they were safe.

“The Clan will raise them,” Melanie would insist.

But Moth Flight didn’t think that was true. No one else could give her children the love she could.

After another year or so, she was sure she’d be ready to take on her duties again. Reed Tail was doing just fine for now.

“Look!” Melanie’s voice called her from her thoughts. She turned to see her pointing at the camp entrance.

Wind Runner and Jagged Peak had entered, flanking Dappled Pelt and Acorn Fur. The two healers glance at each other, seeming puzzled. Wind Runner looked grim, while Jagged Peak’s face was blank.

Moth Flight stood up and crossed the clearing to meet them. She was acutely aware of Blue Whisker staying at her hip.

“Is something wrong?” Moth Flight asked.

Wind Runner frowned. “We found these two wandering the moor.”

“We weren’t wandering,” Dappled Pelt objected. “We came to see Moth Flight.”

Moth Flight looked at her mother. “If they came to see me, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Jagged Peak glared at her. “It wouldn’t be, if Clear Sky hadn’t been sending hunting patrols onto our land.”

Wind Runner nodded. “Willow Tail and Jagged Peak found more SkyClan arrows.”

“Willow Tail spends too much time checking borders,” Moth Flight snapped. “She should be feeding the Clan, not spreading gossip.”

“Thievery is more than gossip!” Wind Runner growled.

Acorn Fur narrowed her eyes. “Clear Sky hasn’t sent over any hunting patrols.”

Jagged Peak turned on her. “Then why do we keep finding your arrows in our rabbits?”

Moth Flight scoffed with anger. What a stupid argument! Why did they always need to talk about this? Who cared where rabbits were caught or who caught them. “That’s enough!” she snapped. “Dappled Pelt and Acorn Fur have nothing to do with this.”

“Why is Grandma so angry?” Blue Whisker squeaked.

Jagged Peak glared at Acorn Fur. “Because SkyClan is full of thieves and liars.”

Blue Whisker looked up at Jagged Peak. “My daddy was from SkyClan. Was he a liar?”

Jagged Peak looked down at the girl, looking uneasy. “I never knew him.”

Wind Runner shifted uneasily. “Perhaps we should save this conversation for another time.”

“Perhaps we shouldn’t have it at all!” Moth Flight snapped. She sighed and turned to the other healers. “I’m sorry about them. They’re under the impression borders are worth fighting over.” She glanced at Blue Whisker. “Go sit with Melanie, dear. I need to speak with our visitor.”

Blue Whisker frowned and held onto her mother’s hand. “Promise it won’t take long?”

“I promise,” Moth Flight agreed. As Blue Whisker left to join Melanie, she led Dappled Pelt and Acorn Fur toward the pile of stones. She could feel Jagged Peak’s gaze burning into the back of the her. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Dappled Pelt assured her. The healer’s eyes drifted toward Blue Whisker as he stepped into the sandy hollow to watch her brother. “Your children are lovely.”

Moth Flight followed her gaze and smiled with pride. At the edge of the clearing, Bubbling Stream was still urging Storm Pelt to go faster. “They’re just like Micah.”

“They certainly have his spirit,” Acorn Fur said.

“What do you know about Micah’s spirit?” Moth Flight questioned.

Acorn Fur dropped her gaze. “I worked with him,” she said softly. “He was my friend. I miss him.”

“We all miss him,” Moth Flight snapped. Jealousy wormed its way into her stomach.

“He always spoke of you,” Acorn Fur went on. “He loved you more than anything. I’m sorry you lost him.”

Moth Flight drew back, surprised by the kind words. But it was too late for niceties. She wouldn’t forgive Acorn Fur that easily. “You spied on him.”

Dappled Pelt frowned. “Moth Flight, that’s a little unfair-”

Acorn Fur cut her off. “She’s right. Clear Sky ordered me to watch Micah. But by the end of the first day, I knew he was trustworthy. He cared about his Clan and loved his work. I enjoyed helping him and learning from him. This one time, Blossom had gotten a nasty cut on her ankle. It was really deep and agitated. Micah talked to her the entire time he was treating it, distracting her with jokes and stories. He showed me there’s more to being a healer than just learning herbs. You can’t treat the wound, you must treat the person.” She smiled. “He said that’s why StarClan chose you. Because you already knew that.”

Moth Flight stared at her, suddenly understanding why Micah had liked her. She was kind and honest. Moth Flight dropped her gaze, feeling guilty. She’d been wrong to judge Acorn Fur so harshly. “Thank you,” she murmured.

Dappled Pelt glanced at Wind Runner and Jagged Peak, who sat by the camp wall. “We came here because Acorn Fur wants to learn about moor herbs. She’s already seen me, Cloud Spots and Pebble Heart. It’s your turn.”

Moth Flight glanced away nervously. “But I have to watch the kids.”

“You’re still a healer,” Dappled Pelt reminded her. She glanced at the kids, who were playing happily with their Clanmates while Melanie supervised fondly. “Plenty of your Clan are already taking care of them.”

“But I need to take care of them,” Moth Flight said. “Without a father, they need me.”

“Micah wants you to train me,” Acorn Fur said.

Moth Flight blinked in surprise. Is this what Micah meant when he said someone was coming to visit her? “How do you know?” she asked.

“I had a dream about him,” Acorn Fur said. “He told me to come to you.”

Moth Flight through for a moment. Acorn Fur truly was a healer if she was having dreams like that. “I’m not sure my mother or Clear Sky will approve of this.”

Acorn Fur shrugged. “They just won’t know about it.”

Dappled Pelt nodded. “They could never understand. They are hunters and fighters, not healers.”

Moth Flight nodded. If Micah wanted her to train Acorn Fur, she must. It was StarClan’s orders. And she didn’t want to disappoint Micah. “Alright.” She glanced longingly at the quadruplets. Blue Whisker had returned to Melanie’s side, sitting with her head down. Bubbling Stream had separated from Storm Pelt and was helping Spider Web with his hunting crouch. Honey Pelt was following White Tail toward another gap in the camp wall. “Let’s get started.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Where have you been?” Wind Runner snapped accusingly as Moth Flight walked into camp. The sun was sinking beneath the horizon, casting long shadows over the moor.

Moth Flight held a bundle of comfrey in her arms. “Training Acorn Fur.” She didn’t want to lie to her mother.

“What for?” Wind Runner growled. “SkyClan is no longer our allies.”

“Why?” Moth Flight demanded.

“They’ve been stealing our rabbits.” Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “I’m sending a patrol across their border to hunt.”

“What?” Moth Flight’s eyes widened. Was her mother trying to cause a war?

Wind Runner lifted her chin. “We need to show them that stealing from us has consequences.”

“Has anyone actually seen someone from SkyClan hunting here?” Moth Flight demanded.

“Willow Tail says she saw Red Claw carrying a rabbit over the border yesterday.”

“Willow Tail hates Red Claw,” Moth Flight said. “Don’t be naive. She’s probably only trying to start a fight.”

“She’s not a liar!” Wind Runner growled. “It’s not just Willow Tail. Fern Leaf found footprints where I haven’t sent a patrol in a long time. Melanie and Jagged Peak found another arrow. Are they liars?”

Moth Flight knew they weren’t, but why was everyone making such a big deal about rabbits? She swallowed back her anger, not wanting to get drawn into this petty argument. “I’m teaching Acorn Fur all I know,” she said stubbornly.

Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “I’m just worried about you. If Clear Sky finds out about this, he’ll do something stupid. I’ve known him a long time, Moth Flight. He’s a cruel man.”

“Then his healer will need to be well trained,” Moth Flight argued. “If she can earn his respect, she’ll be able to guide him along a better path.”

“No one can guide Clear Sky,” Wind Runner pointed out. “He’s too stubborn for that.”

“StarClan told me to train Acorn Fur. He has to listen to them.”

“They spoke to you?”

“Micah did. He spoke to Acorn Fur, too.”

“Micah’s not in StarClan!”

Moth Flight glared at her mother. “Yes, he is.”

Wind Runner frowned, looking helpless. “I can’t stop you from training her, can I?”

“No, you can’t.” Moth Flight headed for her hut. If Micah wanted her to train Acorn Fur, nothing could stop her.


	30. Chapter 30

The days began to lengthen. Moth Flight felt her word. Each afternoon, she’d leave the kids with Melanie and slip out of camp. She was always aware of Wind Runner watching her, gaze dark with worry, but she ignored it. She’d hurry to the patch of grass on the moorside where she met with Acorn Fur each day.

Clouds hid the sun and a thin drizzle wrapped the moor with a blanket of mist. Moth Flight wrapped her cloak around herself and flipped up her hood, hoping Melanie was keeping the kids inside today. The air was warm, but the damp mist was like ice. She was getting used to being away from them, but always enjoyed the happy welcome home, when they’d rsh to greet her, smiling and asking how her day went.

She scanned the moorside, looking for Acorn Fur, but there was no sign of her. She glanced at the dark sky, wondering if the SkyClan healer had lost track of time while the sun was covered.

Acorn Fur was a fast learner, as well as a deep understanding of suffering with a need to ease it. Teaching a willful apprentice had been fulfilling. Moth Flight had found satisfaction in here work as she taught it, going over her knowledge in more depth. Perhaps it was time to relieve Reed Tail of more healer duties. But with training Acorn Fur, she was already spending enough time away from her kids.

She gazed at the forest, frowning. Acorn Fur was usually here early, waiting for her. She felt uneasy.

What if Clear Sky had found out about their meetings? Was he holding her in camp?

She headed down the slope together the forest. She’d just have to talk sense into him. He couldn’t stop her from fulfilling the wishes of StarClan. As she crossed over the wet grass, each footstep fueled her anger.

She stepped between two SkyClan border markers and into the treeline. The ferns dropped with dew as she walked deeper into the forest. It was sheltered from the mist here. Moth Flight stopped. Where was the SkyClan camp?

She was able to find a trail of footprints through the mud and followed them. Surely they would lead to camp. She trailed around a bramble patch and between two fallen trees. Ducking beneath a low hanging branch, she found more footsteps. She must be close. She could see a glade ahead where rain dripped lazily through the canopy.

She hoped Clear Sky hadn’t hurt Acorn Fur. She remembered her mother’s warning, about how cruel the SkyClan leader could be. But she wouldn’t let him bully her. She had StarClan on her side.

As she stepped over a clump of ferns, a shout made her freeze.

Something slammed into her side with such force it knocked her to the ground. Panic flared through Moth Flight as she scrambled up. Sparrow Fur stood over her, glaring.

“What are you doing here?” she growled.

“I’m a healer!” Moth Flight said. “I can go where I walk, and I’ve come to see Acorn Fur.”

“No one enters this forest without Clear Sky’s permission!”

“Since when?”

“Since he said so!”

Moth Flight narrowed her eyes. “I said I’ve come to see Acorn Fur.” Sparrow Fur had been raised by Gray Wing and was Pebble Heart’s sister. Hopefully she shared the same understanding as her family.

“Acorn Fur is in camp, taking care of the Clan,” Sparrow Fur answered.

“But I have to finish training her.”

“She’s had all the training she’s going to get.”

“But she can learn more,” Moth Flight said, confused. “Don’t you want her to do the best she can?” Was all of SkyClan this closed minded?

“It doesn’t matter what I want,” Sparrow Fur growled. “Clear Sky is my leader, and what he says goes. He has ordered that no one is to cross our borders, especially someone from WindClan.”

“But I’m not here to hunt!” Moth Flight snapped. “StarClan has ordered me to train Acorn Fur. Clear Sky can’t go against them.” She stood up and pushed past Acorn Fur.

Acorn Fur stepped in front of her.

She glared at the older woman. “Move! I need to-”

“Leave!” Sparrow Fur glanced nervously over her shoulder. “Please, just leave.”

“Why?”

“Clear Sky will gut you if he finds you here,” she warned. “And then he’ll gut me for not getting you out sooner.”

Moth Flight’s eyes widened. “As he hurt Acorn Fur?”

“No! But he’s anger with her for sneaking out to see you. He wants to prove that we haven’t been crossing the border, but she’ll trail her aura all over the moor and make us look like liars.”

“But SkyClan has been crossing the border!” Moth Flight accused. “Willow Tail has seen you.”

“She hasn’t seen me,” Sparrow Fur said. “I would never hunt on someone else’s land. Unlike WindClan. We found signs of Jagged Peak this morning. And blood.”

Moth Flight scoffed. Wind Runner was only making the situation worse by sending patrols over the border.

“I’m a healer,” she insisted. “We should be able to travel where we want. How else can I get catmint from town? And how can Acorn Fur meet us at Highstones without crossing the moor?”

“That’s not my problem.” Sparrow Fur pointed toward the border. “Now go.”

“What if something happens and Acorn Fur isn’t ready to handle it? You need me to teach her.” Reluctantly, Moth Flight let Sparrow Fur guide her back toward the border. It was clear she wouldn’t be able to pass without a fight, and she didn’t want trouble with Clear Sky.

“Nothing will happen as long as Acorn Fur stops training with you.”

Moth Flight stared at her. “Is everyone in SkyClan an idiot?”

Sparrow Fur sighed. “Just go home.”

Moth Flight noticed doubt in her gaze. “You don’t agree with Clear Sky, do you?”

Sparrow Fur looked away. “He’s my leader.” She turned and stalked back into the forest.

Moth Flight watched her go. If the Clans meant to guard their territory like this, how could the healers communicate? Half Moon had said that everyone depended on her. Why couldn’t Clear Sky understand that? His healer needed to be allowed to do what she needed to do. 

Half Moon had once told her all the Clans would listen and respect her.

But how? Moth Flight felt helpless. She had to persuade Wind Runner and Clear Sky to drop the argument about the borders.

She hoped StarClan would help her.


	31. Chapter 31

Moth Flight followed her Clanmates through the bracken toward Fourtrees. The full moon hung high overhead.

She scanned the clearing, recognizing Thunder and River among the crowd. They nodded toward each other in greeting while their Clanmates broke into groups, heads close as they spoke.

Silver Stripe led Black Ear and White Tail into the crowd. The twins whispered to each other excitedly.

“Slow down!” Melanie hurried after them, seeming anxious. The twins had only been to a few Gatherings before.

Moth Flight thought of the quadruplets back in camp. Alan was watching them and making sure they got to sleep on tom. Sorrel and Holly had also promised to help. Eagle Feather, Fern Leaf, Reed Tail and Storm Pelt had stayed behind. With border tensions high, Wind Runner had watched to leave the camp safely guarded. Moth Flight hadn’t argued.

She didn’t think SkyClan would attack, but she wanted her children to be safe and protected.

She hadn’t been to a Gathering in months. It would be nice to see the other healers. She quickened her pace, falling in step with Dust Muzzle. Her Clanmates flanked them, moving wordlessly. They all seemed tensed with hunched shoulders and narrowed eyes. Wind Runner led them into the clearing. Moth Flight knew her mother planned to settle scores tonight, but anxiety wormed into her stomach. She hoped a fight wouldn’t start.

She glanced at the slope on the other side of the clearing, but SkyClan hadn’t arrived yet.

“Moth Flight!” Dappled Pelt called. The RiverClan healer was hurrying toward her, along with Cloud Spots. Dust Muzzle broke away to follow Wind Runner as Dappled Pelt stopped. “How are the kids?”

“Good,” Moth Flight said. They were five years old and seemed to get a little bigger every day. Even Blue Whisker had started breaking away from her siblings to do her own thing. That morning, she’d climbed all the way to the top of the stones and called to Moth Flight proudfully.

“Dappled Pelt says they look like Micah,” Cloud Spots said.

“Honey Pelt is his spitting image,” Moth Flight said proudly.

Cloud Spots smiled. “I’m sure Micah is watching them from StarClan.”

Moth Flight grinned happily, remembering her dream.

Suddenly, Wind Runner’s angry shout sounded from across the clearing. She was facing Thunder. “I knew you’d defend him.”

River pushed between them. “We should let Clear Sky speak for himself.”

Wind Runner scowled. “So he can lie?”

As she spoke, grass swished near the top of the hollow. ShadowClan had arrived, led by Tall Shadow into the hollow.

Dappled Pelt eyed Moth Flight anxiously. “Is WindClan and SkyClan still fighting?”

“Yeah,” Moth Flight sighed. “Clear Sky has banned anyone from crossing his borders.”

Cloud Spots frowned. “He can’t do that. We have to cross through to get to town for catmint.”

“And how can you train Acorn Fur if you can’t meet with her?”

Moth Flight frowned and dropped her gaze. “Clear Sky won’t let her leave and I can’t go to her.” She watched as ShadowClan merged with the other groups, greeting them with nods and hellows. Murmured voices hummed through the air as gossip was exchanged.

Shattered Ice gazed grimly at Muddy. “Clear Sky’s patrolling his borders again.”

“Pebble Heart tried to gather borage,” Juniper Branch was telling Sable. “But they wouldn’t let him into the forest.”

Apprehension rose from the crowd. Sable glanced nervously toward SkyClan’s bramble covered slope. Dawn Mist moved closer to Rain Drizzle and Pine Needle.

Pebble Heart joined the other healers, eyes wide. “I thought the border dispute would have blown over by now, but it seems to have gotten worse.”

Moth Flight shifted uneasily. “Clear Sky won’t let me train Acorn Fur,” she said. “He won’t let anyone cross his borders and he’s still sending hunting patrols onto our land. But Sparrow Fur and Acorn Fur both said he hasn’t been doing that. Yet Willow Tail swears she keeps seeing Red Claw cross the border. So now Wind Runner is sending hunting patrols to teach Clear Sky a lesson.”

Pebble Heart crossed his arms. “This is getting serious. Hopefully Clear Sky can clear this up. Maybe it’s just Red Claw whose been crossing the border.”

Moth Flight’s heart lurched. “Do you think we could talk sense into the leaders?” She glanced at Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt. She knew Wind Runner hardly respected her, but these three were older. Perhaps their leaders would listen to them.

“We speak for StarClan,” Cloud Spots said.

Dappled Pelt frowned. “I don’t think Clear Sky cares.”

Pebble Heart glanced at the sky. Stars sparkled overhead. “He’d better start.”

“Let’s just start the meeting,” Wind Runner growled angrily from the other side of the clearing. She shouldered her way through the crowd and climbed onto the great rock. She glanced at the other leaders. “Why should we show Clear Sky respect when he won’t return the favor? I doubt he’ll even show up, sense we mean so little to him. All he cares about is expanding his land.”

Tall Shadow climbed up beside Wind Runner. River followed slowly, looking uncomfortable. Thunder hesitated, glancing at the SkyClan slope again before climbing up the rock.  
Wind Runner gazed out at the Clans.

“If Clear Sky is going to turn us away and disrespect our borders, then we will turn our backs on him!” Wind Runner shouted.

Thunder stared at her. “What do you mean?”

“SkyClan is no longer one of us,” Wind Runner growled. “They are not our allies and they must survive alone.”

“No!” Thunder protested. “Clear Sky might have a reason for closing his borders. If he’s being hostile, it could be to defend his land. How can you accuse SkyClan of stealing when they’re not here to defend themselves? That’s not fair!”

River nodded. “Clear Sky should receive a fair trial. Let’s here his side of the story.”

“Why?” Tall Shadow narrowed her eyes. “He’s not even here. Besides, why should be doubt Wind Runner’s word? She’s never lied to us before. He may be your father, Thunder, but I grew up with him. Clear Sky has always been a liar. Have you forgotten what he did to you and your uncles? Or the Great Battle? I’m tired of being patient with him. I’m tired of forgiving him, only for him to make the same mistakes again. We’re better off without SkyClan.”

Outrage surged through Moth Flight. “We can’t turn against against Clan!” She called.

All eyes turned to her.

Dappled Pelt lifted her chin. “We came to this land from the mountains with Clear Sky. His son sits right beside you. Acorn Fur and Sparrow Fur have brothers that are in this hollow right now. How can we turn our back on those who share our blood?”

“Unite or die!” Cloud Spots shouted. “Don’t you remember StarClan’s warning?”

“Unite or die!” Thunder echoed, taking a step forward. “If we are to survive, we must be together. We must use words to end this dispute.”

“Words?” Wind Runner scoffed. “Since when has Clear Sky ever listened to words? If we don’t want another battle, we must shun Clear Sky.”

Moth Flight stared at her mother. “What about the rest of SkyClan? Should we let dog suffer because its master was cruel?”

Willow Tail stood up. “How will they suffer? They have plenty of food and shelter.”

“Clear Sky causes nothing but trouble,” Shattered Ice said. “Without him, we can have peace.”

“But Acorn Fur must finish her training!” Moth Flight said angrily. “Someone must care for their sick and injured. What if they need an herb that only grows beside the river or on the moor? Should we turn them away and let them die?”

“The Clans must work together,” Juniper Branch called. “When Dusk Nose was born, I would have died without Pebble Heart and Moth Flight there to help.

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd.

Willow Tail scoffed. “We did fine before we had healers.”

Moth Flight turned to face her. “StarClan ordered us to care for our Clans. You can’t go against them.”

“Why not?” Willow Tail snapped. “They’re dead! What do they know?”

“They watch over us,” Moth Flight insisted. “They know than we do, and they’re using that knowledge to guide us.”

River nudged past Thunder, looking at the starry sky. “StarClan brought us peace. They see things we can’t.” He looked at Willow Tail. “Do you think you know better?”

Willow Tail looked away.

“We need to wait for Clear Sky,” Thunder said. “He should be allowed to think for himself. Hasty decisions won’t lead to problem solving.”

“I bet you’d think different if it was your borders Clear Sky had disgraced,” Wind Runner growled. “I only want to avoid war, and this is the best way to do it. If we cut him off, we send a strong message. We will not fight, but our patrols will protect our land. We will not interact with anyone from SkyClan.” She glared at Moth Flight. “The same goes for healers. Acorn Fur will no longer come with you to Highstones.”

Moth Flight’s eyes widened. Her mother did not have the right to decide such a thing! She opened her mouth to object.

Wind Runner went on. “This is the best way to stop Clear Sky before this gets ugly. He dragged us into battle before, he’ll do it again.”

She looked over the crowd as others shouted their agreements.

“Cut him off!”

“Forget about SkyClan!”

“We’re better off without those fools!”

Moth Flight stared at her mother. How could she deprive another Clan of help and healing? What did StarClan think of this? She glanced around at her Clanmates and noticed Dew Nose and Swift Minnow joining into the cheering.

Gorse Fur lifted his head. “It’s the only way to avoid war!”

Moth Flight gasped in surprise to see her father agreeing. Wind Runner was hotheaded, yes, but Gorse Fur was reasonable. How could he go along with this madness?

A call sounded from the top fo the hollow. The Clans fell silent and turned.

Sparrow Fur slid down the slope. “Help!”

The crowd parted, letting her base.

She gazed around, eyes wide with horror. “Is Moth Flight here? Is Pebble Heart?” She scanned the Clans desperately.

Moth Flight pushed her way to the front, Pebble Heart following. “What’s wrong?”

Sparrow Fur turned to her. “Tiny Branch was attacked by a bear!”

Dappled Pelt burst from the crowd. “How bad is it?”

“Bad!” Sparrow Fur gasped. “We carried him back to camp, but he’s unconscious. He’s bled through every bandage we tried to wrap him with.”

“It could get infected,” Cloud Spots said. “He needs treatment at once.”

Sparrow Fur was trembling. “Acorn Fur can’t stop the bleeding.”

Moth Flight’s heart lurched. If the blood loss wasn’t deadly, the shock would be. “Let’s go.” She turned for the slope.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Wind Runner called.

“I have to help Tiny Branch!” She halted and glared at Wind Runner.

“SkyClan is on their own!” Wind Runner shouted.

“I never agreed to that!’ Moth Flight growled. “I’m not going to stand back and let someone die.”

Protests rose around her.

“She’s can’t!”

“This is Clear Sky’s problem!”

“SkyClan is on their own!”

Shattered Ice stepped in front of her. “Maybe this will teach Clear Sky not to mess with us.”

“Get out of my way,” Moth Flight growled dangerously.

Dust Muzzle stalked to her side, facing Shattered Ice. “Move. Tiny Branch shouldn’t have to pay for his father’s mistakes.”

“Let her go, Shattered Ice,” Thunder called.

Shattered Ice glared at Thunder. “You’re not my leader.”

“But I am.” River stepped forward. “Let her go.”

Shattered Ice backed away.

Moth Flight glanced at Dust Muzzle. “Thank you.” She broke into a run and hurried up the slope. Sparrow Fur followed, along with Cloud Spots, Dappled Pelt and Pebble Heart.

Sparrow Fur dodged to the front. “Follow me!”

They veered around brambles and leaped lops, blazing like fire through the forest. Moth Flight’s chest burned as she stumbled through the undergrowth.

The forest floor sloped down as Sparrow Fur led them toward camp. She led them down a small slope into a hollow edged by trees and ferns.

Clear Sky stood in the center, his arms wrapped around Star, who was sobbing into his chest. The rest of SkyClan formed a ring around them, staring in horror at the blood-soaked body lying in the middle.

Moth Flight scrambled to a halt beside the young man. Her heart pounded in her ears as she scanned his small body. There was a deep gash on his hip and neck. One of his legs had been raked with long claws. His eyes were closed and blood seeped from his mouth.

She smelled the sharp tang of horsetail and marigold. Dried green pulp showed over the bloody bandages. 

“Where’s Acorn Fur?” she asked Clear Sky.

“Finding more bandages,” he answered.

“She should have sent for help sooner.”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes, although his voice was husky. “SkyClan doesn’t ask for help unless we have no choice.”

Moth Flight glared at him. How could Clear Sky be so stubborn, even when his son was dying?

Star moved away from Clear Sky, sniffling. “W-will he be okay?”

Moth Flight didn’t answer. “Where does Acorn Fur keep her herb store?”

Clear Sky stared at her blanky. “She doesn’t keep one.”

“Yes she does,” Red Claw said, stepping forward. “She’s been gathering herbs for a while now.” He led the way up a short slope where the roots of an oak tree snaked through the earth.

Moth Flight moved to follow him, but Dappled Pelt appeared at her shoulder. “I’ll go with him.”

“Bring every herb she’s got,” Moth Flight said. She glanced at Pebble Heart. “What should we do?”

Pebble Heart kneeled beside Tiny Branch while Cloud Spots urged the Clan to step backwards.

“We need to stop the bleeding,” Pebble Heart said.

Moth Flight put her hand on Tiny Branch’s neck, pressing hard. “I’ll put on pressure while you check him over.” Warm blood oozed between her fingers.

Cloud Spots checked Tiny Branch’s ruined leg. “He’ll need wet nettles for the swelling.”

Moth Flight looked toward the slope. Dappled Pelt was hurrying back, her arms filled with wads of leaves.

“Are there any nettles?” Moth Flight asked.

“No.” Dappled Pelt dropped the pile on the ground and began sorting through it. “It’s all chervil and borage.”

Moth Flight stiffened with frustration. If she’d been allowed to finish training Acorn Fur, the store might be fully stocked.

“Wait!” Dappled Pelt said. “Here’s some thyme.”

Moth Flight frowned at the unconscious man. “But he won’t be able to swallow it.”

“We could put a sprig under his tongue,” Pebble Heart suggested.

“It’s better than nothing.”

Pebble Heart slipped a finger into Tiny Branch’s mouth and placed a leaf under his tongue.

Moth Flight leaned down to listen for Tiny Branch’s breathing, but found it weak. He was limp.

“You’re here!” Acorn Fur burst into camp, looking relief. She held a wad of bandages in her hands.

Pebble Heart quickly took them from her and pushed them onto the bloody wound. “Press down here,” he told Acorn Fur.

He gave the rest of the bandages to Cloud Spots. Between them, they wrapped every wound they could find.

Moth Flight leaned down to listen to Tiny Branch’s chest. His heart fluttered like a bird, weak and exhaustion.

Suddenly, Tiny Branch whimpered. His eyes flickered open and he glanced at his parents, standing over him in despair. Then he dropped his head and fell still.

“Tiny Branch?” Clear Sky said bleakly, voice hardly over a whisper.

There was no reply.

Moth Flight pressed her ear to Tiny Branch’s chest.

Nothing.

Moth Flight drew back, suddenly thinking of her own children. What if a bear had gotten into camp? What if one of them had wandered onto the moor, all alone and scared. She wanted to race home and see them, but knew she was needed here.

She looked up at Clear Sky. “I’m sorry.”

His eyes misted with tears and swayed on his feet. Star leaned against him, wailing as she buried her face in his chest.

The Clan moved forward. Blossom took one of the left over bandages and began wiping the blood from Tiny Branch’s body. Acadia and Quick Water pressed close to Star, supporting her as she sobbed. Clear Sky stumbled forward to kneel in front of his dead son. “I should have been there.” He put a hand over Tiny Branch’s face, closing his dead eyes. “I should have saved you.”

Moth Flight glanced at Acorn Fur.

She stared helplessly at her grieving leader. Moth Flight got to her feet and wrapped her arms around the brunette. “No one could have saved him,” she murmured. “You did your best.”

“I should have had more bandages on standby,” she said thickly.

Pebble Heart straightened. “He needed more than bandages.”

“He’s with StarClan now,” Dappled Pelt said, putting a hand on Acorn Fur’s shoulder. “You did all you could.”

Moth Flight looked toward Clear Sky. “I’m sorry we couldn’t come sooner.”

Clear Sky jerked his head up, eyes cold. “Why didn’t you?”

Moth Flight froze while the other healers glanced at her anxiously. “Well...my mother tried to stop us. She said to turn our backs on SkyClan.”

Clear Sky stood up.

Star took a step forward. “She was going to let my baby die?”

“It’s not like.” Moth Flight looked between the husband and wife. “You need to speak to Wind Runner.”

Star’s green eyes glistened with fresh tears. She wailed in grief and threw herself into Clear Sky’s arms.

Clear Sky glared at Moth Flight. “You should go.”

Moth Flight hesitated a moment, feeling like there was something more to say, but she ignored it. She turned and hurried up the slope, desperate to get home and know the quadruplets were safe. She hurried through the forest, skidding over fallen leaves and dodging around brambles and ferns. She broke out of the forest and onto the moor. Her gaze was fixed on the distant hollow. She wondered if her mother was home yet.

She burst into camp and bounded toward the moonlit tussocks, into her hut.

Alan lifted his head. He’d been dozing, leaned up against the wall. The quadruplets were asleep in their bed. “I told you I’d have them in bed by the time you got home.”

Moth Flight sighed in relief. Spider Web stirred in his sleep, moving an arm to rest on Bubbling Stream’s face. Bubbling Stream pushed him away and rolled over, cuddling with Blue Whisker.

Moth Flight sat down beside them and let out a long breath. StarClan had kept them safe.


	32. Chapter 32

“Melanie!” Moth Flight called. “Can you watch the kids while I check on Alan?”

“We don’t need anyone to watch us!” Honey Pelt said. “We’re nearly six.”

“You still need someone to watch you,” Moth Flight cooed. “Besides, I’d rather have someone looking out for you.”

Spider Web crossed his arms. “How much harm can happen in camp?”

Bubbling Steam was sitting in the sandy hollow, watching the clouds. Blue Whisker sat near the edge, knees pulled to her chest as she watched her sister.

Melanie looked up from where she was weaving a basket in the early morning sun. “No problem.” She stood up.

“Mama?” Spider Web called. “Why can’t we go on the moor?”

“You could get lost,” Moth Flight reminded him. “Or attacked by a wolf. It’s not safe until you’re fast enough to run or strong enough to fight.”

“We can fight!” Honey Pelt threw himself at his brother, holding him down.

“Careful!” Moth Flight said. “Don’t hurt each other.” She sighed as Melanie arrived at her should. “Call if you need anything.” With that, she ducked into her hut and pulled comfrey from her store. She’d gathered it yesterday and weaved it into some spare bandages. It would be easy to wrap around Alan’s stiff joints. She’d gather more later.

She hesitated a moment before leaving, then grabbed a few extra leaves. Then she walked back into the sunshine and crossed the clearing to Alan’s hut.

She was happy to her her Clanmates had finally built Alan his own hut, after he’d mostly been sleeping in the tall grass. She knew he preferred sleeping under the stars, but staying warm and dry at night might help his health. The hut was shadowy as Moth Flight stepped inside.

Alan sat up. “Moth Flight?” His voice was tight. He was in a lot of pain.

“Sorry I took so long,” Moth Flight said, kneeling beside him. “I needed someone to watch the kids.”

Alan grunted. “I wish I could watch them for you.”

“You can, once you feel better.” She unrolled the bundle of bandages and handed him the extra leaves. “Eat these.”

Alan smiled enthusiastically. “Catmint.”

“I thought it would help.”

Alan chewed the leaves and swallowed happily.

As he leaned back contently, Moth Flight began wrapping his knees with the condages. “This’ll ease the pain and keep your joints in place. I’ll weave some comfrey into clothe too so we can line your bed with it. I’ll get the twins to help me gather some.”

“Sounds good to be,” Alan said.

Moth Flight smiled, glad she was able to help. Every so often, her mind would wander back to a few months ago, when she’d failed to save Tiny Branch after he was attacked by a bear. She’d felt powerless then, but now she felt satisfied in her ability to help her people.

“Moth Flight!” Melanie cried from outside.

Moth Flight straightened and dropped the comfrey before darting outside. Beside the tall rock, Melanie had Blue Whisker in her arms.

The little girl was motionless.

Spider Web and Honey Pelt pressed closed to Melanie while Bubbling Stream held back, eyes wide and glistening with panic.

“What happened?” Moth Flight knelt down to take Blue Whisker, cushioning her daughter’s head in her arm. The girl was unconscious.

“I’m not sure,” Melanie said. “I just looked away for a second and-”

Honey Pelt cut her off. “She wanted to climb to the top.” He said, pointing to the tall rock. “She said she was grandma, standing up there to talk to the Clan.”

Moth Flight put a hand on the back of Blue Whisker’s head. There was a large bump under the skil.

Blue Whisker blinked her eyes open. “Mommy…?”

Moth Flight’s throat tightened. “Are you hurt?” she asked sharply. “Are you in pain?”

“No,” Blue Whisker said.

“Are you sure?” Moth Flight gently poked the bump.

Blue Whisker nodded, seeming dazed. “I’m fine.”

Moth Flight in relief. She looked up at Melanie. “Why weren’t you watching?”

Melanie let out a cough.“I’m sorry.”

Moth Flight narrowed her eyes, frustrated. Did she have to do everything herself? Melanie was experienced with rambunctious children. Didn’t she know to watch them?

Angrily, she turned back to Blue Whisker. “Why did you climb the rock? Don’t you know that’s dangerous?”

As Blue Whisker stood up, Honey Pelt joined her. “She saw me do it yesterday.”

Moth Flight’s eyes widened. “You climbed it yesterday?”

“So did I,” Spider Web said, lifting his chin.

“We all did,” Bubbling Stream admitted.

Moth Flight stared at them in shock.

“While you were at the Gathering,” Honey Pelt said.

“Did Alan know?”

“He told us we should,” Spider Web said. “He said you should let us do stuff like that more often. And he promised to catch us if we fell.”

Bubbling Stream nodded. “He didn’t let Blue Whisker climb, though. He said she was too small.”

“So we let her try today,” Honey Pelt said.

Moth Flight glared at Blue Whisker, but paused when she noticed the tears in her daughter’s eyes. “I-I’m sorry,” she whimpered. “I thought it would be fun.”

“Is she alright?” Wind Runner called from behind her. Moth Flight turned to see her mother approaching, along with Reed Tail and Sorrel.

“She’s right,” Moth Flight said. “Just in shock.” She turned to Blue Whisker. “Go play.”

The quadruplets lumbered away, heads down.

Sorrel followed. “I’ll play moss ball with you.”

Honey Pelt turned, eyes bright. “Can I be on your team?”

“I want to be on Sorrel’s team!” Bubbling Stream said, pushing past Honey Pelt.

Spider Web glanced at Blue Whisker. “You can be on my team,” he said with a smile. “We’ll be unstoppable.”

Blue Whisker smiled shyly. “Okay.”

Moth Flight sighed and turned away, grateful for Sorrel’s intervention. She turned to Reed Tail. “Could you finish treating Alan? I need a break.”

“No problem.” Reed Tail headed for the old man’s hut.

As Moth Flight turned toward her own hut, Wind Runner stepped in front of her, eyes narrows. “It’s not easy, is it?”

“What?” Moth Flight cocked her head.

Her mother’s gaze was cold. “Making sure everyone is safe.”

Moth Flight frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“You think I’m wrong for casting SkyClan aside, but I did it because I believe it’s best for everybody.”

“It wasn’t best for Tiny Branch,” Moth Flight growled, lifting her chin. “He died.”

Wind Runner glanced away for a moment, gaze soft. “I know you tried to save him, and I know you couldn’t.”

“I could have if Clear Sky had allowed Acorn Fur to ask for help. Or if you hadn’t stopped me from trying to help.”

“Do you really think that’s true?” Wind Runner narrowed her eyes.

“All I know is that you made a bad decision,” Moth Flight snapped.

“Tiny Branch was attacked by a bear,” Wind Runner growled. “There’s no way of knowing if either me or Clear sky directly caused his death. When you’re leader, you make tough decisions, even if you don’t know how they’ll turn out. I’ve seen what Clear Sky is capable of. I fought in the Great Battle- I was forced to fight. If we hadn’t stood up to Clear Sky, he would have destroyed us.”

“How?”

“Clear Sky was greedy. We wanted to own all the land he could get his hands on, and all the people he could trap under his thumb. We lived in fear of his takeover.”

“But he’s different now.”

“How do you know?”

“I watched him grieve over his son.”

Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “Losing family doesn’t soften a man.” She sighed. “Moth Flight, every decision I make if for the good of the Clan. You can think I’m wrong all you want, but don’t ever question me again.”

The WindClan leader turned and stalked away. Moth Flight watched her go, feeling hollow. Tiny Branch might still be alive if she could have gotten to him in time. And how dare Wind Runner tell her not to question her decisions? She remembered how Sparrow Fur had refused to admit her disagreement with her leader’s decisions.

Wind Runner talked of Clear Sky’s cruelty, but she was just the same!

Moth Flight glanced across the clearing and saw Melanie sitting by herself. Her eyes were shut, but her face was scrunched with pain. Moth Flight knew she’d been coughing for a while, but thought it was just a late winter bug. But now she noticed that her cheeks were red and heat pulsed from her body. Moth Flight knelt down beside her. “Melanie, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m-” She covered her mouth with her hand and coughed violently. When she pulled away, Moth Flight noticed a red gleam in her palm.

Blood.

Moth Flight stood up, heart lurching.

“That’s a nasty cough,” Reed Tail said, emerging from Alan’s hut. Her frowned upon seeing the horror on Moth Flight’s face. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s redcough,” Moth Flight breathed.

Reed Tail glanced at Melanie. “Do we have any maple sap-”

Moth Flight shook her head. “She’ll need fresh sap.”

“But how will we get it?”

“I’ll go to SkyClan territory.” She pushed past Reed Tail before he could object. “Look after Melanie. I’ll be back soon.”

She hurried toward the camp entrance.

“Moth Flight!” Sorrel called.

She whipped around. “What?”

Honey Pelt and Bubbling Stream were playing in the grass while Blue Whisker and Spider Web had sat down to eat. Gorse Fur, Storm Pelt, Dew Nose, Fern Leaf and Swift Minnow had arrived back in camp, lounging while they ate.

Sorrel headed toward her. “Where are you going? You seem worried.”

“Melanie has redcough,” Moth Flight told him. “I need to get her maple sap for-” Her breath stopped in her throat as memories came flooding back. The last time she’d gone to the maple tree, Micah had died.

“I’ll go with you,” Sorrel said.

Moth Flight looked up at him, feeling sick. She couldn’t go back there. “Wind Runner will be angry if we cross the border,” she murmured.

“So will Clear Sky.” Sorrel fixed her with a hard gaze. “We just have to be sneaky.”

Moth Flight looked into his brown eyes. Her throats slowed and she took a deep breath. Without the sap, Melanie might die.

“Let’s go,” she said, lifting her chin.

Sorrel turned and called to Swift Minnow. “We’re going to gather herbs. Can you watch the kids?”

Swift Minnow stood up. “Sure!”

Gorse Fur followed her. “I can,” he offered. “I’d like to show them some hunting moves.”

Bubbling Stream raised her head excitedly. “Will you teach us how to track rabbits?”

“Not today,” Gorse Fur said with a fond smile.

Moth Flight’s heart fluttered like a bird as she looked over her children. Her eyes landed on Honey Pelt, and memories resurfaced again. How could she go back to the maple tree? She felt as though the fear and grief would cripple her. She shook her head and raced for the camp entrance.

Sorrel followed, chasing her down the slope toward the heather.

Moth Flight pushed hard against the grass, gazed fixed on the distant forest. The treeline was protected by an army of SkyClan border markers, sticking up from the ground with their carved circles. She was panting by the time she reached it.

“Slow down!” Sorrel caught up. “We need to be careful.”

“Nothing’s going to stop me from getting the sap,” Moth Flight said with a glare.

Sorrel looked across the border, watching for patrols. He stiffed as movement flashed between the trees. “Wait,” he said as she went to take a step forward.

Moth Flight whined, frustrated.

A woman wearing a striped cloaked emerged from the trees. Moth Flight scoffed. “It’s just Willow Tail.”

“What are you doing here?” Sorrel called.

Willow Tail stopped and turned to them. “I’m just making sure SkyClan hasn’t tried to cross the border again.” She narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“We need maple sap for Melanie.” Moth Flight pushed past her. “She has redcough.”

“I’ll come with you,” Willow Tail said with an excited smile.

“I think you should stay here,” Sorrel said. “If we all go rushing onto SkyClan’s land, they might think we’re invading them. Wait here. If we don’t come back in an hour, go get help.”

“Fair enough,” Willow Tail agreed.

Moth Flight headed through the ferns, grateful to Sorrel. She didn’t need someone else making noise and getting under her feet. At least playing lookout would keep Willow Tail busy.

She headed through the forest, trying to remember the route Micah had led her down six years ago. Her heart twisted as she remembered Micah’s pained face, the blood tripping from his mouth.

“Is this the right way?” Sorrel asked. His head was on a swivel, keeping watch.

“I think so.”

Moth Flight pushed on heavily. The trees began to thin and she saw the glade of maples were Micah had died.

Her heart turned to stone. She stop at the top of the slope and stared into the clearing, grief swamping over her. 

She looked up to the highest branches of the glade. “It’s up there,” she murmured. “The bark is soft at the top.”

“Wait here.” Sorrel hurried down the slope and jumped for the first tree branch. He heaved himself up, disappearing into the thick leaves.

Moth Flight watched the leaves tremble as he ascended. Her heart jumped into her throat. Sorrow suffocated her as she remembered the day Micah died.

She shook her head. Micah would be proud of her for coming here again to help her Clanmate. He wouldn’t want her to grief. This was his tree now. He was buried here.

The leaves rustled as Sorrel stepped back down the branches, a few steps of bark in his fist. He hurried toward her. “Let’s go before a SkyClan patrol finds us.”

Moth Flight spun around and left the glade, heading for the border. He was right. They needed to spend as little time here as possible.

Footsteps kicked up leaves behind them. Moth Flight froze.

“What are you doing here?”

Shawn glared at them, half hidden behind a patch of blueberries. Oliver and Lavender flanked them, weapons drawn.

Sorrel narrowed his eyes. He stepped in front of MOth Flight. “We came to get medicine. Melanie is sick.”

Lavender cocked her head. “How come no one is allowed to help SkyClan, but SkyClan must help you? Wind Runner is cruel.”

“I’m sorry Wind Runner turned her back on you,” Moth Flight said. “I don’t think it’s right of her too, and we should all be helping each other. But there’s nothing I can do.”

“Just pretend you haven’t seen us,” Sorrel reasoned. “There’s no harm in taking a little bark.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes. “Why does WindClan think they can tell everyone else what to do?”

Lavender moved closer. “We’re taking you back to camp. Don’t try to run, or Clear Sky will attack your camp and find you.”

“Didn’t you hear me? Melanie is sick!” Moth Flight fought back the urge to fight these three. She knew it wasn’t a battle she could win.

“Let’s just go with them,” Sorrel said softly. “Clear Sky might have mercy on you for trying to save Tiny Branch.”

Shawn glared at him. “Get moving.”

The SkyClan's folk formed a rind around them, herding them back into the forest.

Moth Flight glanced at the bark still in Sorrel’s hands. The precious sap was leaking from the bark, making his hands sticky and running onto the forest floor. She had to get Clear Sky to understand. There might still be time to salvage the sap.

She quickened her pace.

“Why the rush?” Lavender growled.

“I just want to sort this out and go home,” Moth Flight snapped. She spotted the slope that would lead into SkyClan’s hollow. Oliver had to jog to stay in front of her.

As they entered the camp, faces turned to stare.

Sparrow Fur stood from where she’d been sitting. Blossom emerged from her hut.

“Clear Sky’s in his hut,” Lavender said. “Sorrel can wait here while you speak to him.” She sneered as Moth Flight hurried up the short, steep slope and through the trees beyond.

“Clear Sky?” She paused outside.

The SkyClan leader emerged.

Star soon followed. She looked older than she had a few months ago, eyes dull and face grim. She stared blanky at Moth Flight. “What are you doing here?”

“We found her on our land,” Lavender explained. “With Sorrel.”

Clear Sky cocked his head. “No one is allowed on SkyClan land,” he mumbled.

“I need bark for Melanie,” Moth Flight said. “She has redcough. Without the sap, she might die.”

“No one is allowed on SkyClan land,” Clear Sky repeated, louder.

“But I need the bark!” Moth Flight glared at him. “I know Wind Runner casted you out of the Clans, and I don’t want to bother you, but I also can’t let Melanie die. We just want to take the bark and leave.”

“No.” Clear Sky lifted his head. “You tried to save my son, Moth Flight, and I’m grateful for that. But he might still be alive with Wind Runner hadn’t tried to stop you from coming. She killed him, you know. She killed Tiny Branch! Wind Runner needs to learn that her actions has consequences. Until she admits her mistake, you’re not leaving this forest.”

Moth Flight’s eyes widened in fear. She took a step back. “What are you talking about.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Clear Sky said, putting up his hands in a reassuring gesture. “But I need a way to get Wind Runner here. I’m sure she’d come for her precious daughter.”

Moth Flight felt a presence at her side and turned. Lavender and Red Claw flanked her, pressing in close.

“She won’t come here!” Panic flashed through Moth Flight. She hoped her mother wouldn’t come. It wasn’t safe.

“She’ll have to if she wants her daughter back,” Clear Sky said. “I can’t believe she took the word of a rogue over mine.”

“What rogue?” Moth Flight asked, confused.

“Willow Tail.”

Moth Flight shifted uneasily. “What do you mean?”

“Red Claw told me all about it,” Clear Sky said. “He said he used to be friends with Willow Tail, but she’s been spreading gossip to settle a score with him.”

Moth Flight felt nervous. She had no way of knowing if Red Claw had told the truth. “Let me tell Wind Runner about this,” she said. She could take the bark back as well.

“No!” Clear Sky growled. “You will stay here until Wind Runner comes to get you. She must admit her mistake and banish Willow Tail from the Clan.”

“But she won’t agree to that!” Moth Flight cried. Wind Runner was proud. She’d never grovel in front of someone like Clear Sky, or banish Willow Tail.

“She’ll have to,” Clear Sky said.

“How long will you wait for that?” Moth Flight growled. She thought of her children, waiting for her in camp with Melanie.

“For as long as it takes.”

Moth Flight glared at him. “You can’t! Melanie needs the sap, and I have children to take care of.”

Clear Sky stood up tall, towering over her. “I can do what I want.”


	33. Chapter 33

“What now?” Sorrel peered out of the hut. He’d been pacing restlessly since they’d been thrown into their prison.

“We can’t stay here!” Moth Flight pulled at the woven bars at the entrance to the hut. She needed to get back to her children. And what about Melanie? “We’ll have to escape.”

“How?” Sorrel nodded toward Lavender, who stood outside the hut.

Moth Flight dropped her voice. “We could break through the back.”

Sorrel shook his head. “It’ll make too much noise. We have to sneak away- we can’t run fast in these woods.”

Moth Flight crossed her arms. “Why do Clan leaders have to be so difficult?”

Sorrel shrugged.

Moth Flight glanced toward the hut entrance. “Do you think Willow Tail has been stirring up trouble on purpose? Melanie and Jagged Peak found arrows.”

Sorrel shrugged again. “She was the first to start making accusations.” He frowned. “And she’s the only one who’s actually seen anyone on the moor. What if she planted the arrows to frame SkyClan?”

Moth Flight blinked. “Doesn’t she realize what she’s caused?”

“Perhaps she wants to start a war.” Sorrel frowned grimly.

“No!” Moth Flight couldn’t believe that. “Why would she want to do that?”

Sorrel didn’t answer. He glanced at Lavender. “When do you think she’ll take a break?”

“I don’t know,” Moth Flight said. “Someone will just come to take her place anyway.” Moth Flight wondered how long they’d been here. The sun glimmered through the distant branches, low in the sky. The Clan must be wondering where they were. She felt the sharp pang of hunger in her stomach. “Do you think Willow Tail has gone for help yet?”

“It’s been well over an hour,” Sorrel said. “She must have.”

Moth Flight stiffened. “They’ll be a battle today if Wind Runner comes. She won’t back down easily.”

“But she wants peace between the Clans.”

“She wants to be right.:”

“We need to get out of here before she leads an invasion.” Sorrel began to pace, thinking. “I could distract Lavender while you make a run for it. Or the other way-”

Footsteps cut him off. He lifted his head.

Moth Flight followed his gaze, heart pounding as Acorn Fur approached. The SkyClan healer held a pot of water. She nodded to Lavender, who stepped aside to open the prison.

“You’re here!” Moth Flight hurried to the door as Acorn Fur walked inside.

She put the pot down, then looked over Moth Flight anxiously. “Are you okay?”

“We’re fine,” Moth Flight assured her. “But we need to get back to camp!”

Sorrel took the pot and drank gratefully. “If she tells Wind Runner we’re missing, she might lead a battle patrol into SkyClan territory.”

“We have to get out of here.” Moth Flight looked at her urgently.

Acorn Fur paused for a moment, then shook her head. “I can’t betray my Clan.” She glanced at Lavender.

Sorrel narrowed his eyes. “We just need to get past Lavender. Then we can manage the rest.”

Moth Flight nodded. “Yes, you could-”

“No!” Acorn Fur said sternly. “I want to help, but the Clan already thinks I’m disloyal. They know you trained me, and they think I’ll try to return the favor.”

Sorrel glanced at Moth Flight. “She’s right. If the Clan stops trusting her, she won’t be able to heal them.”

Moth Flight thought of the quadruplets. They’d be terrified if Willow Tail raced into camp telling everyone that she and Sorrel had gone missing. Her heart pounded. “Get the other healers! They can reason with Clear Sky.”

Acorn Fur cocked her head. “That might work.”

“It’s worth a try,” Sorrel said hopefully.

“Go!” Moth Flight grabbed Acorn Fur’s shoulder and pushed her toward the entrance. “Quickly!”

“Be careful,” Sorrel murmured as Acorn Fur hurried past Lavender and up the slope.

Moth Flight looked at him. “Do you think she’ll be back in time?”

Sorrel glanced away. “Even if she does, Clear Sky might not listen to the healers.”

“He has to!” Moth Flight said. Too much was at stake. Melanie needed her. The quadruplets needed her. If they didn’t get out in time, Wind Runner might launch the Clan into all out war.

“Moth Flight.” Sorrel’s voice was soft. He sat down, eyes warm.

“What is it?”

“I just wanted to apologize.”

“For what?”

“About Micah,” he murmured. “About judging him so quickly. I was jealous when you brought him back from Highstones. I was in love with you. I know this isn’t the best time for a confession, but it’s so hard to get you alone. You’re always with the kids or working. I just want you to know that I’ve been in love, too, and you’re lucky to have spent time with Micah, even if it was short.”

Moth Flight smiled. “Thank you,” she mumbled. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. I had to follow my heart.”

“And I have to follow you.” He kept his eyes on her.

Moth Flight glanced away, blushing. She knew he still loved her. “You’re a good friend, Sorrel. The kids love playing with you, but-”

A scream sounded from the trees.

Moth Flight raced to the hut entrance.

Lavender had abandoned the prison as a battle cry sounded from the slope.

“Wind Clan is attacking!”

Moth Flight’s heart lurched.

“Stand back.”

Moth Flight moved out of the way just as Sorrel took a running start and threw himself at the prison entrance. It shattered under his weight and he flew out of the hut, landing heavily on the ground.

Moth Flight hurried after him just in time to see the battle patrol break into the hollow. Wind Runner led the charge with Willow Tail and Gorse Fur at her heels. Behind them came Dust Muzzle, Fern Leaf, Swift Minnow, Holly, Jagged Peak and Storm Pelt.

Star shouted as Dew Petal and Flower Foot threw themselves into battle. Other SkyClan members streamed out of their huts and met the invaders with drawn blades. Wind Runner crashed into Shawn. They fell in the ground, locked in battle. Swift Minnow flashed toward Sparrow Fur, but the dirty blonde woman swept her leg out, knocking her to the ground. Blossom launched at Dust Muzzle slashed her spear at his neck.

“Dust Muzzle!” Moth Flight’s cry was alarm was swept away by the shouting of battle.

Fern Leaf shouldered her way through the battle, attacking Oliver. Behind her, Quick Water and Holly tussled ruthlessly.

Moth Flight heard a shout of rage behind her and turned to see Clear Sky racing into the clearing, fury in his eyes. He leaped down the the slope toward them.

“Stop!” Moth Flight put her hands up defensively. “Don’t fight!”

A pale striped cloak flashed toward her. She turned her head just as Willow Tail paused in front of Red Claw, eyes narrowed menacingly.

“Look out!” Before WIllow Tail could strike, Lavender slammed into her. She staggered for a moment, but managed to grab Lavender and pull her down.

“Wind Runner!” Moth Flight turned to cry out for her mother. “Stop! Clear Sky only wants to stop!”

Wind Runner had pushed Shawn to the ground, kicking at him. She hardly looked up from her assault. Moth Flight felt as though she was in a dream where no one could here her.

Acadia emerged from the trees, blue eyes fixed on Fern Leaf. The WindClan woman had been pinned by Oliver. She struggled desperately beneath him.

Moth Flight hurried down the slope into the soft hollow. She needed to help Fern Leaf! She dodged away from Swift Minnow and Sparrow Fur. “Fern Leaf!”

Acadia had descended, punching and kicking while Fern Leaf was helpless beneath Oliver.

She froze. She didn’t know how to harm, she’d only been trained to heal. But she couldn’t stand aside and let her Clanmate get hurt.

Suddenly, movement flashed in the corner of her eye. Dust Muzzle raced past her and pushed Acadia away. Fern Leaf’s eyes flashed as she struggled free and hit Oliver with a left hook.

Oliver cried out in pain. He was still for a moment, then turned and spit out a tooth. Blood ran out of his mouth.

Moth Flight needed supplies. She stared around the camp, wondering were Acorn Fur’s hut was.

She needed bandages. If she could gather enough, she could stop any major bleeding. It would give her time until she could treat the wounds properly. She slipped past Blossom and Red Claw then scrambled out of the hollow. Acorn Fur had gone to gather bandages before. Perhaps they stored it somewhere. Finally, she spotted a large wad of drying bandages on an elm root. She knelt down to grab them. They had been recently washed, it seemed.

When she turned back toward the hollow, Blossom stepped in front of her. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Helping!”

“Helping who?”

“Anyone who gets injured.” Moth Flight lifted up the bandages. 

“Don’t waste your time,” Blossom growled. 

Moth Flight narrowed her eyes. “Can’t you just stop fighting and talk?”

“You invaded our camp!” Blossom moved closer, spear drawn.

“I won’t fight you.” Moth Flight lifted her chin. “I’m a healer. Now get out of my way so I can do my job.”

“You have to fight.”

“No, I don’t!”

Blossom threw her spear into her other hand and swung out a fist, catching Moth Flight in the jaw.

Pain coursed through her face, quickly followed by rage. She wanted to return the favor, but stopped as Blossom lifted her fist again.

A figure flashed behind her just a moment before Jagged Peak tackled Blossom to the ground.

Blossom gasped as he caught her in the stomach with the handle of his morningstar, then pulled it back to swing it at her shoulder.

Moth Flight nodded gratefully to Jagged Peak, then started toward the hollow.

Fern Leaf had staggered to the edge of the clearing, blood welling from a gash on her arm. Dust Muzzle had backed Oliver into the ferns. Moth Flight made for Fern Leaf first.

She was panting, eyes screwed up in pain. Moth Flight unwrapped one of the bandages and pushed it onto the wound. Fern Leaf winced. “This will stop the bleeding,” Moth Flight said, wrapping it around her arm.

“Good.” Fern Leaf heaved herself up.

Moth Flight’s eyes widened in surprise. “You can’t keep fighting!” She stepped in front of her. “Please rest, or it will start bleeding again.”

Fern Leaf met her gaze steadily. “If one of my Clanmates dies while I’m resting, I could never forgive myself.”

Moth Flight stared at her helplessly.

Fern Leaf leaped back into battle, joining Dust Muzzle in driving Oliver deeper into the ferns.

Moth Flight scanned the battle for any more injuries. Shawn staggered beside Red Claw, wrestling with Gorse Fur. Sparrow Fur was holding Swift Minnow down. The WindClan woman had blood dripping into her eyes.

“Let her go!” Moth Flight cried as Sparrow Fur slammed Swift Minnow into the ground. “She’s hurt!”

She lurched toward them, but was pulled back by someone grabbing her cloak. She turned to see Red Claw trying to grab her. “If you don’t want to fight, get out of here,” he growled.

“Let me go!” she screamed. “I have to help!”

Red Claw let her go and she turned to face him.

“You can’t keep fighting!” she wailed. “This doesn’t solve anything.”

“How can you be so sure?” Red Claw sneered, then pushed past her to pull Holly off of Quick Water. He hurled the woman to the ground.

Rage surged through Moth Flight. Why wasn’t anyone listening to reason?

Moth Flight moved toward Sparrow Fur again, but stopped when she spotted her mother charging at Clear Sky.

“Stop!” Moth Flight chased after her, skidding to a halt when Wind Runner launched herself at the SkyClan leader. Clear Sky turned to meet her and punched at her face. Wind Runner staggered, shocked.

Moth Flight hurried toward them, heart pounding.

Wind Runner’s gaze was fixed on Clear Sky. A bruise was already blossoming on her cheek. “You’ve gone too far,” she growled. “You took my daughter hostage.”

“You let my son die!” Clear Sky snapped, glaring at her.

“Moth Flight tried, didn’t she?”

“She could have succeeded if you hadn’t tried to stop her!” Clear Sky charged at her, blue eyes like ice. He threw another punch, cracking her cheek with such force she staggered to the side and fell. He jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground and drawing an arrow.

Horror surged through Moth Flight. She drew her bow out of instinct, then hesitated. She was supposed to heal, not hurt. But how could she watch Clear Sky hurt her mother?

Wind Runner twisted and knocked Clear Sky off. She leaped up and delivered a heavy blow to his nose with the palm of her hand.

He pulled back, nose twisted and bleeding. “How dare you attack my camp? My family is here! Are you intent on killing them all?”

Wind Runner narrowed her eyes in rage. “You started this!” She lurched forward and knocked him onto his side. He hit the ground hard as she raised a foot to stop his skull.

He rolled out of the way just in time, then jumped up. He punched at Wind Runner, btu she caught his fist. Fast as a snake, he lurched to give a blow with his other hand and caught her in the cheek. She lurched back, unbalanced. Her foot caught in a small dip, tripping her. As she fell, her leg twisted beneath her.

A loud crack ripped through the air.

“Mom!” Moth Flight raced to her mother’s side. Wind Runner groaned, eyes cloudy with pain. Her leg was twisted and bruised- broken.

At the sound of her groan, Dust Muzzle and Gorse Fur glanced away from where they’d been driving Shawn back. As their attention slipped, the SkyClan man lashed out, sweeping a leg out to take Gorse Fur to the ground.

Moth Flight looked up at Clear Sky. Would he attack again?

He stood back, watching Wind Runner coldly. Then he glanced at the battling people, eyes resting on Willow Tail.

Wind Runner gasped as she tried to move. Moth Flight looked at her mother, seeing fear flash through her eyes. She’d never been hurt in such a way. “You’ll be alright,” she said, trying to be soothing. She ran a hand down her mother’s leg, who flinched. “I’ll be gentle,” Moth Flight promised. She could feel the break. A jagged edge of bone was pressing against the flesh, vent like a broken branch. Her eyes widened in alarm and she looked away so her mother couldn’t see. If the bone broke through flesh, would she be able to heal it? She remembered when Cloud Spots had told her that comfrey might be able to he;p with broken bones.

A scream sounded behind her.

Moth Flight turned around, breath catching as she spotted Clear Sky back away from Willow Tail, eyes wide with shock.

Willow Tail screamed again. As she swung around, Moth Flight gasped in horror.

Clear Sky must have fired off an arrow, as one was lodged in Willow Tail’s left eye. Blood dripped from her face as she collapsed to the ground.

Moth Flight trembled, staring at Clear Sky with shock. Around him, the battle was easing as people turned to look at Willow Tail.

Clear Sky moved away. He turned toward Red Claw. “She’s your now,” he said softly.

Willow Tail forced herself to her hands and knees as the others backed away from her, shocked. Red Claw walked slowly toward the injured woman. Whimpering, she tried to crawl away, the arrow bobbing from her head.

Red Claw stopped in front of her. “Why did you lie?”

Willow Tail froze and looked up at him. “Don’t you know?”

“I do,” Red Claw said, face grim. ‘But why did you have to drag everyone else into it? This had nothing to do with them.”

“I had to punish you!” Willow Tail growled. “You killed Ashley!”

Red Claw narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t kill her. A bear did.”

“You led the bear into our camp,” Willow Tail rasped.

“Not on purpose.”

“Yes you did! You lured the bears to us.”

“They were chasing me,” Red Claw said, voice shaking. “I was young and stupid. I didn’t know where else to go when they started chasing me. I thought if I went back to camp, you would all protect me.”

“But then you ran away!” Willow Tail accused. “You left us to die.”

“There was nothing I could do,” Red Claw said. “Do you think I wasn’t ashamed? I tried to pretend it didn’t happen and start a new life.”

“But it did happen!”

Red Claw hung his head. “I’m sorry, Willow Tail.” His voice was thick. “I wish I could turn back time.”

Wind Runner lifted her head, gazing at him with wide eyes. “Willow Tail lied to me?”

“Yes, I did.” Willow Tail dropped her gaze, wincing with pain. “I stole SkyClan arrows I found lodged in trees, then used them to kill rabbits.”

Clear Sky glared at the WindClan leader. “I told you!”

Wind Runner’s voice was tight with pain. “She’s my Clanmate. I trusted her.”

Clear Sky didn’t move. “Always loyal to your Clan,” he sneered.

Wind Runner narrowed her eyes. “Aren’t you?”

Clear Sky looked away.

Moth Flight felt strangely satisfied by Clear Sky’s silence. She knew Wind Runner was right. If Willow Tail had been a part of SkyClan, Clear Sky would have stood by her side. Moth Flight glanced back at Willow Tail and noticed the woman’s chest was heaving.

She was in shock.

Moth Flight scanned the edges of the hollow, hoping thyme grew somewhere around the camp, but there was none. She scrambled toward Willow Tail. “It’s okay,” she murmured. “I’ll take you back to camp and take care of you.”

Willow Tail shivered and looked up at Moth Flight. “My eye…”

“I’ll take the arrow out,” Moth Flight whispered. “Then we’ll see how bad the damage is.” She felt helpless and glanced around the clearing. Everyone seemed wounded- bruised faces, bleeding limps. Blood speckled the ground.

Fury rose through her. She turned on Clear Sky.

“All this suffering for nothing,” she growled. “You could have just let me go home. I could have spoken to my mother. I could have helped you reveal the truth about Willow Tail. But you only wanted to fight.”

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes. “I never asked Wind Runner to attack my camp.”

Moth Flight hesitated. “Both of you need to make peace.” She stood up and looked from Clear Sky to her mother. “This ends now.”

Clear Sky stared at her for a long moment, then dropped his gaze. “This was a pointless battle,” he conceded.

Wind Runner took a breath, shuddering. “Yes, it was,” she rasped.

Footsteps thrummed the ground beyond camp. The brambles shivered as Acorn Fur charged into camp. She skidded to a halt, eyes wide as she stared around. Pebble Heart, Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt followed.

Dappled Pelt’s gaze landed on Willow Tail. Pebble Heart hurried to Wind Runner, looking over her broken leg.

Moth Flight turned toward Clouds Spots and Acorn Fur. “We need all the herbs we can get.”

“I’ll get my stores.” Acorn Fur ran up the steep bank on the other side of cmp.

Cloud Spots nodded. “I’ll gather dock and marigold.” he headed out of camp.

Gorse Fur hurried across the clearing toward his wife. “Is Wind Runner okay?”

“Her leg is broken,” Moth Flight told her father.

“Broken?” Gorse Fur’s eyes were wide with worry. “Will it heal?”

“Comfrey will help,” Pebble Heart said in answer. “First, we’ll need to make a support for it. Gorse Fur, help me gather some strong twigs.” He turned and headed toward the slope.

Gorse Fur hurried over to help.

Moth Flight glanced at Willow Tail, wondering how to help her. She had fallen on her side, blood soaking the earth. Her good eye was wide open and cloudy.

Red Claw fell to his knees beside her, eyes wide with horror.

Dappled Pelt came to his side and leaned down. She put a hand on Willow Tail’s neck, then drew away with a grim expression. “She’s dead.”

Swift Minnow limped closer, tears gathering. Jagged Peak glared angrily at Clear Sky.

Wind Runner caught his eye. “What’s done is done,” she croaked. “All we can do is bury her.”

Acorn Fur appeared over the slope with a wad of leaves and bandages. The brambles rattled as Cloud Spots returned with marigold, dock and thyme. He glanced around the hollow, assessing the injuries.

“Fern Leaf has a nasty gash on her arm,” Moth Flight told him.

Cloud Spots headed toward her. Acorn Fur hurried over to Blossom and Swift Minnow, checking them over. Dappled Pelt approached Shawn, who was leaning against a birch three. Within moments, the healers had all began treating the wounded, sitting to crush poultices and wrapping wounds in bandages.

Pebble Heart and Gorse Fur had arrived, carrying a bundle of oak twigs. They dropped them beside Wind Runner. “You’ll be on your feet again in no time,” Pebble Heart promised softly. He turned and pressed a wad of leaves in Moth Flight’s hand. “We found comfrey.” He glanced at Wind Runner. “She might need something to bite on.” He picked a thick twig from the pile and pushed it between Wind Runner’s teeth.

“What’s all this for?” Moth Flight asked.

“We have to straighten the bone before we wrap it,” Pebble heart answered. “Put your hands on top of the bone. When I give the signal, push down.”

Moth Flight obeyed, resting her hands on Wind Runner’s leg. She could feel heat pulsing beneath the skin.

Pebble Heart gripped Wind Runner’s leg. He looked up at Moth Flight and nodded, then tugged.

As Moth Flight pressed down, the bone shifted. Wind Runner cried out in agony, the stick crunching between her teeth.

Moth Flight drew away once the bone was straight. “It’s over now,” she said soothing.

Gorse Fur stared at her, eyes round with horror. “You hurt her!”

“We had to.” Pebble heart ran a hand over Wind Runner’s leg. “Moth Flight, does this feel okay?”

Moth Flight was trembling, but reached out a hand to run nervously over her mother’s leg. “Yes!” The jagged lump was gone. She sighed in relief and looked at her father. “It’ll will heal better now.”

“We have to wrap it so it won’t slid out of place again.” Pebble Heart picked up to twigs and laid them on either side of Wind Runner’s leg. He laid several more over it, then slid a few comfrey shoots between them and began wrapping it with bandages. As he did, Moth Flight laid more comfrey into the cast. Before long, Wind Runner’s leg had been tightly encased in comfrey and bandages, held straight by the twigs.

“How does it feel?” Wind Runner asked her mother.

“Like I tripped and broke my leg,” Wind Runner groaned.

“I have poppy seeds at home,” Moth Flight said. “They should help.” She suddenly remember the quadruplets and panic made her heart pound. Was anyone watching them? They must be so frightened. She’d been so caught up with the battle, she’d forgotten about them.

“Moth Flight?” Pebble Heart was frowning. “Is something wrong?”

“My kids!” she said urgently. “I need to see them.”

Pebble Heart nodded in understanding. “We’ll be fine here. Go home to your family. I’ll take Wind Runner home.”

Moth Flight hesitated for a moment. She couldn’t just leave her injured mother here.

“Go,” Pebble Heart urged. “While you’re thinking of your kids, you’ll be little use here.”

She back away self consciously. Was that true?

She shuddered. That didn’t matter. The quadruplets were waiting for her.

She turned and hurried out of SkyClan camp.


	34. Chapter 34

Moth Flight opened her eyes to find herself on the moorside. A man with orange hair like fire stood below a starless sky. Moth Flight recognized him from other dreams. A woman with brown hair stood beside him, seeming nervous.

A man with graying blonde hair moved toward them through the mist. His figure sparkled like starlight.

Moth Flight moved closer. She knew they wouldn’t be able to see or hear her. The old man exchanged words with them, then he pressed his forehead to the woman’s.

She jerked with pain.

Moth Flight narrowed her eyes. She’d seen this before. The woman was receiving agonizing blessings from StarClan. But why?

A dark man was next, making the woman shudder.

Then came an older woman with brown hair. She looked just like the younger one and Moth Flight figured they must be related. They exchanged a loving look. Perhaps a mother and daughter. Moth Flight thought of Wind Runner. Since the battle a week ago, her mother had grown worse. She’d developed a fever, despite her leg healing properly.

The brown haired woman jerked as her mother touch their heads together, wincing with pain. She swayed on her feet, but held her ground. Her mother pulled away, eyes wide with sympathy. She hadn’t wanted to cause her daugher pain.

The young woman’s eyes grew wet with grief. She opened her mouth to call out, reaching a hand. Moth Flight knew she was begging her mother not to leave.

Sudden grief stabbed through Moth Flight, although she wasn’t sure where it came from.

Moth Flight jerked away and sat up. She looked around her shady den. Outside, sunshine was illuminating the camp.

Wind Runner lay beside her in another bed, broken leg hanging over the edge. Moth Flight leaned closer and put a hand on her mother’s forehead. She was hotter than before. Over the past week, Wind Runner had struggled in and out of consciousness. Perhaps that was a blessing, as it saved her from the pain. But her fever was giving worse. Moth Flight wondered if she’d given her too many poppy seeds.

Moth Flight frowned. She hadn’t done anything wrong, had she? She’d set the bone straight and stuffed fresh comfrey into the cast every day. She’d treated her mother’s wounds with dock and horsetail. So what was wrong?

The fever could mean an infection, but where? Was there internal bleeding? Perhaps the broken bone had punctured a bleed vessel.

She knew Pebble Heart wouldn’t have anything that would help. She’d spent so much time in ShadowClan, he wouldn’t have a single herb she already didn’t. She wondered about Dappled Pelt. She hadn’t been back to RiverClan since going with Micah. Perhaps the RiverClan healer had found something new.

“Mama?” Honey Pelt’s voice interrupted her thoughts. He poked his head into her hut. “Can you come play with us?”

She’d left the quadruplets with the Clan while she tended to Wind Runner. She knew they were in good hands.

Honey Pelt’s eyes were round. “We miss you.”

Moth Flight winced with guilt. “I’m sorry,” she told him. “I have to look after your grandmother.”

Honey Pelt frowned and turned, head low. Moth Flight’s guilt worsened.

Another shadow fell over the entrance and Gorse Fur appeared. “How is she?” His voice was grim as he entered.

“Her fever’s worse,” Moth Flight confessed. “I’m not sure what to do.”

Gorse Fur sighed and sat down heavily. “This just isn’t fair. After the Great Battle, I thought all the Clan would live in peace. Can’t we go a month without trouble?”

Moth Flight met her father’s gaze. “She’ll get better, dad,” she promised. “I’m going to visit Dappled Pelt and see if any of her herbs will help. Will you watch mom while I’m out?”

“Of course. How long will you be gone?”

“Not long.” Moth Flight ducked out of the hut, squirting through the bright sunshine. Melanie was was leaned against the camp wall in the tall grass. She was recovering from her cough, but was still weak. Storm Pelt and Eagle Feather were settling down to eat. The others must still be out hunting. Jagged Peak had been organizing the hunting patrols while Wind Runner was sick.

“Mama!” Blue Whisker called, voice laced with excitement. “Have you come to play with us?”

Moth Flight stiffened. “I need to go speak with Dappled Pelt in RiverClan.”

Spider Web stood up from where he’d been sitting beside Blue Whisker. “But you haven’t played with us for so long!”

Honey Pelt and Bubbling Stream stopped kicking their moss ball back and forth. “Can we have a ride? Just one!” Honey Pelt begged.

“Please.” Bubbling Stream’s eyes were bright and eager.

Moth Flight took in a deep breath, trying to swallow back her frustration. “I’ll play with you once grandma is better.”

Melanie heaved herself up. “I’ll play with them,” she huffed.

“You need to rest,” Moth Flight said sternly.

Storm Pelt looked up from where he was eating. “I’ll give you a ride later.”

“And me?” Bubbling Stream asked.

“Dew Nose will be back soon,” Eagle Feather put in. “Then we’ll all give you rides if you want.”

Moth Flight smiled gratefully at the brothers. “Thank you.” She headed across the clearing and out of camp.

The heather was turning brown after endless days of harsh sun. Moth Flight looked toward the horizon, seeing clouds in the distance. Rain might help cool Wind Runner down. If not, at least fresh herbs would be watered. The feverfew leaves she’d been using were all wilted.

She headed downslope toward the river. Grass crunched beneath her feet. As the neared the gorge, the crash of the waterfall drowned out the faint swish of the river below. She neared the edge then followed a steep trail down the cliff and onto the shore. Moth Flight stopped and kneeled, cupping her hands in the water and pressing them to her mouth to drink. She could see stepping stones down the bank.

Grief jabbed her heart. She hadn’t been here since Micah had died.

She was looking forward to sleeping tonight. Perhaps Micah would send her a dream and tell her how to help Wind Runner.

The sun glared at her as she neared the stepping stones. She hopped across, feeling the stones hot beneath her. She scanned the reeds on the other side, searching for the trail that would lead to RiverClan camp.

Finally, she spotted a gap in the reeds. Her heart lifted as she recognized the trail.

Then she paused, hearing what sounded like a wail over the drawl of the river. She listened closer a heard a scream.

“Spider Web!”

“Help him!”

“He’ll drown!”

Moth Flight spun around to see Honey Pelt, Bubbling Stream and Blue Whisker clustered on the stepping stones in the middle of the river. They stared at the water flowing around them.

Moth Flight followed their gaze, horror sparking through her as a six fingers hand disappeared beneath the current.

Hardly thinking, she raced back toward the stepping stones.

“Mama!” Honey Pelt called.

“Spider Web fell in!” Bubbling Stream explained.

Moth Flight hardly heard them as she plunged into the river. The coldness stole her breath away. She struggled to the surface and took in a gulp of breath. She flailed desperately toward the whirlpool that Spider Web was stuck in. She fought to keep her head above the water, kicking fiercely, trying to steer herself toward Spider Web. The river dragged her down, catching her cloak. She took in a deep breath as water enclosed her head. Panic spiraled through her.

Moth Flight forced her eyes open, wincing against the sting of the water. It was cloudy around her, dragging her downstream. She kicked out, pushing herself through the surface long enough to take a deep gulp of air. Bubbling Stream, Honey Pelt and Blue Whisker were calling to her from the stepping stones.

Moth Flight scanned the murky water. Finally, she spotted Spider Web’s white cloak spinning through the current. She flailed toward him, and reached out her arms to grab it. He flailed in her arms as she tried to keep his head above the water. Dizzy with fear, she looked toward the bank, across the vast stretch of water.

She steered herself toward the bank, struggling for breath. “Lift your head!” she ordered sharply. “Breathe!” She shook him gently, trying to rouse him.

His head fell limp.

Her feet touched stone and she scrambled for fitting on the riverbed. She dragged Spider Web from the water and laid him on the pebbles.

Her eyes widened in panic as she gazed down at his limp body. “Spider Web!” Her mind clouded with dread.

A distant memory rose back to her. Pushing away her fear, she rested her hands on Spider Web’s chest and began to pump, her thoughts clearing. “Breathe!” she growled, pumping harder.

Spider Web jerked. Water bubbling at his mouth.

She rolled him onto his side and rubbed his back, willing him to throw up the rest of the river. She glanced upstream. The river had carried them far from the stepping stones. Now they were on RiverClan’s shore. Honey Pelt, Bubbling Stream and Blue Whisker were no where to be found.

“Come on!” She grabbed Spider Web’s arm and pulled him to a standing position. “We need to find your siblings.” She pulled him down the bank, scanning for the others. Her heart lifted as she saw three figures near the water’s edge. They’d crossed the stepping stones and were waiting on the other side of the river. She raced toward them. “Let’s get you home.”

She herded them back toward the stepping stones. If someone noticed they were gone, there would be panic on the moor.

“I’ll help you across one at a time,” Moth Flight said as they neared the stepping stones. She didn’t want any of them to fall again. She took Blue Whisker’s hand first, then hurried across the stones and left her on the far shore. Racing back, she did the same with the other four.

Once they were all across, she fixed them with a stern look.

“Why did you come here?” she snapped. “It’s dangerous!”

Blue Whisker’s eyes were wide. “But you came here.”

“Because I can take care of myself.” Moth Flight looked at Spider Web. “I can cross the river without falling in.”

Spider Web looked small with his clothes slicked to his frame. His green eyes glittered with guilt.

Moth Flight’s heart twisted. What was she lecturing him for? She nearly lost him. She pulled him against her chest and placed a kiss to his head.

Honey Pelt tugged her sleeve. “Should we go?”

Moth Flight hesitated for a moment. She needed to speak with Dappled Pelt, but she needed to get the children home first. “Follow me,” she ordered. She led the way along the shore toward the gorge, then onto the moor.

As they reached the top, her shoulders dropped. Fresh wind whipped through the moor, helping to dry her wet clothes. She guided the quadruplets toward camp.

As they neared camp, she spotted Gorse Fur and Storm Pelt in the grass, pushing through the heather. Gorse Fur lifted his head when he spotted her. “They’re safe!” he called to Storm Pelt.

They raced to meet her.

“I don’t know how they snuck out,” Storm Pelt said. “Gorse Fur was by the entrance.”

Honey Pelt lifted his head with pride. “We used the tunnel White Tail showed me.”

Gorse Fur narrowed his eyes. “You were supposed to stay in camp.”

Bubbling Stream glared at her grandfather. “We wanted to find mama.”

“She was by the river,” Blue Whisker said breathlessly.

“I fell in,” Spider Web announced.

Gorse Fur’s eyes widened.

“Mama saved me,” Spider Web explained.

Moth Flight was still dripping web. Her fear had long been replaced with irritation. She was supposed to discuss methods of treatment with Dappled Pelt, not go for a swim. Her mother’s life was at stake. She looked at Gorse Fur. “I have to go back. Watch the kids. Closely, this time.”

Before anyone could object, she whipped around and hurried back downslope.

She wondered if Dappled Pelt would know how to help Wind Runner. What if she couldn’t? Moth Flight would just have to go to Cloud Spots. Someone must know what to do, right?

She had to try everything she could.

Just as she hit the bottom of the slope, she spotted a figure approaching her.

“Dappled Pelt!” Moth Flight raced to meet the other healer.

Dappled Pelt looked relieved to see her. “I found your aura near the river.”

“I was coming to see you,” Moth Flight said. “But the quadruplets got themselves in trouble.”

“What did you need me for?” Dappled Pelt cocked her head.

“My mother is sick,” Moth Flight told her. “I think she has internal bleeding. I’ve been trying dock and horse tail, but she has a fever. Do you have any herbs that might help?”

Dappled Pelt frowned. “It sounds like the wounds too bad for poultices,” she said gravely. “I don’t know any herbs that can fight heal inside.”

Moth Flight’s eyes widened. ‘So there’s nothing I can do?” She glanced at the forest. “Maybe Cloud Spots can help.”

Dappled Pelt’s eyes were dark. “Maybe.” She didn’t sound convinced. “Or maybe it’s just time Wind Runner joined StarClan.”

“No!” Moth Flight had to save her mother. Helplessness washed away her hope. “There must be something I can do!”

Dappled Pelt look at the ground. “Even StarClan cannot heal all wounds.”

Moth Flight’s thoughts spun was desperation. Was her mother going to die? She couldn’t let that happen!

Suddenly, green wings fluttered at the edge of her vision.

She spun around and spotted the moth.

Why was it back? She hadn’t seen it since it had first led her to Highstones. Energy sparked through her as it circled the slope, dancing on the breeze, beckoning her.

Dappled Pelt had spotted it to, staring at it curiously.

The moth fluttered away for a moment, then circled back.

“It wants me to follow it,” Moth Flight breathed.

Dappled Pelt stared at it. “Then follow it.”

Hope flickered back into Moth Flight’s chest. Her eyes trained on the moth, she followed it up the slope.

She wondered if it would lead her somewhere that would help. Perhaps a new herb no one had discovered yet.

She followed the moth uphill. Once on the moor, a chilly breeze lifted her pale hair. She glanced over her shoulder to see clouds rolling across the horizon. Rain was coming soon.

She hurried away from camp as the moth fluttered farther away.

Moth Flight panted, suddenly realizing how exhausted she was. The swim had worn her out, but she needed to keep going.

She wandered what the moth wanted to show her this time. She paused on the high moor as the ground sloped away into the valley that would lead to Highstones.

The moth flitted on and Moth Flight followed it over the crest of a slope and downhill. It wanted her to go to Highstones again. Her heart lifted. Perhaps StarClan had advice to give her. Would they tell her how to save Wind Runner?

The moth stopped, hovering in the breeze. Then it ducked past Moth Flight and headed back toward the moor.

“Where are you going?” Moth Flight called, surprised. She hurried after it and watched as it headed for camp. It halted midair when she caught up.

Moth Flight narrowed her eyes. “Where do you want me to go?” she demanded, frustrated.

The moth bopped toward Highstones. But as Moth Flight turned to follow it, the moth turned back toward camp.

“Make up your mind!” Moth Flight froze, her anger melting away. She remembered the dreams she had of people going to the moonlit cave and receiving blessing from StarClan. Moth Flight thought for a long moment. It didn’t know what it mean, but she knew it mattered right now.

But if the moth was gesturing toward camp, perhaps Moth Flight wasn’t supposed to go alone.

A drop of rain hit Moth Flight’s nose, and she suddenly understood. “You want me to bring my mother?” The moth fluttered closer to camp as though agreeing. Mother hurried after it.

The moth fluttered higher, its green wings bright against the gray sky. Moth Flight knew she must have guessed right. StarClan wanted to give Wind Runner the save gifts they’d given to the other people. But would that help?

It was worth a try. She narrowed her eyes against the thick rain and raced for camp.

Sorrel, Fern Leaf and Dust Muzzle were carrying game toward the food stores. They turned in surprise as she passed. Swift Minnow was leading Melanie toward her hut while Reed Tail emerged from Alan’s hut with a wad of comfrey.

Back Ear sat beneath the tall rock, ignoring the rain that battered him while he ate. Honey Pelt, Bubbling Stream and Spider Web crowded around him. “This little rabbit nearly got away, but I was too-”

Bubbling Stream turned when her mother approached. “Mama! Can we go on the moor to hunt?”

Moth Flight paused. “Not for a few more years. Go shelter with Melanie and Swift Minnow.” Her attention was fixed on her hut. How would she explain this to Gorse Fur? Could Wind Runner even make it to Highstones?

She had to!

Bubbling Stream scrambled to her feet. “Mama!” she called as her mother headed away.

“Not now!” Moth Flight replied. “I’m busy!”

Spider Web turned to her. “You promised to play with us!”

“Shouldn’t you be taking care of your kids?” Jagged Peak asked, smirking with interest. Holly watched calmly from the shadows of her hut.

Moth Flight ignored him and slid into her hut. “StarClan sent me an omen,” she said to Gorse Fur.

Her father sat beside Wind Runner. He looked up nervously. “Will she be okay?”

“I have to take her to Highstones,” Moth Flight said.

“Highstones!” Gorse Fur jumped up, eyes wide. “She’s in no shape to travel.”

Wind Runner lay sprawled in her bed, leg jutting awkwardly. Her eyes were half closed and dazed.

Fear stabbed Moth Flight’s heart. Would they make her in time?

“I’ll mix herbs to give her strength,” Moth Flight said, hurrying toward her stores.

“No!” Gorse Fur growled. “You can’t!”

Moth Flight ripped up a handful of feverfew and dropped it into her clay mortar, along with nettle, catmint and coltsfoot. She sprinkled a few poppy seeds in as well, began to mash it into a fine pulp.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Gorse Fur asked.

Moth Flight looked up at him. “If I don’t take her to Highstones, she’ll die.”

“Or she’ll die alone and far from home!” Gorse Fur snapped. “If she dies, she should be with her Cln.”

“She won’t die!” Moth Flight glared at her father. “StarClan has told me what to do. I trust them.”

A shadow moved across her hut entrance. A moment later, Jagged Peak appeared. “You’ve spoken with StarClan?”

Moth Flight met his gaze. “In my dreams.”

“They told you to take Wind Runner to Highstones?” Jagged Peak cocked his head.

“They sent me an omen,” Moth Flight explained.

Jagged Peak narrowed his eyes. “And you’re sure you read it right?”

“I know I did,” Moth Flight growled.

Gorse Fur knelt down beside Wind Runner. “She really shouldn’t be traveling.”

“She’ll have to be.” Moth Flight took the pulp and pushed past him. “Mother, can you swallow this?” She help the mortar up to Wind Runner’s lips.

Wind Runner groaned softly.

“Leave her be!” Gorse Fur grabbed her shoulders and dragged her back.

“You have to trust me!” Moth Flight growled. “You have to trust StarClan! Half Moon told me the Clans’ destiny depended on me.”

Jagged Peak knelt down. “What does this have to do with the Clans’ destiny?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out!” Moth Flight growled. Why did this have to be so hard?

Another shadow appeared in the hut entrance. Dust Muzzle’s voice sounded. “Trust her, dad.” Moth Flight smiled at her brother gratefully. He pushed past Jagged Peak to stand in front of his father. “Has she ever been wrong?”

Gorse Fur hesitated, eyes wide with fear. He glanced at Wind Runner, then to Moth Flight. Finally, he dropped his head in defeat. “No.”

“Then let her take mom to Highstones,” Dust Muzzle murmured.

Gorse Fur was trembling. “But she’ll die.”

“I won’t, Gorse Fur.” Wind Runner’s voice was parched and hoarse.

Moth Flight jerked around to see her mother’s gaze was clear.

Gorse Fur turned to her, tears glistening in his eyes.

Wind Runner went on. “I must go the Highstones with Moth Flight. I know I must.”

Moth Flight’s heart leaped. Her mother trusted her.

Jagged Peak stared at his leader in surprise. “You’re too weak to travel!”

“I’ll find strength in my love for my Clan and family.” Wind Runner’s eyes clouded with pain.

“Eat this.” Moth Flight held the pulp to her mother’s face away. Wind Runner tipped her head back to swallow.

She gazed up at Moth Flight. “I’m so proud of you, Moth Flight. You’ve always fought for what you believe in.”

Moth Flight smiled with joy as Wind Runner struggled onto her good leg. She grunted with pain as her broken leg tapped the ground, held stiff by the cast. Moth Flight ducked under her arm to help her walk.

Hoping on one leg, Wind Runner headed past Jagged Peak.

Gorse Fur hurried after her. “I’m coming with you!”

Wind Runner shook her head. “No.”

Gorse Fur stared at her in shock. “But-”

“If I don’t make it back, WindClan will need you,” Wind Runner said. She glanced at Jagged Peak. “Gorse Fur will be the next leader.” She limped out of the hut.

“I’ll bring her home,” Moth Flight promised, hoping she really could.

She helped her mother into the clearing. Rain battered their faces, pounding the clearing and pooling in the tussocks. The dark sky hung over the camp.

“I’ll come with you.” Dust Muzzle followed her out of the hut. “Sorrel!” he called.

Sorrel emerged from his hut, brow furrowed.

“We’re taking Wind Runner to Highstones,” Dust Muzzle called.

Sorrel hurried toward them. “Can she walk that far?” He gazed at Wind Runner’s broken leg.

Holly darted out of her shelter. “She can’t leave camp!”

Swift Minnow stared at her leader. “Wind Runner, you can’t!”

“What’s going on?” Storm Pelt called.

Moth Flight turned to him. “I’m taking her to Highstones.”

“But you just got back!” Honey Pelt whined.

“Stay with us!” Spider Web called.

Moth Flight avoided their gaze. Although she loved them more than anything, she had to save her mother. Her heart shattered for the quadruplets.

Gorse Fur emerged from the healer’s hut. He looked over the Clansfolk. “Wind Runner must go,” he said. “StarClan has called to her.”

Moth Flight smiled at her father gratefully. “I’ll take care of her.” She turned to help Wind Runner limp out of camp.

“Mama!” Blue Whisker wailed. “Where are you going?”

“Go shelter with Alan,” Moth Flight called over her shoulder. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Mama!” Blue Whisker called again desperately.

Alan’s voice sounded from beside the little girl. “She’ll be back soon.”

As Moth Flight emerged onto the moor, sorrow dropped a stone into her stomach. Raindrops streamed down her face.

Dust Muzzle ducked under Wind Runner’s over arm, helping to carry her, while Sorrel hurried ahead.

The rain streaked the moor, whipping back and forth from the wind. Wind Runner closed her eyes against the stinging drops. “This way!” Moth Flight pointed toward the easiest path to Highstones.

Once they reached the slope crest, she stiffened as she felt her mother gasping for breath. She glanced at the sky, wishing the clouds would clear. Why had she hoped for rain? They needed the sun! Was it slipping toward Highstones yet? They needed to get there before moonhigh. StarClan only appeared when the large stone was illuminated. They needed to be there.

What if the clouds hid the moon? What if StarClan couldn’t appear? Panic gripped her, but she pushed away her doubts. The weather was out of her control. She beckoned Dust Muzzle to hurry, speeding up urgently. They’d carry Wind Runner if they had to.

Her mother couldn’t survive another day of fever.

She gazed through the rain toward the abandoned Thunderpath. No carriages would be out in this weather, with any luck.

They hurried down the slope. As they neared where the Thunderpath cut through, they slowed. Wind Runner’s gaze was unfocused. She stared at the sky, hardly able to see.

“How is she?” Dust Muzzle asked.

Wind Runner lifted her head hazily. “I’m okay,” she rasped.

Moth Flight had never seen her mother so weak. She’d always thought Wind Runner was invincible.

Wind Runner was breathing deeply as they hurried across the road, fighting for each breath. Her broken leg dragged behind her, as she’d lost the strength to hold it up. Moth Flight couldn’t imagine how much pain she must be in.

She fixed her gaze ahead. They didn’t stop until they were on the other side of the verge.

Moth Flight looked into her mother’s eyes, seeing agony spark through the brown depths. “Can you make it the rest of the way?” she asked.

Wind Runner nodded, pushing hard with her good leg.

Moth Flight blinked through the rain and scanned the meadows. “I wish I could be as brave as you,” she murmured.  
Wind Runner choked on a smile. “You already are.”

Moth Flight trudged on. She could what Wind Runner swallowing back her cries of pain. Rain thrummed their figures as the fields darkened.

Moth Flight felt doubt worming through her. Had she been wrong? What if she’d misunderstood the omen?

She lifted her head and watched Sorrel walking ahead of them. She could hardly see him through the darkness as dusk swallowed them.

What if they came all this way for nothing? What if Wind Runner died before they even reached Highstones?

“Moth Flight?” Dust Muzzle’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. She stared at him over their mother’s head. “Are you alright?”

“What if I’m wrong?” she whispered.

“You’re never wrong,” Dust Muzzle encouraged her.

Moth Flight couldn’t agree. “Gorse Fur said if she dies, she should be with her Clan. We can’t carry her all the way back now.”

“She’ll be with us,” Dust Muzzle said. “And she’s not going to die.”

Moth Flight turned her head forward. She could make out Sorrel beyond a hedge. Suddenly, her mother grunted. “Stop.”

Moth Flight stared at her with panic. “Is something wrong?”

“I just need to rest.”

Moth Flight and Dust Muzzle stopped to lay their mother on the ground. Her eyes were clearer, but still misty with pain.

“What?” she croaked. “Did you think I’d give up when we were so close?” She nodded her head toward the horizon.

Moth Flight looked up to see Highstones rearing ahead of them. Her heart fluttered. They were nearly there! As she gazed at the cliff face, green wings fluttered through the rain. She looked up to see the moth bobbing toward the stone.

Hope flared through her. “Come on!” She grabbed Wind Runner’s arm and pulled her up. “We have to get there before the moon does.”

“What for?” Wind Runner glanced at her, seeming amused. “I didn’t realize we were racing it. I always told Gorse Fur you were strange…”

Moth Flight smiled affectionately. When her mother called her strange, it wasn’t with disappointment or disdain. Wind Runner had finally accepted Moth Flight as the scatterbrain she was.

Then Wind Runner coughed, knee buckling beneath her. Moth Flight ducked under her arm again, along with Dust Muzzle.

She prayed they’d make it in time.


	35. Chapter 35

“Wait here,” Moth Flight said to Dust Muzzle and Sorrel.

They had managed to carry Wind Runner to the mouth of the cave. She leaned heavily against Dust Muzzle, eyes cloudy. “Where’s Gorse Fur?” she murmured.

“Watching the camp, mother,” Dust Muzzle soothed.

Moth Flight glanced at her mother anxiously. Was she delirious?

Dust Muzzle peered into the dark cave. “Where are we supposed to go?”

“Down the tunnel,” Moth Flight said. “I’ll take Wind Runner while you wait here.”

Sorrel looked uneasy. “We could help her there then leave.”

Moth Flight hesitated. Wind Runner was exhausted. Did she had the strength to make it down the tunnel? The clouds were starting to clear above them. Stars surrounded them. “No,” she said to Sorrel. He was a hunter. He was meant to feed the Clan. Moth Flight was meant to guide the Clan.

Dust Muzzle moved away so Moth Flight could guide Wind Runner into the cave. They staggered forward.

“Just a little longer, mom,” she encouraged.

Wind Runner’s movements were unsteady. Moth Flight tried to keep her balanced, steering her mother deeper into the cave. Darkness enveloped them. The only sound became Wind Runner’s ragged breath. The air was cold and still, untouched by sun. 

Moth Flight’s heart quickened as Wind Runner’s breathing worsened. Fear wrapped thorns around her heart. She focused on moving forward, following the twisting tunnel into the earth.

Her mother’s breath was uneven. She’d take a few short breaths, then some desperate gasps of air. Moth Flight swallowed nervously.

Finally, Moth Flight breathed in fresh air. It was warmer in the cave.

They’d made it.

The walls opened around her into the moonlight cave. Soft starlight fell through the hole in the roof, illuminating the dim cave. The stone rose high toward the ceiling, still dark without the moon. Moth Flight collapsed to her knees with her mother, exhausted. Wind Runner had gone limp.

Moth Flight ducked out from under her arm. “Mom?”

There was no reply.

Moth Flight’s eyes widened. “Mother?” Terror clutched her heart. Was she too late?

Suddenly, a white fire blazed through the cave. Moth Flight jerked her head up to see the moon right overhead.

“Mother, please!” They were here! They had made it. Had it all been for nothing? She shook Wind Runner’s shoulder, but the leader didn’t move.

A soft voice sounded from behind her. “Everything will be fine.”

Moth Flight froe, her breath catching in her through. “Micah?”

She felt his arms wrap around her torso and looked up. Micah stood behind her, glittering with starlight. He smiled warmly. “You’ve done so well.”

Joy flared through her. “Have you come to help my mother?”

“You’ve done all that you can,” he breathed. “She belongs to StarClan.”

Moth Flight’s eyes widened. Did that mean she was dead?

“One day you will gather the scattered petals of the Blazing Star,” Micah said. “But not today.”

Moth Flight stepped away and turned to him. “What do you mean?”

“Just watch.” He turned toward the stone.

Moth Flight followed his gaze to see figures start to emerge from the stone. They sparkled with stars.

StarClan was here.

Gray Wing stepped out of their ranks toward Moth Flight. “It took a lot of courage to bring Wind Runner here,” he said gently. “And strength. But it also took the ability to read omens.”

Moth Flight glanced at her mother. “Aren’t you going to heal her?”

Gray Wing ignored the question. “You must understand how important that skill is.”

“Anyone can follow a moth,” Moth Flight growled impatiently.

“But not everyone knows to do so,” Gray Wing said.

“You’re going to save my mother, right?” Moth Flight’s heart pounded in her chest.

“We can’t save this life.” His words echoed through the cave.

She stared at him, bile rising to her throat. “You have to!”

Gray Wing stepped back while the other spirits moved around the cave, forming a ring around the stone.

“You can’t let her die!” Moth Flight cried.

“We can only give her out gifts.” Gray Wing knelt down and took Wind Runner into his arms.   
He leaned his forehead against hers. “Wind Runner, I give you the gift of determination. Use it to bring unity to the Clans.”

Wind Runner suddenly jerked shuddering.

Gray Wing placed her on the ground and stepped away as Wind Runner blearily raised her head. She staggered to a standing position and put one hand on the stone to steady herself.

Moth Flight wanted to race over and greet her, but an unknown force kept her rooted in place. She watched helplessly as someone else stepped forward. Moth Flight recognized Blaine from her first meeting with StarClan.

Wind Runner stared at him in confusion.

“I give you the gift of loyalty,” Blaine said. He stood up tall to touch his forehead to Wind Runner’s, who trembled.

“Don’t hurt her,” Moth Flight called. “She’s suffered enough already.”

Micah glanced at her sympathetically. Moth Flight stared up at him pleadingly, but he didn’t respond.

Wind Runner swayed as Blaine stepped away. Her eyes widened as Turtle Tail stepped forward.

“Don’t be afraid,” Turtle Tail said. “We are giving you gifts.”

Wind Runner grimaced as she placed her broken leg against the ground.

Turtle Tail reached up to press her forehead to Wind Runner’s. “I give you the gift of stubbornness to keep going in the face of trouble.”

Wind Runner groaned softly, shuddering. Once Turtle Tail stepped away, she went limp with relief.

Wind Runner took a moment to gaze over the crowd of spirits. Her eyes sparkled with awe at their sparkling figures.

Then a blonde man stepping out of the ranks. Wind Runner narrowed her eyes, taking a moment to recognize him.

Moth Flight cocked her head curiously. She’d never seen the man before.

The man nodded to Wind Runner. “We didn’t know each other long, but I was grateful when the moor group took me in.”

Wind Runner relaxed. “Cyan,” she greeted.

Cyan smiled and leaned forward to touch her forehead to his. “I give you the gift of confidence.”

Wind Runner jerked in pain, trembling under his touch. Moth Flight watched on, remembering this from her dreams. Wind Runner must endure this, just as those other people had. Moth Flight narrowed her eyes. She always woke up before the ceremony finished. What happened at the end?

A familiar woman moved toward Wind Runner. Moth Flight’s eyes widened as she recognized Willow Tail.

Her eye had been healed as though it had never been stabbed out. She held her chin high as she took Cyan’s place.

Wind Runner met her gaze angrily. “You lied to me.”

Willow tail nodded. “I know. I led my Clan into a personal battle. I’m sorry.”

Wind Runner hesitated when Willow Tail leaned forward, then met with her.

“I give you the gift of forgiveness,” Willow Tail said. “Open your heart and dispose of your grudges.”

Wind Runner only flinched.

As Willow Tail stepped away, a dark man who seemed strangely familiar stepped forward. Moth Flight raked her brain, trying to remember where she’d seen him before. 

“Jackdaw’s Cry!” Wind Runner said happily.

The man smiled. “Hello, Wind Runner. It’s good to see you again.”

Moth Flight’s eyebrows rose as she suddenly remembered. The memories of him were blurred, as she’d hardly been more than a baby when he died in the Great Battle.

Jackdaw’s Cry leaned into Wind Runner. “I give you the gift of resilience. Keep going, no matter what life throws at you.”

Wind Runner shuddered stiffly as she accepted he gift. Then relaxed as Jackdaw’s Cry stepped away.

An older woman with black hair took his place. Joy sparkled in Wind Runner’s eyes. “Misty?”

“Hello, Wind Runner.” Misty looked up at her calmly.

“It’s good to see you,” Wind Runner said. She glanced away. “I can’t believe what Clear Sky did to you.”

Misty nodded grimly. “Clear Sky was once a cruel man, but he has changed. He took in my children and raised them in his camp. I cannot change what he did. I can only watch what my children will do about it.” She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Wind Runner’s. “I give you the gift of love.”

This time, Wind Runner did not flinch. She closed her eyes as though in pleasure.

Once Misty stepped away, Half Moon took her place. Wind Runner’s brow furrowed with confusion. “Who are you?”

“My name is Half Moon,” the healer said.

“You must be Stoneteller.” Wind Runner’s eyes were wide. “Gray Wing and Jagged Peak told me about you. Moth Flight speaks of you fondly. It’s an honor to finally meet you.”

Half Moon leaned forward. “I give you the gift of trust.”

Wind Runner jolted and cried out in pain as Half Moon touched her. She collapsed to the floor.

“No!” Moth Flight darted to her mother’s side. Wind Runner lay stiffly, her chest still. “You killed her!” She glared at Half Moon, tears stinging her eyes. “I thought you were going to save her!”

Half Moon stepped away calmly. “Have faith, Moth Flight.”

Moth Flight’s mind whirled. Faith in what? They were supposed to stop Wind Runner from dying! She stared around the starry ranks, seeing joy in their eyes. Didn’t realize what they’d done?

Why had they brought her here? Had they wanted Wind Runner to die? What sin had her mother committed so that her death would cause joy?

A sob escaped from Moth Flight’s throat as she gripped her mother. What as she going to tell Gorse Fur? If StarClan allowed Wind Runner to die, would the Clan turn its back on them?

Suddenly, Wind Runner jerked. Moth Flight drew away in shock. She moved away to let her mother climb to her feet.

Wind Runner lifted her chin, her eyes clear and healthy. She pressed her injured leg to the ground and leaned down to rip off the cast, discarding it in a heap.

Moth Flight’s eyes were wide. Had her mother joined StarClan? She stared at Half Moon. “I don’t understand.”

Half Moon smiled at her, then turned to Wind Runner. “You are the first star to rise. We have given you eight gifts, as you have already died once. Each time you die, we will take back a gift, but allow you to return to the living world. These gifts are only for leaders. From now on, you will be known as Windstar.”

Joy flooded through Moth Flight as she remembered the woman in the ditch. Suddenly, it all made sense. That woman had been a future leader, losing one of her gifts and then returning to her body. Wind Runner would die eight more times before coming back to life.

Around her, StarClan raised their heads and began to chant. Their voices echoed through the shimmering walls.

“Windstar! Windstar! Windstar!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since nine lives is really a cat thing I decided to switch it up a bit. Now it's just called gifts but it's relatively the same thing. Except when a leader dies they really do lose that gift. So say the gift is compassion, the leader dies, and they lose their ability to understand others feelings.


	36. Chapter 36

“Mama!” Bubbling Stream called. “White Tail said I can go hunting with him and Storm Pelt.”

Moth Flight sat outside her hut in the morning sunshine. She looked up at her daughter. “You’re still too young.”

“He says he’ll protect me,” Bubbling Stream argued.

“Storm Pelt is helping White Tail with his hunting techniques,” Moth Flight said. “He doesn’t need you there distracting him.”

Bubbling Stream pouted and stomped away.

Blue Whisker hurried after her sister. “I told you she’d say that.”

Moth Flight turned her attention to the tall rock. Windstar stood at the base with Gorse Fur while the rest of the Clan surrounded her. She was assigning patrols for the day. She showed no sign of a limp and hadn’t had a fever since the journey to Highstones.

Jagged Peak pushed to the front of the ground. “Can I hunt on the moortop?”

Windstar shook her head. “We’ve already outhunted the rabbits there. Take Holly to the ShadowClan border.” She nodded toward Dust Muzzle. “You and Silver Stripe can hunt near Fourtrees. Swift Minnow, you and Fern Leaf go with Jagged Peak as well. Reed Tail, take Dew Nose and Eagle Feather to the moorside. I saw a kestrel making its nest there the other day.”

Reed Tail looked Windstar up and down, seeming anxious. “Will you be hunting today?”

“Of course.” Windstar frowned. She’d been hunting ever since coming home.

Reed Tail stared at her healed leg. “Are you sure?”

Windstar rolled her eyes. “You’ve checked my leg yourself Reed Tail. You know I’m fine.”

Reed Tail’s eyes were wide. “I just can’t believe StarClan has the ability to do such a thing.”

Moth Flight could understand his bewilderment. She thought the leader ceremony had been a dream, too. But it was all real.

Moth Flight had already traveled to each camp and told the healers to take their leaders to Highstones. She hoped they’d all done so by now. She’d know at the healer’s gathering tonight.

Windstar’s voice jerked her from her thoughts. “Honey Pelt, get down!”

Moth Flight looked up to see the boy climbing onto the tall rock.

Swift Minnow and Reed Tail hurried to the rock. Reed Tail reached up to pluck Honey Pelt from the rock and place him on the ground.

Honey Pelt glared at him angrily. “I was only having fun!”

Windstar fixed him with a stern look. “Go play with the others.” She nodded toward Bubbling Stream and Blue Whisker, who were playing hide and seek with Spider Web.

Frowning, Honey Pelt sulked over toward them. His Clanmates hurried around him, heading for the moor. The sky was clear and blue above them. The wind carried violet heather flowers through the air.

Spider Web halted and stared at Windstar and Gorse Fur as they passed.

Bubbling Stream bounced around him. “Let’s practice hunting!” She crouched low. Blue Whisker followed as Honey Pelt stood up tall. “I want to hunt buzzards!”

“I’ve never heard of someone catching a buzzard,” Blue Whisker said.

“No one ever has,” Moth Flight said. “But they catch eagles in the mountains.”

At that moment, Alan emerged from his hut. He blinked at her sleepily. “I can watch the kids while you work.”

Moth Flight hesitated. Her stores had gotten low and she needed to go gather more herbs. Yet, ever since returning from Highstones, she’d felt the need to stay with the quadruplets.

Alan stared at her. “Yesterday you said you needed more catmint,” he reminded her. “You said your stores were low-”

“Can I have a back ride?” Honey Pelt interrupted. He tugged at Moth Flight’s arm.

“Me first!” Bubbling Stream grabbed her other hand.

Moth Flight ignored them, feeling uneasy. Her mother had nearly died. Spider Web had nearly drowned. She was torn between her duties as a healer and as a mother. Was she living up to her full potential as a healer while she was watching kids? Was her duties threatening their safety? She couldn’t give her full attention to both. Something else was always pulling her in a different direction.

Everyone depended on her.

Alan was fixing her with a questioning stare. “Are you going out to collect herbs?”

Honey Pelt tugged desperately at her arm.

“Tomorrow,” she said to Alan. “Today, I’m gonna play with the quadruplets.”


	37. Chapter 37

Moth Flight followed Pebble Heart down the tunnel. Cloud Spots walked behind them. “Acorn Fur and Dappled Pelt must already be in the cave,” he said. “I can sense them.”

Pebble Heart nodded in agreement. “I can, too.”

“I hope the clouds clear,” Moth Flight put in. “The moon will be at its highest soon.”

She took in a deep breath as they emerged into the open cave. She could just make out Acorn Fur and Dappled Pelt sitting against the large stone. Dappled Pelt was watching the hole in the roof.

“There’s no moonlight,” she murmured as they drew closer. “The clouds are covering it.”

Cloud Spots settled beside the stone. “Give it time. They might still clear.”

“The moon will pass by then,” Acorn Fur said, sounding disappointed. “How will StarClan talk to us?”

“Perhaps they don’t want to tonight,” Pebble Heart said.

Moth Flight walked over to the cold stone and sat down away from the others. Her heart was heavy and she felt tired. She’d spent the whole journey hoping the clouds would clear. She needed to talk to StarClan.

Pebble Heart sat down beside her. “StarClan has already shared a lot this month.”

Acorn Fur looked up. “Did they give Tall Shadow their gifts?”

Pebble Heart nodded. “Her name is Shadowstar now.”

Dappled Pelt smiled. “River is now Riverstar.”

“Thunder is Thunderstar,” Cloud Spots said. He looked at Acorn Fur. “What name did they give to Clear Sky?”

“Skystar,” Acorn Fur replied. “I felt so bad during the ceremony. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.”

“I don’t know how Riverstar endured it,” Dappled Pelt admitted.

Moth Flight gazed at the stone, hardly listened. She wanted to reach out and touch it. Perhaps StarClan didn’t need the moonlight.

“Did they really heal Windstar’s leg?”

Moth Flight’s head snapped up, realizing Cloud Spots was addressing her.

She shook her head, trying to focus. “It’s like it was never broken.”

“I wish they’d do the same for Sun Shadow,” Pebble Heart said sadly.

Mother Flight frowned. “Is Sun Shadow hurt?”

“He’s recovering from redcough,” Pebble Heart said. “The sickness has passed, but he’s still weak.”

Dappled Pelt leaned forward. “Do you think StarClan will heal him?”

Moth Flight stared at the moonlit stone. It seemed so dull without the moonlight. “We can only hope.”

Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt murmured their agreement.

Pebble Heart glanced at Moth Flight. “How is the rest of your Clan?”

“Fine,” Moth Flight said. “Although it happened last year, Storm Pelt is still proud of a scar on his cheek from the battle with SkyClan.”

Acorn Fur laughed. “So is Red Claw! He got a cut over his face and told me not to treat it. I thought it might get infected.” Her eyes shined with affection as she smiled. “Red Claw is so kind. He’s changed since the battle. He’s been soft since making peace with Willow Tail.”

Dappled Pelt smirked. “You almost sound like you’ve fallen in love.”

Acorn Fur blushed and looked away. “We have been rather close lately,” she admitted. “I think he likes me too.”

Cloud Spots smiled. “Moth Flight can help you with that. Maybe if you have kids, they can be friends with the quadruplets.”

“No!” Moth Flight stiffened, her voice harsh.

Pebble Heart’s eyes widened in surprise. Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots stared at her questioningly.

“Is something wrong?” Acorn Fur cocked her head, seeming uneasy.

Moth Flight’s throat tightened with grief.

“Do you think I’ll lose him like you lost Micah?” Acorn Fur pressed. “That was an unlucky accident. Not all relationships happen like that. I’m sorry about what happened to Micah, but Red Claw and I-”

Moth Flight glared at her. “You don’t understand!” Her voice was sharp. All the fear and uncertainty that had been nagging her lately hit her all at once. Emotion swept through her. “No healer should have children! They shouldn’t even marry!”

Acorn Fur’s eyes widened. “But you did!”

Moth Flight’s mouth felt dry. “And it was a mistake.”

“What are you talking about?” Pebble Heart frowned. “I thought you love Micah.”

“I do, but I can’t be a mother and a healer.” Tears clouded her vision. She bit her lip, trying to keep them from spilling over. “Spider Web fell in the river. He nearly drowned. I was so frightened, I could hardly remember what to do.”

“But you saved him,” Pebble Heart pointed out.

Moth Flight shook her head as tears spilled over. “That’s not enough. I spend half my time worrying one of my kids will get heart while I’m watching over a Clanmate, and the other half worrying a Clanmate will get heart while I’m watching over my kids. StarClan sent me a sign showing how I should save my mother, but what if they’d sent it earlier and I didn’t see because I was rescuing Spider Web? I would have missed it! Windstar would have died and we’ve never had let the stars rise.”

Cloud Spots lifted his chin. “StarClan would have sent another sign. They’d make sure you saw it.”

“You don’t know that! We can’t risk it!” Moth Flight turned to glare at Acorn Fur. “You can’t marry Red Claw. You can’t let him into your bed. The Clan is your family.”

Acorn Fur narrowed her eyes. “That’s easy for you to say. You already have children.”

A sob ripped itself from Moth Flight’s throat. “I don’t want them anymore!”

Gasps of shock filled the cave.

She collapsed to her knees, grief making her weak. She knew what she needed to do. It was the only way to complete her destiny. She’d gone over this a thousand times in her head.

“That’s why…” she choked out. “That’s why I’m going to give them up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never liked the rule of medicine cats not being allowed to have families. In cat universe, I suppose it would make more sense, especially if a she-cat has four kittens. But humans are different. Moth Flight just got unlucky having quadruplets. She's also proven to be a rather impatient and easily distracted person. It's not that healers shouldn't have families, it's that Moth Flight shouldn't have had a family.


	38. Chapter 38

“They’re huge!” Honey Pelt’s cry of awe echoed through Fourtrees. He stood in the middle of the shadowy clearing, gazing around. The sky had turned purple as the sun sank below the horizon. Stars glittered dimly over their heads.

Blue Whisker hugged Moth Flight’s arm tightly. “Can we go home?”

Moth Flight’s throat tightened, her mouth drying up. She wasn’t sure how to answer.

“I wanna explore.” Spider Web stood on an ancient oak root, staring at the massive tree.

“We shouldn’t wander too far,” Honey Pelt said to his brother. Ever since Spider Web had fallen in the river, Honey Pelt had taken up the role of the responsible one, trying to keep his siblings in line.

Blue Whisker was shivering. “I’m cold.”

“We’ll be leaving soon.” Moth Flight scanned the slopes of the clearing.

Pebble Heart, Dappled Pelt, Acorn Fur and Cloud Spots had each spoken to their leaders. Each of the other four Clans had agreed to accept one of the quadruplets as their own.

Skystar had agreed to take Honey Pelt, which Moth Flight was happy with. She thought it would do him and Star good to have another little boy to look after. She knew how much the aging couple missed Tiny Branch.

“Mama?” Blue Whisker asked gently. She was gazing through the oak branches. “Is that where StarClan lives? Up there in the sky?”

“Yes,” Moth Flight explained. “Each one of those stars is a member of StarClan.”

“Which one is daddy?” Blue Whisker narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t know,” Moth Flight said, her voice thick.

“Out of the way!” Bubbling Stream’s voice rang throughout the clearing. She was pushing past her brothers. All three of them were trying to climb up one of the trees.

Moth Flight sighed. “Come here, all of you,” she called. “I must speak with you.”

Honey Pelt hopped off the rot and charged toward her. “Is something wrong?” His eyes were wide with worry.

Spider Web raced after him. “Are we going home?”

Bubbling Stream hurried over. “Why did we come here?”

Moth Flight pushed Blue Whisker to stand with her siblings. She gazed at her excited children as they lined up in front of her. “I must tell you something important. Tonight, you are going to meet the leaders of the other four Clans.”

“Why?” Spider Web asked.

Blue Whisker shrank back. “But they’re so powerful and big!”

Moth Flight ignored their questions. “They are coming here to meet you. Each of you will go live in a separate Clan.”

Bubbling Stream narrowed her eyes. “But I like WindClan.”

Moth Flight forced herself to continue, keeping her breath steady. “You’ll be well cared for in your new homes.”

Blue Whisker’s eyes glistened with tears. “I don’t want to go!”

“Are you going us away?” Spider Web looked confused.

Bubbling Stream’s eyes were wide with terror. “Do you not love us anymore?”

“Of course I still love you!” Moth Flight felt her heart shatter. She trembled. It wasn’t that she didn’t love them anymore, but than she couldn’t handle looking out for them. They deserved better. “I love you more than you could ever know. But it has to be this way.”

Honey Pelt narrowed his eyes. “No it doesn’t. You just want to get rid of us!”

“It’s not like that.” Moth Flight swallowed back her emotion. “It must be like this. Your father told me this.”

“He did?” Bubbling Stream asked.

“He gave me a prophecy. He told me that one day, I would gather the scattered petals of the Blazing Star.”

“What does that mean?” Spider Web demanded. “And what does it have to do with us?”

“You are the petals,” Moth Flight said. “Long ago, before you were born, StarClan told everyone who lived here to split into five Clans, like the five petals on the flower known as a Blazing Star. It was the only way to stop them from fighting.”

“But the Clans still fight,” Spider Web pointed out. “That’s how grandma got hurt.”

Moth Flight nodded. “Yes, which is why you must all join different Clans. You are siblings. You have a strong bond. One day, when you grow up, that bond will bring the Clans together in a time of need. You are the petals of the Blazing Star.”

Honey Pelt looked thoughtful. “So it will help the Clans to stay peaceful?”

“Yes,” Moth Flight said.

Bubbling Stream didn’t seem convinced. “Why do we have to join the other Clans? What about Dew Nose and her brothers? They’ve siblings, too.”

“Grandpa said Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur are siblings,” Spider Web argued. “So are Pebble Heart, Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur. They’re already in different Clans. Can’t they do it?”

“But StarClan asked mother to scatter the petals,” Honey Pelt said. “It has to be us.”

“But I don’t want to leave WindClan!” Blue Whisker wailed.

Moth Flight hesitated, then leaned forward to cup Blue Whisker’s face in his hands. “I need you to be brave, Blue Whisker. I know this is going to be hard, and I know you’re scared. But you will be safe. Thunderstar has agree to take you, and he’s a very kind man. The forest is full of beautiful flowers and it’ll be warmer than the moor. You’ll be happy in ThunderClan.”

“But I want to stay with you,” Blue Whisker whispered. Moth Flight wiped away one of her tears, feeling as though her heart had been stabbed with thorns.

“Come on, Blue Whisker,” Honey Pelt comforted. “It’ll be exciting. And we’ll still see mama at Gatherings. If you’re ever lonely, you can come visit one of us.” He looked at Moth Flight. “Were am I going?”

“SkyClan,” Moth Flight replied.

“See?” Honey Pelt said to Blue Whisker. “I’ll be in the same forest as you.”

Moth Flight smiled pridefully at Honey Pelt. He was so kind. “Spider Web will be going to RiverClan.”

Spider Web’s eyes widened in horror. “I’ll have to eat fish. And swim!”

Honey Pelt punched his arm playfully. “At least next time you fall in the river, you’ll know what to do.”

Spider Web glared at his brother.

Moth Flight watched Blue Whisker closer. She knew the little girl was shy, and would take much more convincing. But now Blue Whisker’s eyes sparkled curiously. “Do ThunderClan hunters climb trees?”

“I don’t know,” Moth Flight confessed. “You’ll have to ask Thunderstar when he gets here.”

Blue Whisker looked up. “I’ve always wanted to try climbing trees. I wonder what everything looks like from up there.”

Honey Pelt smiled at her. “Thunderstar will probably teach you to climb.”

Bubbling Stream stared toward the farthest slope. “I guess that means I’m going to ShadowClan.” She sounded uncertain.

Moth Flight remembered the month she’d spent there. “It’s peaceful in the pine forest. Dusk Nose will be there to play with you.”

“But you’ll have to eat frogs,” Spider Web laughed. “They’re worse than fish!”

Bubbling Stream ignored him. “Is Dusk Nose allowed out of camp?”

“She’s about your age,” Moth Flight said. “I’m sure she’s allowed out with someone watching her.”

“Buzzards don’t hunt in the forest, either,” Honey Pelt told her. “So it’s safer.”

Moth Flight smiled at him. He was so much like his father: optimistic and ready for a challenge. “I’ll miss you all so much.”

Blue Whisker moved forward to hug her tightly. Spider Web followed.

“Skystar is brave, right?” Honey Pelt asked.

Moth Flight glanced at him, wishing she’d decided to keep him in WindClan instead. She’d thought about keeping one of her children, but the idea wouldn’t be fair, and might make it seem as though she was playing favorites. It was better this way, even if she didn’t exactly like Skystar.

“He’s very confident,” she said.

“I what deer tastes like,” Honey Pelt said.

“Better than fish, I bet,” Spider Web muttered.

“Fish are better than you think,” Moth Flight told him. “You’ll love it.”

“Mama,” Blue Whisker murmured, voice soft with anxiety. She was staring at the far slope.

Moth Flight followed her gaze as the bracken stirred. A moment later, Riverstar emerged from the shadows.

Spider Web pressed against her, hugging her tightly. “I don’t wan to go.”

“It’s alright,” Moth Flight murmured before lifting her head to greet Riverstar. “Thank you for coming.”

Riverstar nodded. “I am honored to take in one of your children.”

As he spoke, the shrubs at the edge of the clearing rustled again. Thunderstar appeared.

He came to stand beside Riverstar, gazing at the quadruplets in wonder. “They look so much like Micah!”

Before Moth Flight could answer, footsteps sounded as Shadowstar and Skystar arrived.

Blue Whisker stepped behind Moth Flight. Bubbling Stream took a step back.

“I know you must be scared,” Shadowstar said, stopping in front of Moth Flight.

Honey Pelt stepped forward. “I’m not scared.”

Skystar laughed. “I can’t imagine any of Micah’s kids being scared.”

Bubbling Stream and Spider Web raised their heads. Blue Whisker crept out from behind her mother.

Thunderstar gazed at them. “Which of you is Blue Whisker?”

Blue Whisker stepped forward, her head down as she gazed up at Thunderstar through blonde bangs. Moth Flight could tell she was trying not to tremble.

“Violet Dawn made a bed for you,” Thunderstar told her.

“I’ve always shared a bed with mama,” Blue Whisker muttered.

“Then maybe you’ll be happier with Sable and her kids,” Thunderstar said gently. “Hazel Burrow only a year older than you.”

“That sounds nice,” Blue Whisker said hopefully.

Thunderstar turned toward the forest. “Are you ready to go?”

Blue Whisker glanced back at Moth Flight, fresh tears glistening in her eyes. “Can’t I stay with you? Please.”

Moth Flight hurried forward to take her into one last hug. She held her for a long moment, then pulled away. “You must go with Thunderstar.” Moth Flight had thought for a long time about where to send Blue Whisker. The little girl was so quiet and anxious. She’d finally decided ThunderClan would be the best place. Thunderstar was kind and patient, along with the rest of his Clan. She’d have an easier time there.

Blue Whisker turned away, head down, and followed Thunderstar out of the clearing.

Bubbling Stream stepped toward Shadowstar. “I suppose I’m supposed to come with you.”

Shadowstar nodded. “You must be Bubbling Stream. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I won’t eat frogs,” Bubbling Stream said bluntly.

Shadowstar drew back, eyebrows high with surprise. “Alright.”

Bubbling Stream looked at Moth Flight. “You’ll come to visit, right?”

“Of course!” Moth Flight put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

Bubbling Stream drew away, staring at Moth Flight anxiously. “See you soon then.” She joined Shadowstar on the slope.

Shadowstar nodded to Moth Flight. “We’ll take care of her.”

Moth Flight smiled, unable to speak. Blue Whisker and Thunderstar had already vanished. Now Shadowstar was leading Bubbling Stream away. Both of the girls were gone.

Riverstar looked from Honey Pelt to Spider Web. “Which will I be taking?” His voice was friendly.

Honey Pelt glanced at his brother. Spider Web merely stared at the RiverClan leader.

Riverstar smiled. “My Clan is looking forward to meeting you.”

Spider Web stepped forward.

“You look like you’ll make a good swimmer,” Riverstar said. “You seem to have strong legs. And a good grip.” He pointed to Spider Web’s extra hand, seeming intrigued. “You’ll fit in nicely.”

Moth Flight smiled. After spending a few nights in RiverClan, she’d come to the conclusion that they were all the oddballs the other Clans told rumors about. She’d always been afraid Spider Web would be bullied for his extra finger, so she decided to give him to the Clan less likely to tease him about it. She knew he’d be accepted quickly.

Spider Web looked at the ground. “I nearly drowned before.”

“Because no one ever taught you to swim,” Riverstar said. He turned to head for the slope. “I’ve taught everyone in the Clan to swim. You’re in good hands.”

Spider Web looked at Moth Flight. “Do I really have to go?”

Moth Flight leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s your destiny,” she whispered. “Don’t be afraid. Your father is watching you from StarClan.”

“I want to be with you,” Spider Web whispered.

Moth Flight met his gaze. “You’ll always be in my heart.” She looked away as tears threatened her eyes.

When she turned back, Spider Web was hurrying after Riverstar.

Skystar was last. He looked down at Honey Pelt. “So you’ll be joining SkyClan?”

“Yes.” Honey Pelt lifted his chin.

Skystar laughed. “Just like Micah.” He glanced at Moth Flight. “Are you ready to say goodbye?”

Moth Fight only stared in grief.

Honey Pelt reached up tall to kiss her cheek. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “This is what StarCan wants. If I go, I’ll make dad proud.”

Moth Flight swallowed back a sob. “He already is.”

“Don’t be sad,” Honey Pelt said. “We’ll be fine.”

As he drew away, Moth Flight had to hold back the urge to grab him up and never let go. She watched as Honey Pelt joined Skystar’s side.

“Goodbye,” she murmured under her breath. “I love you.”


	39. Chapter 39

Moth Flight wrapped her cloak around her. Chilly air swirled through the cavern as she looked up. Sars glittered through the hole in the roof. Moonlight spilled into the cave as she waited for the it to slide over the hole. The other healers chatted around her.

“I’m glad the clouds have cleared,” Pebble Heart said.

“It’s been breezy,” Dappled Pelt said. “The wind blew them away.”

“It was a bit too breezy today,” Cloud Spots said. “Leaves are already falling in the forest.”

Acorn Fur shivered. “But we’re only half way through summer! I’m not ready for winter.”

“We’ve still got a while until then,” Pebble Heart reassured her.

Moth Flight began to zone out. It had been a few weeks since she’d given away the quadruplets. Her heart had felt heavy and cracked like a stone. She’d collapsed into her bed each night, feeling cold without them.

Cloud Spots had already told her that Blue Whisker had made friends with Sable’s kids. He’d stated that she and Shivering Rose had become quite good friends. This news comforted Moth Flight, knowing her shyest child was happy made her believe the others were just fine.

Acorn Fur had also told her about Honey Pelt. Skystar apparently loved the boy like his own son, always talking highly of him.

Moth Flight had asked Pebble Heart about Bubbling Stream as they walked together to Highstones. He’d stated that she had made quick friends with Dusk Nose, and the two enjoyed playing outside the camp while someone kept an eye on them.

Finally, Dappled Pelt had told her about Spider Web while they walked down the tunnel. He was already swimming with Riverstar. Rain Drizzle and Pine Needle enjoyed babysitting him whenever the older RiverClansfolk were busy.

Moth Flight gazed at the large stone, wondering if her  
children missed her. They sounded happy in their new homes. Were they happier than her? She hoped they still thought of her like she thought of them.

Acorn Fur’s voice cut into her thoughts. “I wonder if StarClan will tell us anything important.”

Moth Flight shifted uneasy. Did they approve of her giving up her family? Had she done the right thing? What would Micah say?

The cave awoke with a bright light. Moth Flight flinched, shielding her eyes from the blinding flare. Countless stars filled the cave.

Moth Flight placed a hand on the stone and closed her eyes.

The hard stone beneath her feet was replaced with soft grass. She opened her eyes to the dim light of evening. The the other healers stood nearby, gazing across the rolling fields and distant forest.

The purple sky was turning black as it stretched toward the horizon. The stars that dotted the sky shimmered and dropped, fluttering toward the ground like feathers.

The stars took form as they grew closer to the ground. Countless men and women surrounded them.

Half Moon stepped forward, figure glistening with starlight. She stopped and nodded respectfully to Moth Flight.

Moth Flight stiffened, trying to see through the clouds of Half Moon’s expression. She’d scattered the petals, but was this what she was supposed to do? Half Moon was staring at her expectantly.

She was expecting Moth Flight to speak.

She didn’t know what to say. “I had to!” she blurted.

“We know.” Half Moon’s gaze was steady.

Moth Flight glanced behind her, desperate to see Micah. Was he proud of what she’d done?

Half Moon spoke up. “Your greatest loyalty is to StarClan and your Clanmates.” Her voice sounded grim.

Moth Flight frowned. Why did she seem upset? Half Moon herself had said giving up the quadruplets was the only thing to do. Perhaps even StarClan could feel the sorrow of such hard decisions.

“Which is why healers shouldn’t marry or have children,” Moth Flight said.

Acorn Fur’s eyes widened with indignation. “That’s not fair! I can be loyal to you, my Clan, my husband and my children!”

Half Moon remained silent.

“I can!” Acorn Fur insisted.

An elder star woman stepped forward. Her black hair was specked with gray. “Do you know what it’s like to be a mother?”

Acorn Fur narrowed her eyes. “If Star can do it, so can I!”

The elderly woman narrowed her eyes. “My name is Quiet Rain. I am the mother of Gray Wing, Clear Sky and Jagged Peak. I stayed behind in the mountains when they left. Everyday, my heart ached for them.”

Moth Flight shivered. Would she feel the same torture for the rest of her life? Would she constantly worry over if her children were alright and happy, even if she wasn’t with them? What if giving them away had been pointless?

Quiet Rain went on. “I needed to see them so badly, I spend my final days crossing unknown lands to see them.”

Acorn Fur stared in horror. “But I’m not like you! My children won’t be leaving home like that.” She turned on Moth Flight. “And I won’t end up with four children at once. I’ll be fine.”

Quiet Rain laughed helplessly. “Will you be able to ignore a baby’s cry while you treat an injured Clanmate?”

“Red Claw can look after a baby while I’m busy!”

“And what if he’s also busy?”

“Then-”

“Acorn Fur, it just won’t work.” Moth Flight stepped forward. “I tried being a mother and a healer. It didn’t work.” She turned toward the other healers. “We must all make the promise not to have children or families. No getting married, no having kids. Our family is the Clan.”

Pebble Heart stepped forward. “My loyalty is to my duties as a healer. I promise not to be married or have children.”

Half Moon turned on Cloud Spots questioningly. “And you?”

The old man nodded. “I promise.”

“So do I,” Dappled Pelt spoke up.

Quiet Rain stared at Acorn Fur. “What about you?”

Acorn Fur glanced around anxiously. Finally, she dropped her head in defeat. “I promise.”

Quiet Rain narrowed her eyes. “Will you truly keep this promise?”

“Of course!” Acorn Fur growled.

Moth Flight sighed in relief. She knew how hard such a decision was. She put a hand on Acorn Fur’s shoulder. “Tending to your Clan will fulfill you more,” she murmured. “Give your heart to them. This is the way healers must live. Even future healers.”

Half Moon nodded. “A healer’s loyalty should be to their Clan and StarClan.”

The other spirits murmured with agreement. Moth Flight noticed a few of them were looking on with furrowed brows. Did not all of StarClan agree with this?

But if Half Moon agreed, it must be the right thing. She seemed to be there leader.

Moth Flight turned to the other healers. “Let this be law. No healer shall ever marry or have children of their own. It’s for the destiny of the Clans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end to one long hecking book. I enjoyed this one. It wasn't the worst so far, but I wouldn't exactly call it the best.
> 
> Next in the lineup is Thunder, then Shadowstar. After that we'll be done with dawn of the Clans and can move on to the prequel books, which means we'll be starting it with Cloudstar's Journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a female POV! I love this book, and it's probably one of my favorites. I'm going to try to emphasize Moth Flight getting distracted or wandering off. She totally has ADHD, and I like the dynamic between Gorse Fur and Wind Runner, and how they handle their daughter differently.
> 
> I swear these character lists keep getting longer.


End file.
